Married ?
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Mengisahkan kehidupan seorang gadis bernama Sakura H yang tiba-tiba dinikahkan oleh seorang pemuda. Tetapi ternyata pemuda tersebut adalah pacar sahabatnya sendiri, Ino Y. Akankah dia memilih cinta atau persahabatan? Bagaimana dia akan menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan bayang-bayang bersalah. Bad Summary. Please RnR, but Dont Flame/ShikaSaku Slight SasuSaku and ShikaIno/tdkup
1. Surprise!

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Indonesian**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Married-life, Sacrifical.**

 **(Tidak terlalu bisa menentukan genre)  
**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, Genre tidak sesuai, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

* * *

 **Halo readers. Saya author baru di fanfiction. Ini adalah fanfict pertama yang saya post di sini jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan. Buat para senpai mohon dukungannya*bungkukbungkuk.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin menerpa wajahku, membuat helaian-helaian merah mudaku bertebaran. Sayangnya aku masih fokus untuk mencari namaku di papan pengumuman.

 _Ha..._

 _Haru..._

 _Haruno..._

 _Haruno Sakura._

Yeah akhirnya aku menemukannya. Dan aku berhasil diterima di universitas bergengsi dengan jurusan teknik mesin. Kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mengambil universitas dan jurusan tersebut? Sebenarnya hanya gara-gara satu orang, Uchiha. Yap, Uchiha bungsu itu mengambil jurusan itu. Kalian berfikir mungkin gara-gara suka, sayang atau cinta? Sayangnya salah, aku masih punya urusan dengan dia karena mulai dari SMP aku selalu dikalahkan dan berada di posisi kedua. Dan sekarang waktunya seorang Haruno membalas kekalahan dan menjadi nomor satu. Tak terasa aku mulai menyeringai jika memikirkan hal itu.

"Hei _Forehead_ , kau gila."

Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka sahabatku. Sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki ambisius, hanya ikut-ikutan dalam memilih universitas dan jurusannya dan dia memilih universitas dan jurusan yang sama denganku. Hah, dia hanya terus memikirkan cintanya yang katanya dari umur 4 tahun sama anak tetangganya yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari dia. Untungnya selama pengejaran cinta dari Ino SMP, akhirnya mereka pacaran sejak Ino SMA.

"Ck, yang benar saja. Bagaimana? Kau diterima?"dia hanya mengangguk dan senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sekarang kau yang gila."dan akhirnya sebuah tas melayang di kepalaku.

" _Ittai_ , kau jahat sekali."kataku meringis sambil mengelus kepalaku yang sakit.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita merayakannya?"tanya Ino antusias.

"Hah, aku ingin pulang ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu Ino. Kenapa kau tidak mengajak pangeranmu saja."kataku sembari berjalan.

"Pasti belajar, kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal membosankan itu. Kau ingin menjadi perawan tua? Ah, Shikamaru sedang pergi bersama keluarganya sekarang."kata Ino sambil berjalan di sampingku.

"Sekarang belum saatnya untuk cinta-cintaan apalagi pacar-pacaran. Belajar itu merupakan prioritas utama bagi pelajar, jadi..."aku melihat ke arah Ino. Heh, dasar. Dia malah kabur.

 _"Janeee_ , sampai jupa minggu depan."

.

.

.

* * *

Dan sekarang aku sampai di depan pagar rumah. Aku terdiam sejenak. Perasaan tadi waktu kutinggalkan rumah ini masih biasa saja. Kenapa sekarang sangat ramai. Apa _kaasan_ tahu aku diterima sehingga membuat syukuran. Atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu kepada _tousan_. Akhirnya ku tepis semua pemikiran khayalku dan perlahan berjalan mendekati kenyataan.

Ketika _kaasan_ melihatku dia langsung menyeretku masuk.

"Akhirnya kau datang."kami berjalan menuju kamarku. Kenapa kamarku penuh dengan make up dan siapa lelaki separuh wanita ini? Kenapa dia ada di kamarku? _Kaasan_ langsung mendudukkanku di kursi yang telah disediakan.

"Cepat dandani dia."setelah mengatakannya _kaasan_ kembali pergi.

"Mau apa kau?"kataku sinis sambil menghindar ketika lelaki separuh wanita ini, ingin menaburkan bedaknya di wajahku.

"Ayolah nona, acaranya akan segera di mulai."dan akhirnya aku pasrah ketika dia mengotak-atik wajahku.

" _Finish_ dan sekarang pakai ini."dia menyodorkan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih.

Sekarang aku mulai melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin. "Cantik."'kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Dengan make up natural dan hiasan kepala seperti pita berwarna putih menggantung pas di kepalaku serta sarung tangan panjang yang menutupi separuh lenganku.

Ku lihat _kaasan_ telah kembali dan menyeretku pergi ke luar rumah.

"Pakai ini." _kaasan_ menyerahkan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna putih.

Setelah itu kami berada di mobil yang entah memang sudah dipersiapkan.

"Mana _tousan_?"tanyaku bingung karena hanya ada aku dan _kaasan_ di mobil ini. Tentunya dengan pak supir.

"Dia sudah berangkat duluan."

"Oh."hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Toh aku tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa, membuatku terdiam sembari melihat ke luar jendela.

Setelah belasan menit perjalanan, mobil akhirnya berhenti.

"Cepat turun."

Kemana? Gereja? Untuk apa? Tanya _innerku_ bingung. Tunggu, aku mulai memikirkan semuanya.

 _Gereja._

 _Gaun._

 _Make up._

 _Sarung tangan._

 _Hiasan._

 _Gereja._

 _Gaun._

 _Make up._

 _Sarung tangan._

 _Hiasan._

 **Menikah.**

Tunggu dulu, menikah.

"Hah."teriakku bingung, yang langsung ditarik paksa oleh _kaasan_ keluar mobil.

"Tidak _kaasan_ , aku ingin pulang."

"Ayo cepat, acaranya segera dimulai."kata k _aasan_ sambil terus menarikku agar keluar dari mobil.

"Uwaaa... _Kaasan_ jangan paksa aku, aku masih muda untuk menikah."

"Tapi kapan kau memperkenalkan calonmu mungkin sekedar pacar juga boleh?"

"Pasti _kaasan_ , tapi bukan sekarang. Uwaaa..."

"Diamlah, atau tak ku biayai kuliahmu."

Aku langsung terdiam, mematung. Kuliah tak dibiayai jangan sampai, bisa-bisa aku tak meneruskan kuliah. Dan dendamku kepada Uchiha bagaimana? Memikirkannya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri. Dan akhirnya aku pasrah dibawa oleh _kaasan_ ku ke dalam gereja.

Ketika _kaasan_ membuka pintu, semua mata langsung tertuju padaku. Tiba-tiba di sampingku sudah ada _tousan_ yang menggandeng tanganku. Ck, kemana perginya _kaasan_ , cepat sekali. Aku mulai menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan akhirnya berjalan pelan sambil sesekali tersenyum, walau kaku.

Tiba di ujung altar, aku melihat laki-laki yang akan menjadi pendamping seumur hidupku. Sepertinya dia lebih tua dariku. Sosoknya yang kharismatik, berwibawa tapi cuek, sepertinya, aku tak begitu pandai menilai seseorang. Aku mulai menghela nafas lagi dan langsung mengambil uluran tangannya.

Sekarang aku telah berada di sampingnya. Mendengarkan seseorang yang mengucapkan kalimat sihirnya untuk mempersatukan kami berdua dalam satu ikatan.

Ku dengar dia mengucapkan "Iya" ketika ditanya. Tapi siapa namanya? Ah ini salahku karena tak memperhatikan. Dan sekarang tiba giliranku.

 **1 detik.**

"Ii..."

 **5 detik.**

"Iii..."

 **10 detik.**

"Iiiy..."

Keringatku mulai meluncur dari dahi lebarku. Sekarang keadaan sangat senyap menanti-nanti jawabanku. Mereka tambah membuatku gugup.

 **15 detik.**

"Iiiya."

Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dan semua orang bertepuk tangan. Sekarang tiba saatnya sesi berciuman.

 _Oh god!... Help me._

Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah berciuman dengan lawan jenisku.

Dan sekarang tiba saatnya. Dia makin mendekatkan wajahnya. Semakin dekat. Aku mulai menelan ludahku mencoba menetralkan jantungku yang berdetak sangat cepat.

Siapa saja tolong aku.

"Setop."

Takku sangka kata-kata itu meluncur juga dari bibirku. Ku melirik sepasang mata yang berkilat menatapku. _Kaasan_. Glek. Aku mencoba menelan ludah lagi.

Dia, akhirnya hanya mencium pipiku. Dan semua penonton kembali bertepuk tangan walau sedikit kecewa tak bisa menyaksikan hal yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

.

.

.

* * *

Langsung saja sekarang acara berganti di sebuah gedung. Resepsi. Kenapa harus ada. Aku sudah lelah dengan kejutan ini dan sekarang fisikku juga harus lelah. Kulihat _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ tersenyum bahagia sambil sesekali menjabat tangan tamu yang datang. Sekarang atensiku berubah mencari sosok yang tadi mencium pipiku.

Itu dia.

Dia juga sama, sesekali tersenyum dan menjabat tangan tamu yang datang. Bahkan _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ nya aku tak tahu yang mana. Kuminum lagi jus rasa jerukku dan kembali menghela nafas.

"Sakura- _chan_."panggil seorang wanita paruh baya menyapaku.

"Ah, _oba-san_. Apa kabar? lama tak bertemu."kataku sopan sambil memeluknya.

"Sekarang jangan panggil aku _oba-san_ lagi Sakura- _chan_. Panggil aku _okaa-san_."

"Ah iya, _okaa-san_. Tunggu, _okaa-san_ , berarti dia anak _oba-san_?"Kataku tak percaya sambil menunjuk arah pria yang telah menjadi suamiku.

"Iya. Dan ingat, _o-ka-sa-n_. Dan namanya bukan dia sayang. Namanya adalah..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Hahahaha, kalian penasaran siapa suami Sakura? Penarasan? Penasaran?.**

 **All : Krik...Krik...Krik...**

 **Author : Uwaa... Kalian jahat. Tapi, kalian penasaran kan?.**

 **Sakura : Ya udahlah aku penasaran*gak ikhlas*.**

 **Author : Sakura- _chan_ memang mengerti author. Nanti perannya dibanyakin ah.**

 **Ino : Eh...Eh... Kalo gitu aku juga penasaran thor.**

 **Author : *peluk Ino-chan* Kalo gitu Ino- _chan_ mau jadi peran utama?.**

 **Sakura : *Shannarooo*Hah, dari pada kita dengerin authornya yang semakin ngaco. Saatnya.**

 **Ino : Eh, tunggu.**

 **Sakura + Ino : REVIEW.**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. **REVIEW! REVIEW!** **THE MORE REVIEWS** I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Lelah

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T, Indonesian,**

 **Genre: Romance, Drama, Married-life, Sacrifical & Friendship.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, GENRE TIDAK SESUAI, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada readers yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Untuk oma-oma, opa-opa, ibu-ibu, bapak-bapak, tante-tante, om-om, mbak-mbak, kakak-kakak, bahkan adek-adek makasih ya (ngak kebanyakan tuh thor) . Saya benar-benar ingin mengucapkan terima kasih dan juga saya minta maaf jika ada sebuah kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja (Lebaran masih lama thor, kok udah minta maaf sekarang #plaaak).**

 **Dan sekarang waktunya menjawab review.**

 **zielavienaz96 : Aku mau ino jadi peran utama sih.. Please.. Sayang banget sama kamu thor~**

 **Jawab : Maaf ya gak bisa, gomen :( #bungkukbungkuk# makasih udah mau sayang sama author 3 #plakkkkk.**

 **Kiroy123 : gomenn. eh penasaran nih thor, si Saku married sama siapaa ? :v**

 **Jawab : Masih ada yang penasaran juga, author sungguh terharu*nangis bombay#Plaaakkk. Mungkin di chapter ini bisa sedikit mendapatkan pencerahan Sakura sama siapa.**

 **bandung girl : kyaaaa who is he? sasuke-sama kan? i hope he is sasuke-sama :)))) next yaaa aku tunggu chap berikutnya :* /muah peluk cium dr bandung\ btw, yg bener sarung tangan bukan sapu tangan :" huehe**

 **Jawab : Makasih ^^. /muah peluk cium dr madura\ #plaaakkk. Iya, gomen_gomen maksud author itu lol.**

 **Ageta : Suami Saku itu... Shikamaru kan? Soalnya kan Saku nikah sama pacarnya Ino, berarti Shikamaru dong :D Kalo Sasu kek nya ga mungkin, soalnya kalo itu si Sasu ga mungkin kan Saku ga kenal .-. Biarpun Saku udah nikah tapi aku tetep ngarep kalo pairnya SasuSaku dan ShikaIno :3 Oke, next chap ditunggu :***

 **Jawab : Wow, kesimpulan yang sangat menabjubkan. Saluuuut (y) . Iya makasih ^^.**

 **Biiancast Rodith : Halooo salam kenal. :) aku suka genre-nya. Apa lagi perjodohan adalah tema favorite-ku. Sejauh ini aku suka sama alur cerita. Ada sih beberapa yang perlu di koreksi. "sapu tangan" kayaknya lebih cocok sarung tangan deh. Btw, yg nikah sama Sakura itu Sasuke kan? Kalau misalnya iyah, masa sakura gak kenal seperti apa wajah saingannya sejak dulu. Dan lagi, dia uda melihat dan tahu seperti apa wajah suaminya, masa baru sadar kalau dia Sasuke. Aku harap, chapter selanjutnya dapat membuatku bungkam. Dan semangat terus ya... Buat diriku yang cerewet ini, diam seribu bahasa. Hihiii... Dan kuharap, ripiu dariku bukan sebuah flame ya. Jujur saja, aku suka sama fict kamu. Yang berawal dari benci jadi cinta. Hihiii..**  
 **Akhir kata, semangat and keep writing~**

 **Jawab : Haloo salam kenal juga. :) Makasih, kok kita sama ya. mungkin kita cocok #plaakkk. Ia maksud saya itu. Kita liat aja nanti. Sepertinya malah saya yang bungkam #plaaak. Makasih. hahaha gak papa saya juga rada cerewet sih. Ngak kok, makasih lagi. Akhir kata dariku semangat and keep reading~**

 **Hahahaha, udah kelar author menanggapi review *Huft* capek juga (kamu sendiri yang salah, jawab review kok kayak jawab soal segala).**

 **Akhir kata Makasih sudah menyempatkan membaca.**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Namanya ..."

Aku terus memperhatikan _oba-san_. Ups, salah. Maksudku _kaasan_ baruku...

"Adalah ..."

... sampai.

"Sakura."seseorang memanggil namaku, membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. _Siapa yang memanggilku?_

"Aaaa..., ada apa _kaasan_?"ternyata beliau adalah _kaasan_ ku sendiri. Orang yang sedari tadi menatap tajam ke arahku selama di gereja.

"Ayo waktunya berfoto."kata _kaasan_ terus tersenyum, berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. Membuatku hanya bisa menghena nafas panjang.

"Baiklah."kataku pelan sembari tersenyum kaku.

Aku langsung saja pergi, mengekor di belakang _kaasan_. Tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Apa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Lebih baik aku bergegas untuk berfoto.

Aku mulai mengedarkan pandangan pada sekelilingku. Ternyata tempat ini sudah sepi akan penduduk, hanya ada kerabat _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ juga _oba-san_ dan _oji-san_ yang masih ada. Langsung saja mereka bergantian meminta foto. Hah, sangat melelahkan, bisa-bisa bibirku kaku karena terus memaksakan tersenyum.

Aku melirik ke arah suamiku, ah mungkin lebih baik aku panggil dia saja. Agak janggal bila memanggilnya suami. Dia berada tepat di sebelahku, tetap berdiri tegap dengan senyuman yang terus terpatri. _Apa jangan-jangan dia tak lelah ya?_ Sudahlah, aku tak boleh terus meliriknya. Bagaimana jika aku ketauan meliriknya diam-diam? Malu sungguh malu diriku.

"Kalian yang mesra dong, lebih berdekatan."kata _kaasan_ sembari mendekatkanku dengan dia sedangkan semua orang yang ada di sini mulai tertawa. _Kaasan_ memang selalu tahu bagaimana cara membuatku malu.

"Hahaha, yang mesra. Kalau perlu rangkul saja."tambah _tousan_ , membuatku semakin malu.

"Ah, iya kau benar sekali Kizashi."ucap _oji-san._

Hah, mereka benar-benar membuatku malu. Dan apa? Rangkul? Yang benar saja? Tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah, nanti mereka berfikiran macam-macam lagi. Andai semua orang tahu bahwa pernikahan ini tak diinginkan alias perjodohan.

Untungnya acara foto-foto ini yang berlangsung kira-kira 1 jam sudah dihentikan. Sungguh senang rasanya dan sekarang waktunya pulang.

Tapi, tunggu. Mana _kaasan_ dan _tousan_? _Ojisan_ dan _obasan_ juga tak ada. Lebih baik sekarang aku telpon _kaasan_ , tapi _handphone_ ku. Hah, sial. Tadikan _kaasan_ langsung menyeretku pergi, mana sempat aku memikirkannya.

"Sakura _no baka_."rutukku pada diriku sendiri. "Bagaimana sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan. Apalagi sudah larut malam. Apa mereka sengaja meninggalkanku berdua saja dengan dia. Hah, melelahkan. Ogah aku berlama-lama dengan dia."lanjutku terus menggerutu tak jelas.

Lalu ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh bahuku dari belakang. Reflek, aku memelintir tangannya, gini-gini aku jago kalau soal bela diri.

"..."

"Kamu."teriakku terkejut setelah melihat wajahnya. "Hahahaha, maaf-maaf."kataku menyesal sembari melepas tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk. Sebenernya sih ogah, cuma tatapannya itu loh gak kuat. SEREM.

 _Apa jangan-jangan dia psikopat?_

Aku mulai mundur beberapa langkah memberi jarak di antara kami.

Tapi dia kembali mendekat.

Akupun mundur lagi.

Dia mulai mendekat.

"Setop, jangan dekat-dekat."kataku sambil merentangkan tangan, mencegahnya untuk mendekat lagi ke arahku.

"Tadi kau membicarakanku. Coba ulangi."

"Hahahaha, tidak. Kau salah dengar. Iya salah dengar."kataku mengelak.

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Sekarang, kau ikut denganku."

"Apa? Ikut denganmu. Ogah."kataku sembari memalingkan wajah dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Namun setelah mengatakannya aku malah merutuki diriku sendiri. Terlalu takut dengan ekspresi yang wajahnya timbulkan. Aku kan tak ingin mati muda, masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan.

"Iya sudah."responnya sembari beranjak pergi.

Tunggu. Dia bilang apa? _IYA SUDAH. IYA SUDAH._ Aku tak salah dengarkan. Ck, seharusnya dia merayuku untuk ikut bersamanya bukannya hanya mengatakan _IYA SUDAH_.

Dan bagaimana sekarang? Aku tak punya uang untuk ongkos pulang dan tak ada _handphone_ untuk menghubungi siapa saja yang bisa menjemputku ke sini. Jalan terakhir, hanya bersamanya. Sekarang aku harus menurunkan egoku dan menjatuhkan harkat dan martabatku, hanya untuk bisa pulang.

"Woooy, tunggu."teriakku sambil mengejarnya. Untungnya dia berhenti membuatku seketika ikut berhenti berlari. Aku mulai berusaha menelan ludah sekuat tenaga. Ku lihat dia menolehkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana? Kau ikut denganku."katanya sembari menunjukkan seringaian lebar.

Hanya mengucapkan kata itu, aku langsung sadar, auranya yang semula seram berubah menjadi sangat sangat seram. Dengan matanya yang tajam dia menatapku dan ekspresinya yang kelewat dingin. Tidaaak, aku harus tinggal bersama orang seperti dia.

"Kenapa diam, mau kutinggal."katanya lagi lalu berjalan meninggalkanku.

 ** _1 detik_**

 ** _2 detik_**

 ** _3 detik_**

"Eh, tunggu."teriakku setelah tersadar sembari mengejarnya untuk menyejajarkan langkah kami, akukan tak ingin ditinggal.

Tapi tak semudah yang kupikirkan. Dasar gaun menyebalkan, aku jadi tak bisa berlari kencang dibuatnya. Aku bersumpah tak akan memakai gaun ini lagi. Camkan itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang kami telah berada di mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau duduk di situ?"ucapnya tajam sambil melihat pantulan wajahku dari kaca.

"Memangnya tak boleh?"bukannya menjawab aku malah balik bertanya dengan nada agak cuek. Sebenarnya sih rada takut setelah mengatakannya. Jangan-jangan dia malah menendangku keluar mobilnya. Tapi, masa bodoh. Lagi pula aku tak setuju dengan pernikahan ini. Cerai sekarangpun aku mau.

"Terserah."setelah mengatakannya dia mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju pergi.

Kenapa aku memilih duduk di belakang. Mungkin untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Berada di sebelahnya hanya akan membuatku bergidik ngeri.

 **...**

Selama perjalanan aku terus saja melihat ke luar jendela. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telpon. Pastinya itu berasal dari _handphone_ nya.

"Ah, kau. Ada apa?"ucapnya setelah beberapa detik. Mungkin menunggu orang di seberang berkata terlebih dahulu.

Tunggu. Apa itu pacarnya? Kalau benar masak di depan isteri yang baru beberapa jam dinikahinya dia sudah selingkuh. Biarkan saja, memangnya apa urusanku. Toh, itu hidup-hidupnya.

Dia melirikku sekilas, aku pura-pura tak melihat dan mengubah atensiku kembali menatap keluar jendela.

"Acaranya sudah selesai Ino."

Tunggu, dia bilang siapa ''INO''. Bukan Ino sahabatkukan? Bukan Ino Yamanaka kan? Ah, mungkin aku terlalu lelah dan salah dengar atau mungkin dia Ino yang lain. Nama Ino kan banyak bukan hanya Ino- _pig_ , mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

"Iya, besok aku akan menemuimu, sekarang aku sangat lelah. Aku masih ada di perjalanan."

Bahkan dengan pacar sendiri dia seperti itu. Bagaimana jika denganku? Lebih parah pastinya. Apalagi keadaan di sini terlalu kaku, dan aku tak suka hal ini.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya 15 menit saja kami sudah sampai di apartemennya. Menaiki _lift_ , yang hanya kami berdua, sungguh membuatku tak nyaman. Aku hanya terus memperhatikan pergerakannya. Sekarang aku tahu dia tinggal di lantai 15. Setelah itu, kami keluar dari _lift_ dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya. Dia mulai menekan angka demi angka _password_ apartemennya.

 _Rapi_. Itu kesan pertama ketika aku melihat apartemennya. Apartemennya sangat rapi, padahal dia seorang lelaki. Aku saja yang perempuan, kamarku tak serapi ini. Ingat, aku tak memujinya. Aku hanya mengatakan apa adanya. Ingat. TAK MEMUJI.

"Kau tidur di sana dan aku di situ."tunjuknya pada pintu kamar dan responku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Aku mulai melangkah memasuki kamar yang tadi dia tunjuk. Merebahkan tubuhku perlahan. Tapi sebelum tidur aku masih harus menghapus semua _make up_ ini dan melepas gaun laknat ini juga. Tapi tunggu, akukan belum mengemasi barang-barangku. Jadi, tak ada baju dan aku harus tidur dengan gaun ini, ini sungguh merepotkan. Lebih baik aku pinjam baju tidurnya saja. Ide yang sangat bagus.

Aku mulai melangkah mendekati kamarnya. Tepat di depan pintu kamarnya aku mulai menghela nafas menyiapkan mental untuk segala sesuatu yang akan terjadi padaku. Perlahan mengetok pintu.

 ** _Tok...tok...tok..._**

"Ada apa?"tanyanya yang sudah berada di pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit.

"Aku tak punya baju ganti, pinjami aku atau aku pulang saja mengambilnya."jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Pinjam saja punyaku, besok baru aku antar kau pulang"

"Oh iya, dan _make up-_ ku?"

"Kau beli saja bahan yang diperlukan untuk menghapus _make up_ -mu, di sekitar sini ada supermarket. Mungkin masih buka."

"Tapi, aku tak punya uang."kataku sedikit tersenyum kaku.

Dia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya. Hah, gagal. Apa dia tak kasihan denganku. Masa tidur dengan semua ini. Dasar pelit, cuma meminjam saja tak boleh. Besok aku pasti gantilah, jangan khawatir. Tapi bagaimana sekarang, bisa-bisa saat bangun besok wajahku sudah bentol-bentol semua. Akhirnya kuputuskan kembali ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhku.

Tak berapa lama. Ada suara ketokan pintu.

 ** _Tok...tok..._**

Siapa sih yang menggangguku, padahal aku sudah mulai terlelap. Ku lihat jam ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Mau tak mau aku melangkah untuk membuka pintu. Saat aku telah membuka pintu, tapi tak ada seseorang pun di sana. Hanya ada sebuah baju tidur dan barang-barang yang ku perlukan untuk menghapus make up ku. Siapa yang menaruhnya ya? Pasti dia. Besok aku akan mengucapkan terima kasih. Ingat, hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak lebih.

Aku menutup pintu kamarku dengan senyum yang telah mengembang di bibirku dan mulai berganti baju. Bukan karena aku suka dengannya, tapi karena besok aku tak perlu melihat wajahku penuh bentol-bentol. Ah, senangnya. Walaupun baju tidurnya kebesaran di badanku, tapi ini cukup nyaman untuk tidur. Sekarang aku mulai menghapus make up ku perlahan dan setelah itu aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur.

"Hah, semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku sangat lelah sekarang. Tak ku sangka dia cukup baik, tapi tetap saja aku harus waspada. Bagaimana jika dia melakukan ini agar aku luluh setelah itu dia menjadikanku budak. Jangan sampai-jangan sampai. Dan juga siapa sih namanya dan apa hubungannya dia dengan orang bernama ''INO''. Aku harus cari tahu besok. Sekarang aku harus tidur. _Oyasumi_."kataku sambil perlahan memejamkan mata.

Mungkin kehidupanku akan berubah mulai sekarang. Yang semula tenang, dengan adanya dia mungkin kehidupanku akan jadi kacau. Semoga saja tak ada kejutan demi kejutan lagi yang akan menghampiriku.

Semoga.

Dan akhirnya aku benar-benar tertidur.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author : Hahahaha, gimana? Masih penasaran siapa suami Sakura? Tetep penasaran ya, walau ceritanya gaje, typo(s), OCC, pake dipaksain lagi.**

 **All : Krik...krik...krik...**

 **Author : Uwaaaa. Kok gak ada yang penasaran lagi?**

 **Ino : Gak, autornya ingkar janji. Katanya aku mau dijadiin peran utama. MANA? Aku aja cuma nyantumin nama di chapter ini.**

 **Author : Maaf Ino-chan, tapi nanti kalau ino-chan jadi peran utama author di shannarooo lagi sama Saku-chan.**

 **Ino : Itu sih derita author.**

 **Author : Ya udah kapan-kapan ya Ino-chan jadi peran utamanya*Shannarooo*benerkan di shannaro lagi. Nasib-nasib. Tapi jangan lupa REVIEW. Di tunggu. Jangan sampai anda menjadi pembaca gelap. Jadi jangan lupa hidupin lampu kalau baca biar gak gelap #Plaaakkkk .**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Pertanyaan

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Married-life & Sacrifical.**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Sasuke., Ino Y.,**

 **.**  
 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**  
 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

.

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan saya juga mengucapkan maaf sebesar-besarnya buat para readers yang sudah kecewa karena pairnya gak sesuai dengan keinginan readers. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **silentSSLreader :** Sekarang nama Ino dan Sasuke dihapus dari tag, terima kasih sudah menjelaskan pairnya, saya tidak akan membaca lagi karna saya pikir ini SasuSaku. Tapi apapun itu semangat berkarya. Ganbatte!

 **Jawab :** Iya sama-sama. Gomenne~ ,senpai. Makasih.

 **Guest** **:** Gila ni author, awalnya aja nge tag Sasuke kirain SASUSAKU ehhh akhirnya ditag hanya Shikamaru  & Sakura. Ck ketipu. Udah diliat semua fic mu, SHL toh mau cari sensasi.

 **Jawab :** Gomenne~ senpai. Saya gak bermaksud. Senpai gak papa kok marah sama saya, saya terima. Saya memang suka SH, tapi saya gak mau cari sensasi disini, saya cuma mau ngepost fic saya. / **Guest** **:** Oi bisa nggak oairnya dikasi tau? Butuh penjelasan agar nggak diflame!/ Saya cuma ngikutin saran senpai buat pairnya diperjelas. Setelah saya jelaskan senpai marah. Sebenenya senpai pengennya apa?#Plaakkk. Sekali lagi gomen, disini saya gak mau cari musuh jadi maafkan diriku ini ya senpai. mungkin kita bisa jadi teman dan bicara baik-baik. Yoroshiku #bungkukbungkuk.

 **zielavienaz96** **:** Kayaknya macam sasuke atau shika jadi suaminya sakura.. Hahahah

 **Jawab :** Makasih senpai mau review fic ini. Shika yang jadi suaminya Sakura senpai. Maaf jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan senpai #bungkukbungkuk.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING** ^_^ .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari telah bersinar terang di langit, memberikan cahayanya yang hangat untuk menerangi bumi. Melewati salah satu jendela rumah dan membuat seorang wanita yang masih tertidur nyaman di kasurnya terusik.

 _ **Aku seorang Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi jurusan teknik mesin yang berstatus single.**_

Itu sih beberapa puluh jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang... _  
_

**_Aku seorang Sakura Nara, mahasiswi jurusan teknik mesin yang berstatus menikah._**

Sangat cepatkan aku mengubah semuanya dan itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Sungguh sangat mengejutkan. Mungkin sekarang waktunya april mop dan semua ini sudah disetting atau jangan-jangan aku masuk di acara tv yang menjebak orang atau mungkin aku salah satu anggota WGT ( _We Got Married_?). Lupakan. Aku hanya berhayal sebentar dan itu tak mungkin terjadi. Buktinya sekarang bulan juni bukan april dan mana mungkin acara tv sampai selama ini tak menampakkan identitasnya, kalau masalah acara WGT itupun hanya untuk para artis Korea.

Aku memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurku dan melangkah ke kamar mandi. Cuci muka dan sikat gigi adalah hal yang pertama ku lakukan. Setelah itu aku melangkah keluar kamar, mencari pemilik rumah ini. Ternyata dia sedang duduk santai di dapur sambil memakan sarapannya, yaitu roti dan segelas kopi. Dengan santainya aku menghampirinya dan mengambil roti yang ada di situ.

"Makasih. Aku Haruno Sakura dan kau?"kataku memulai pembicaraan sembari duduk di kursi berhadapan dengannya. Dia hanya menatapku sekilas dan melanjutkan meminum kopi. Ck, dasar kaku karena ini aku tak suka dijodohkan. Kenapa sih kaasan tak sabaran, dia selalu mengoceh mana pacarmu, calon tunanganmu atau calon suamimu. Padahal aku masih muda untuk memikirkan semuanya, lagi pula aku masih seorang pelajar.

"Hei tuan, siapa namamu?"tanyaku lagi.

"..."tetap tak ada jawaban, dia hanya diam. Aaaaaa, lama-lama ku cakar orang ini jika kesabaranku habis.

"Hei, hei, hei, Nara- _san_ siapa namamu?"tanyaku lagi dan lagi dengan nada agak kesal.

"Itu kau tahu."

"Iya aku tahu nama margamu karena aku kenal orang tuamu. Tak kusangka mereka punya anak sepertimu. Padahal baasan sangat baik dan ramah."ucapku terus berceloteh seenaknya, padahal orang yang kubicarakan berada tepat di depanku.

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Namaku Nara Shikamaru."akhirnya dia mau menjawab. Eh, tunggu dulu. Apa katanya? SHI-KA-MA-RU. Apa aku tak salah dengar, pasti begitu. Mungkin konsentrasiku berkurang karena aku belum minum air. Ku pastikan sekali lagi apa benar namanya Shikamaru.

"Maaf, siapa?"

"Kau itu tuli ya, jelas-jelas aku mengatakan Nara Shikamaru."

 _ **Ctaarr...**_

Bagai ada suara petir di telingaku.

Nara Shikamaru, pacar Ino. Benarkah ini dia? Mungkin saja bukan, nama Shikamaru bukan hanya satukan. Tapi tunggu dulu, tadi malamkan dia di telpon seseorang bernama Ino. Atau jangan-jangan memang benar ini adalah Ino yang aku kenal dan dia pacarnya. Kenapa dunia sangat kecil? Kenapa harus dengan dia? Kenapa bukan dengan orang lain saja? Masalahnya DIA PACAR INO SAHABAT TERBAIKKU.

"Kenapa?"

"Aa, tidak ada. Oh iya aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"tanyaku lagi untuk semakin membuatku yakin.

"Cepatlah karena sebentar lagi kita ke rumahmu."

"Tunggu, ke rumahku? Untuk apa?"tanyaku bingung.

"Kau ini bego atau pikun. Bukannya kau harus mengemasi barang-barangmu. Ck, menyebalkan."

"Aaa, iya-iya."kataku malu sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Oh iya siapa wanita yang kau telpon tadi malam?"karena dia tak menjawabnya aku mulai bertanya kepadanya lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Itu urusan pribadiku."jawabnya dingin sambil melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, memangnya aku tak boleh tahu. Akukan istrimu?"mau tak mau aku harus mengatakan hal menjijikkan itu untuk tahu kebenarannya. Sebenarnya sih ogah mengakui bahwa aku sudah menikah, sama dia pula.

"Bukankah ini hanya perjodohan? Aku tak ada rencana akan terus bersamamu."katanya dingin dan kembali beranjak pergi.

Apa dia bilang? Ini hanya perjodohan dan dia tak ada rencana untuk terus bersamaku. Memangnya aku punya rencana untuk terus bersamanya. Dasar, laki-laki menyebalkan.

Ku lihat dia menoleh ke arahku. Mungkin dia ingin minta maaf, semoga. Aku tak berharap banyak pada lelaki seperti dia.

"Dan kau cepat mandi dan bersiap. Kita akan pergi ke rumahmu. Sebelum itu bereskan piring dan gelas yang ada di meja."dan kemudian punggungnya benar-benar menghilang.

Hah... Aku menghela nafas panjang, enak saja dia main perintah-perintah. Dasar, menyebalkan. Tapi tetap saja aku mengikuti perintahnya untuk mencuci piring dan gelas yang dia gunakan. Setelah itu aku mengambil segelas air putih dan meminumnya. Kemudian bersiap untuk mandi, tapi di sini tak ada handuk dan baju ganti serta alatku untuk mandi. Tunggu, tadi pagi aku pakai sikat gigi siapa? Hah, menghela nafas lagi dan ku putuskan untuk tak mandi, hanya membereskan barang-barang yang ku kenakan kemarin untuk ku bawa pulang.

 _ **Tok...tok...**_

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu dan aku langsung membukanya. Memperlihatkan seseorang lelaki yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau. Ku bilang untuk siap-siap, kenapa masih begini?"tanyanya dengan wajah datarnya itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Biar nanti aku mandi di rumah."jawabku sambil beranjak melangkah keluar dan diikuti olehnya.

"Kau yakin keluar seperti ini?"

"Hahaha, tak yakin. Memang kenapa, kau malu? Kalau begitu kita jaga jarak saja, seperti tak kenal."sebenarnya memang itu yang ku mau, tak kenal dengan dia.

 _ **Pluk...**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah jaket menutupi kepalaku.

"Kau pakai saja ini."katanya lalu berjalan melewatiku. Dasar, tak ada romantis-romantisnya. Masa dia taruh di kepalaku. Tapi terimakasih. Mungkin kau cukup baik, jika tak menyebalkan dengan wajah dinginmu itu.

"Terimakasih."ucapku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sekarang kita sudah berada di dalam mobilnya dan duduk bersebelahan. Karena dia bilang _'Aku tak mau di kira supirmu dan jika kau tak duduk di depan lebih baik kau jalan kaki saja.'_ Baru saja dia baik padaku, sekarang kembali lagi sifat aslihnya yang sangat menyebalkan. Dia selalu saja bisa membuatku mengikuti segala yang diperintahnya. Sebenarnya dia yang terlalu pintar apa aku yang terlalu bodoh.

"Kau punya pacar?"tanyaku memulai pembicaraan, sebenarnya sih ogah. Nanti dia pikir aku cewek apaan? Yang kerjanya cuma mencari kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya. Hah, kalau tak terpaksa sih aku tak akan melakukannya.

"Memang kenapa?"tanyanya balik sambil terus fokus menyetir.

"Bagaimana dengan Yamanaka Ino?"

 _ **Ckittttt...**_

Dia mengerem tiba-tiba. Untungnya tak ada yang terluka. Dia gila ya, ingin mati. Jika iya, jangan ajak-ajak aku. Masih banyak hal yang belum ku lakukan dan salah satunya mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"tanyanya sedikit berteriak. Sekarang aku melihat perubahan sikapnya yang selalu datar dan tenang berubah menjadi sedikit panik. Jadi benar, dia memiliki hubungan dengan Ino.

"Ak-aku"sial kenapa sekarang aku harus gagap begini. "Ak-aku..."

"Kita bicarakan nanti."potongnya lalu kembali menyetir.

Apa-apaan sikapnya itu. Tapi, melihat kelakuannya itu 99,00000000000000000000000001%, aku yakin dia ada hubungan dengan Ino. Kita liat saja pernyataan darinya. Tapi jika aku harus memohon, aku mohon dia tak ada hubungan dengan Ino sahabatku. Karena apa? Ino sangat percaya dan sayang kepadaku dan aku pun juga sama, aku tak ingin menodai persahabatanku dengannya. Apalagi dilihat dari sudut pandangnya aku seperti seorang sahabat yang menusuknya dari belakang dengan menikahi pacarnya. Ingat, menikahi bukan dalam level pacaran tapi sudah menikahi.

 _Semoga saja._

 _Semoga saja._

 _Kedepannya tak ada yang tersakiti._

 _._

 _._

 _.  
_

* * *

Akhirnya kami telah tiba di rumahku.

" _Kaasan. Tadaima_ "teriakku yang sudah berada di ruang tamu.

" _Okaeri_ , Sakura. Ah, nak Shikamaru juga datang."jawab _kaasan_ sambil tersenyum ketika menyambut kedatangan kami.

"Ah, iya _kaasan_."balas Shikamaru ramah. Ternyata dia juga bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. Sepertinya aku ingat, dia juga melakukan hal ini selama acara pernikahan kami. Dasar.

"Ayo masuk, atau kalian ingin langsung ke kamar."kata _kaasan_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arahku. _Kaasan_ , _kaasan_ , selalu saja bisa membuatku jengkel.

"Aku ke kamar."ucapku cepat sambil melangkah menuju kamar dan menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan, aku bisa jalan sendiri."katanya kembali dengan wajah datar.

"Kau lambat seperti siput, karena itu ku tarik."kataku tetap menarik tangannya dan melangkah cepat. Sebenarnya jika dia memang ingin melepaskan genggamanku, lepaskan saja sendiri. Dia kan cowok, masa tak bisa hanya untuk sekedar melepas genggaman seorang wanita. Apa jangan-jangan dia lemah, oleh karena itu dia bersikap sangat dingin untuk menutupinya. Jika itu benar, amat sangat memalukan.

Kamipun tiba di kamarku.

"Aku mandi dulu kau duduk saja di situ."kataku sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi yang berada dekat meja belajar. Sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi yang letaknya di luar kamarku, aku meletakkan tas keresek yang kubawa dan mengambil beberapa baju ganti.

Setelah belasan menit aku kembali. Dan langsung menghampiri Shikamaru yang berada di kamarku.

"Bagaimana? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"tanyaku yang telah duduk di atas kasur.

"Tidak ada."

"Ck, ayolah. Tentang Yamanaka Ino."kataku sambil memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Kau tahu dari mana dia?"tanyanya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Kau tak perlu tahu. Sekarang yang paling penting, kau pacarnya kan?"tanyaku dengan nada tegas. Kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, akan ku katakan dia adalah..."

"Dia adalah...adalah..."

Aku terus memperhatikannya sembari menelan ludah dan menghela nafas. Menyiapkan mental, apapun jawabannya. Karena ini, yang akan menentukan bagaimana kedepannya persahabatanku dengan Ino.

* * *

.

.

.

.  
 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Author** : Chapter 3 telah datang. Chapter 3 telah datang*teriak.  
 **Sakura** : Berisik thor, emangnya ada apa sih?.  
 **Author** : Maaf Saku-chan, ini author ngumumin chapter 3 udah datang.  
 **Sakura** : Ck, kirain ada apa. Cuma itu, gak penting amat sih.  
 **Author** : Uwaaaa, Saku-chan jahat.  
 **Ino** : Jangan nangis gitu napa thor, berisik tahu. Apalagi aku gak tampil lagi, cuma di chapter 1. Itupun cuma seemprit.  
 **Author** : Iya maaf Ino-chan.  
 **Ino + Sakura** : Iya author ini selalu aja bikin...%,mxgs^~%d !vx /!.  
 **Shikamaru** : Ck, menyebalkan. Ganggu orang tidur aja.  
 **Ino + Sakura + Author** : Terus ngapain tidur disini*teriak.  
 **Shikamaru** : *ngorek kuping*Ck, berisik. Mending sekarang waktunya **Review.** Ditunggu, jangan sampai anda menjadi pembaca gelap. jadi kalau baca di tempat yang terang #PLAKKK.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Ternyata Benar Dugaanku

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Friendship, Married-life & Sacrifical**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, CERITA ABAL, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja dan tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **Hyuuga Fura-chan D'Fujoshi** chapter 2 : Kamu author baru?. Sama dong kayak Fura,, tapi Fura reader baru bukan author baru /gaknanya/ Fura suka ceritanya lucu. Lagi tumben nih Fura baca pairing yang straight, biasanya juga yaoi.. /gaknanyajuga/ Ngomong-ngomong mungkin itu maksudnya password apartemen,, bukan passport, senpai (?)... Author-san dipanggilnya apa sih? Bingung

 **Jawab :** Sebenernya Fura-san review chapter 2 tapi gak papa deh author lagi pengen nanggepin review senpai. Iya saya author baru. Wah kebetulan kita sama senpai walau senpai reader baru dan saya author baru tapi tetep aja sama-sama baru/maksudlo?/Makasih senpai. Wah senpai suka fic yaoi ya, saya juga rada suka yaoi tapi yang SasuNaru. /gaknanya/ Oh iya maksud saya itu senpai lol. Terserah senpai sih, tapi saya biasa dipanggil Dina ^_^ . Arigatou atas riviewnya. Yoroshiku nee~~

 **zielavienaz96** chapter 3 : Aduyai Thor.. Cepat banget tbc nya.. Hahahah.. Ngak papa kok.. Aku sebenarnya ShikaIno shipper.. Jadi aku okay aja shikamaru sama sesiapa aja asal kan bukan dengan temari.. Nga mau ninja pasir.. Hahahah.. Tapi mohon sama Thor jangan bikin ino yang nampak menyedihkan.. Itu sakit banget bagi aku seorang ino centric.. Hahah

 **Jawab :** Yoroshiku senpai, kalau boleh tanya senpai dari malaysia ya? keliatan dari bahasanya. Soalnya saya suka bahasa malaysia gimana gitu /gaknanya/ Hahahaha, begitulah. Em, saya mengerti, nanti saya usahakan Ino tak nampak sangat menyedihkah, kalau sedikit boleh? #Plaaak. Wah, senpai Ino Lover ya, kalau saya Sakura Lover/gaknanyalagi/.

 **anon** chapter 3 : baru nemu fic ini aaa keren. lanjutnya gercep yaa thor. jarang-jarang kan ada ff shikasaku hehe

 **Jawab :** Wah, makasih senpai. Arigatou udah mau review senpai.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin bertiup pelan, membuat dahan-dahan pohon bergerak sehingga daunnya yang sudah menguning berguguran. Masih di tempat yang sama terakhir kita bertemu, yaitu kediaman Haruno. Ya, aku masih di sini tepatnya di kamarku bersama dengannya. Masih tetap membicarakan hal yang sama. Menunggunya berbicara untuk memberitahuku apa hubungan mereka, hubungan antara dia dan sahabatku Ino.

Menghela nafas, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali menghela nafas. Banyaknya kejutan yang tak mampu aku tampung membuatku kerepotan, pasalnya kejutan yang diberikan dapat membuat seseorang merasa pusing dibuatnya. Kejutan yang sangat-sangat bisa membuat orang terkejut. Saking terkejutnya Anda mukin bisa terkena serangan jantung. Ok, ok, itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan.

Kembali ke atensi awalku, memperhatikannya.

 _Satu-dua kata_ , aku mulai jengah.

Pasalnya dia terus mengulang-ulang kalimatnya. Kenapa seperti di sinetron saja, gerakannya seperti tambah lamban dan sangat lama. Membuat jantungku terus menggila saking gugupnya. Cepatlah.

"Dia adalah..."katanya memberi jeda sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"...adalah..."sekarang jeda lagi.

Oh, ayolah jangan membuat orang semakin gugup, cepat katakan. _Inner_ ku mulai memberontak tak sabaran. Memaki-maki dirinya yang membuatku menunggu lama.

"Itu benar."kataku pada akhirnya memotong jedanya.

"Ck, selain merepotkan kau juga tak sabaran"katanya sembari mendengus.

"Kau terlalu lama, bahkan di acara sinetron tak selama ini. _To the point_ saja. Dari pada kau terus memberiku jeda yang tak penting."kataku sedikit kesal, tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam yang mengarah padaku. Mungkin aku akan takut terbirit-birit jika keadaannya tak seperti ini. Tapi sekarang fokusku hanya satu untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Entah dia melotot, menatap tajam bahkan memegang benda tajam aku tak peduli sekarang. Emmm, tapi yang terakhir lupakan saja sepertinya sedikit menyeramkan. Bisa-bisa aku digorok saat ini juga.

"Iya."katanya pada akhirnya diikuti helaan nafas.

Tunggu, jawabannya hanya iya. Apanya yang iya? Ternyata benar, dia yang terlalu pintar dan aku yang terlalu bodoh. Sampai-sampai dia hanya mengatakan itu. Menghela nafas lagi dan lagi, ternyata itu benar mereka pacaran. Tunggu dulu.

 _ **WHAT?**_

Mereka benar-benar pacaran, hancurlah hidupku. Sekarang aku mulai menunduk dalam, merenung, memikirkan, menerawang dan menimbang, kita singkat saja 4M. 4M cara mudah mengatasi masalah. Loh kok malah iklan, _sorry-sorry_ kebawa suasana jadi kebabblasan deh. Ok, kita kebali ke cerita (nada ala tukul).

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan."katanya mencoba menenangkanku tapi tetap saja kata-katanya datar.

"Kau tahu cara mengatasinya?"tanyaku senang dan langsung mengangkat kepalaku seperti semula, tegak.

"Tidak, akan kupikirkan nanti."mendengar jawabannya, bagai bunga yang layu aku mulai menunduk lagi.

"Kau terlalu mencemaskan semuanya, tenanglah."katanya sambil menepuk pucuk kepalaku sedikit keras lalu pergi menjauh.

"Aw, pelan-pelan. Kau mau ke mana?"tanyaku heran sembari mengelus-elus kepalaku yang sakit. Benar-benar tidak romantis, mengelus kepalaku saja rasanya sakit. Hehehe, masih saja aku mengomel di dalam hati padahal lagi serius nih.

Dia mulai berhenti, walau sepertinya dia tidak ada niat untuk berbalik dan terus memunggungiku. Beberapa detik kemudian dia mulai berbicara.

"Aku pergi menemui Ino sekarang. Kau selesaikan saja semuanya. Aku akan kembali lagi ke sini. Tunggu aku."katanya dingin sembari melanjutkan melangkah pergi. Walau kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dingin, ketus dan menyebalkan tapi aku merasa dia orang yang cukup peduli, hangat serta ramah. Walau berbeda 360 derajat dari sifat aslihnya, tapi itu yang ku rasakan. Mungkin aku mulai terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu, ya entahlah. Sekarang yang bisa aku lakukan hanya beres-beres. Waktunya menggunakan jurus 4M, yaitu merenung, memikirkan, menerawang dan menimbang barang-barang mana yang harus ku bawa dan tetap ku pertahankan di sini. Semua hanya untuk motif jaga-jaga, misalnya jika aku ingin kabur dari apartemennya aku tak usah repot-repot mengemasi barangku dan membawanya lagi ke sini.

2 jam berlalu dan aku berhasil menyelesaikan mengemasi barangku. Huft, cukup capek juga. Dan sekarang aku sudah terjerat penyakit 5 L (Letih, Lesu, Lunglai, Lemah dan yang terakhir Lapar). Mungkin aku harus pergi ke dapur. Oh iya, baruku ingat. _Handphonek_ u. Jangan sampai aku meninggalkannya lagi, bisa-bisa aku repot kembali. Ku ambil _handphone_ ku yang berada di tas atas meja.

 _ **10 panggilan tidak terjawab.**_

 _ **5 sms yang belum dibaca.**_

Dari siapa? Mungkin itu semua dari Ino.

Ku pencet-pencet tombol _handphone_ ku untuk memeriksanya. Dan benar, semua SMS dari Ino yang isinya dia marah-marah karena tak ku angkat telponnya. Sekarang aku beralih ke panggilan tidak terjawab, dan benar juga 9 panggilan dari Ino.

Tunggu, 9 panggilan. Aku tak salah baca kan? Aku mulai mengeceknya lagi untuk memastikan. Ternyata benar hanya 9 panggilan dan 1 panggilan lagi dari nomor tak dikenal jam 08.03. Berarti hari ini, aku langsung melihat jam di dinding dan yang benar saja sekarang sudah pukul 10.00. Apa sebegitu lupa diri karena mengemasi barang-barang sampai aku lupa waktu. Lagi pula handphoneku memang selalu berada pada profil diam karena jika tidak begitu ini akan sangat merepotkan. Bisa-bisa waktuku terganggu hanya karena ini. Tapi siapa penelpon tak dikenal itu? Walaupun aku merasa penasaran tapi aku tak mencoba untuk mencari tahu lebih lanjut. Aku tak suka terlibat dengan orang asing.

 _ **Grukkkk...Grukkkk...**_

Tiba-tiba perutku berbunyi. Membuatku pergi melangkah menuju dapur. Mengambil nasi dan lauk pauk yang aku inginkan juga segelas air. Kemudian aku duduk di kursi dan menaruh makananku di meja makan.

Menelpon Ino, bisa-bisa dia marah karena tak menjawab telponnya kemarin.

 _ **Tut...tut...tut...**_

"Halo, _moshi moshi_ Ino- _pig_."kataku ramah. Setelah mengatakan itu aku memakan sesendok nasi lalu mengunyahnya.

"Hey, kau kemana saja. Aku menelponmu kemarin dan kau tak mengangkatnya."kata Ino dengan suara kesal.

"Hahahaha, _gomen-gomen_. Sepertinya kau ada di dalam mobil. Pergi ke mana? Sama siapa?"tanyaku bertubi-tubi karena penasaran, sekarang aku kembali menyendokkan nasi ke mulutku.

"Pendengaranmu luar biasa _Forehead_ , aku baru saja bertemu Shikamaru dan sekarang kami ada diperjalanan menuju rumahku."jawab Ino antusias.

"Oh, kau bersama pangeranmu."kataku sambil kembali menyendokkan nasi ke mulutku.

 ** _1 detik._**

 ** _2 detik._**

 ** _3 detik._**

 _ **Uhuk...uhuk...**_

"Hei kau tak apa-apa _Forehead_?"tanya Ino khawatir karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara batukku.

"Aa.. Iya..uhuk..uhuk.."kataku sambil meraih segelas air.

"Makanya jika makan jangan bicara."omel Ino.

Kenapa aku bisa lupa Shikamaru adalah pacar Ino. Suamiku adalah pacar Ino yang selama ini dia ceritakan padaku. Hah, mungkin aku masih belum terbiasa dan menjawab pertanyaan Ino seperti biasa. Yah, namanya juga reflek mau gimana lagi.

"Hey.. _Forehead_ kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa diam?"tanya Ino sedikit berteriak ketika tak mendapat respon dariku.

"Iya, iya Ino- _pig_ aku baik-baik saja kau pikir aku akan mati. Sudah dulu ya."kataku kemudian memencet tombol merah dan menaruh handphoneku di saku celana.

Sulit ya, ketika ternyata suami kita adalah pacar sahabat sendiri. Kenapa semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. Dan bagaimana aku berekspresi di depan Ino, seperti biasakah ketika tidak terjadi sesuatu. Tapi nyatanya telah terjadi sesuatu dan itu sangat sulit ketika ingin bersikap biasa saja.

Kembali melanjutkan makanku. Tetap saja aku harus sehat walau diterjang banyak masalah. Lagi pula aku masih punya misi mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha. Setelah makan aku kembali ke kamar. Mungkin menunggu akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, lebih baik aku belajar.

30 menit kemudian aku mendengar suara bel. Tetap fokus belajar, lagi pula ada _kaasan_ yang akan membukakan pintu untuk tamu.

"Sudah selesai?"tanya seseorang datar dari arah belakang membuatku menolehkan kepala sekilas untuk menatapnya. Aaa, ternyata dia yang datang.

"Sudah."jawabku masih tetap fokus belajar.

"Kalau begitu kita langsung pergi saja."dia mulai mengangkat kardus yang berisi barang-barangku.

"Tunggu."kataku menghentikannya ketika dia melangkah pergi.

"Ada apa?"

"Sekalian dengan koperku."perintahku dengan suara yang semanis mungkin dan di akhiri senyum yang lebar.

"Ck, merepotkan."katanya sembari memutar bola matanya bosan.

" _Please_."kataku sekali lagi merayunya. Kulihat dia hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dan hal berikutnya yang ia lakukan adalah mengangkat semua barang bawaanku sekaligus. Wow _sugoi_... Aku mulai mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ternyata kau kuat juga. Hihihihihi."kataku terkikik geli. Berhasil mengerjainya merupakan kepuasan tersendiri untukku. Maklum mencari hiburan dari pada terus memikirkan masalah.

" _Urusai_."ucapnya sedikit kesal.

"Uwaaa... Kabur."kataku mencoba meledeknya sambil berlari kecil dan terus menatapnya lalu sesekali melet-melet kepadanya.

 _ **Duakkk...**_

"Aw."ringisku kesakitan ketika membentur tembok di depanku. Ah, sakit. Aku sih terlalu fokus meledeknya.

"Hahahahaha.. Sekarang giliranku tertawa."katanya puas, tapi tetap saja tertawanya kaku. Dasar tembok sialan, bikin aku malu saja. Tapi seketika itu aku mengingat sesuatu, yaitu untuk berpamitan kepada _kaasan_ , ternyata ada manfaatnya juga terbentur.

Aku mulai mencari beliau di dapur dan ketemu. Aku kan sudah hafal kebiasaan _kaasan_ jika jam segini.

" _Kaasan_ kami ingin pulang."ucapku di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ah iya."jawab _kaasan_ ku sembari mengikutiku keluar.

Aku melihat Shikamaru telah berada di luar rumah dengan barangku yang berserakan di depan pintu. Hahaha... Pasti dia kelelahan. Ow, betapa jahatnya aku. Bukannya dibantuin malah diledekin (jangan ditiru ya para readers).

" _Kaasan_ kami pamit dulu ya."kata Shikamaru ramah kepada _kaasan_ ku.

"Hati-hati di jalan."kata _kaasan_ sembari tersenyum.

Sekarang Shikamaru kembali membawakan barang-barangku untuk ditaruh di mobil. Dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Saku, kau tidak menolong suamimu?"tanya _kaasan_.

"Hehehehe. Dia sendiri yang ingin mengangkat semuanya _kaasan_. Shikamarukan kuat."jawabku sembari mengangkat kedua tanganku membentuk huruf u, lalu tertawa. _Kaasan_ hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu tersenyum.

"Dasar pengantin baru."kata _kaasan_ pelan.

"Da...da... _Kaasan_."kataku melambaikan tangan kepada _kaasan_ ketika kami telah berada di dalam mobil. Kemudian mobil melaju.

"Capek?"tanyaku dengan nada mengejek setelah membenarkan posisi dudukku.

"..."

"Kau berkeringat, mauku elap?"tanyaku lagi sedikit menggodanya.

"..."

"Dasar, menyebalkan."kataku mendengus setelah dua kali diacuhkan.

"Kau tidak mengangkat telponku."katanya tiba-tiba setelah mengacuhkanku.

"Oh, nomor itu kamu."kataku ber oh ria sambil mengambil _handphone_ ku yang berada di kantong celanaku dan menyimpan nomernya.

Ku beri nama apa ya? Mungkin si Bodoh Menyebalkan, tapi dia pintar atau si Dingin Menyebalkan. Kulirik dia, lalu terpikir sebuah nama yang pas **"TUAN NANAS MENYEBALKAN"**. Hihihi. Pas sekali seperti model rambutnya yang menyerupai nanas.

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku?"

"Hn."hanya itu jawabanku karena aku sedang malas menjelaskannya. Tapi, dia tahu dari mana nomorku. Apa jangan-jangan dia penggemar rahasiaku atau jangan-jangan dia orang yang selalu mengikutiku apa ya namanya oh iya stalker.

"Kau tahu dari mana nomorku?"tanyaku akhirnya.

"Hn."ck, dasar. Dia hanya menjawab seperti itu. Mungkin dia marah kepadaku karena tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Ini mah senjata makan tuan namanya.

Akhirnya kami telah sampai, sekarang kami berada di _lift_ menuju apartemennya. Keluar dari _lift_ kami melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya. Aku melangkah mengikuti Shikamaru di belakangnya. Jika barang-barangku, Shikamaru mengandalkan jasa orang lain untuk mengantarnya ke atas. Aku memperhatikan Shikamaru yang memencet _password_ apartemennya lalu pintu terbuka.

" _Happy 2nd Anniversarry_ Shika."teriak seseorang dari dalam. Suaranya sangat kukenal. Ino. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus melakukan apa?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author :** Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4 ini*Huft.

 **Sakura :** Authornya lagi gak semangat*geleng-geleng kepala.

 **Author** : Saku-chan khawatirin author*senang.

 **Ino** : Iya nih, authornya lagi gak semangat.

 **Author** : Ino-chan juga khawatirin author*tambah senang.

 **Sakura + Ino** : Kagak, ngarep lu.

 **Author** : Uwaaa*Langsung pundung dipojokan.

 **Shikamaru** : Lagi-lagi kalian berisik, ganggu orang tidur.

 **Sakura + Ino + Author** : Lagi-lagi kamu tidur disini. Pergi*Teriak (author juga ikutan, hehehehe).

 **Shikamaru** : *ngorek kuping*Urusai. Dari pada dengerin mereka, waktunya **REVIEW**. Jangan sampai anda semua menjadi pembaca gelap. jadi kalau baca di tempat terang#plaakk. Don't flame, kalau dikit-dikit bolehlah #plaak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	5. 2nd Anniversary?

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja dan tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **zielavienaz96** chapter 4 : Maigad..! Terbongkar sudah identiti ku..hahahah.. Ku pikir udah sempurna tutup diri ku ini.. Hahahah.. Dan.. Aku semakin takut sih baca ff kamu ni.. Bikin ino sama siapa aja untuk naruto atau sasuke.. Hahaha.. Semoga tuhan lindungi ino.. Hahahh.

 **Jawab :** Hehehe, soalnya keliatan dari bahasanya beda gitu, coba diperjelas lagi bahasa malaynya, soalnya saya suka. Dulu saya rada jago bahasa malay soalnya saya main avataria dan temannya banyak dari malay /gaknanya/. Hehehe, gomen. Iya nanti Ino mau dipasangin sama seseorang dan bisa hidup bahagia melupakan Shika. Hahahaha... semoga. Arigatou udah mau review.

 **Rin Mizuki** chapter 4 : Wah, baru kali ini baca fic nya sika sama saku.. Tp aku suka.. Semangat terus ya.. :)

 **Jawab :** Yoroshiku senpai, arigatou udah mau baca terus review. Iya makasih, senpai juga terus semangat :D .

 **Hyuuga Fura-chan D'Fujoshi** chapter 4 : Hwaa kenapa Dina-san suka banget nulis TBC di saat ceritanya lagi gantung? Suka banget bikin penasaran nih yg namanya author... Apa yg akan Sakura lakukan saat dia tau Ino ada disana?! Jadi penasaran sama respon Ino pas tau Shika jadi suami Sakura.. Ngomong-ngomong Dina-san suka SasuNaru? Haah itu mah sudah jadi pair yaoi paling fenomenal,, kalo Fura sukanya SasoDei /gaknanya/ Ditunggu next chapternya ya Dina-senpai..

 **Jawab :** Hahahaha, iya. Biar lebih greget gitu bacanya terus feelnya dapet. /semogaaja/. Iya saya suka SasuNaru, soalnya menurutku mereka pantes, yang satu cerewet dan satunya lagi irit bicara /gaknanya/ Wah, Fura-san suka SasoDei ya, mereka juga ok. Iya, makasih. Jaanee~

 **AriyaniAjahlah** chapter 3 : Keren buangett tor, fic nya. Suka dehh sama sifat sikamaru dan sakura. Yang satu cool dan yg satunya lagi bawel. Pokonya suka banget dehh sama kariya mu ini. Di tunggu kelanjutannya. Arigato.

 **Jawab :** Wah, arigatou senpai. Yoroshiku nee~

 **guest** chapter 4 : *lirik sana* *lirik sini* Ini kok bnyak yg request Ino yah? *lirik arsip Sakura*

 **Jawab :** *Ngikut lirik sana* *lirik sini* Hehehe, saya juga gak tahu, mungkin mereka suka sama Ino *ngikut lirik arsip Sakura* #Plllaaaak.

 **res** chapter 4 : bikin penasaran itu astaga. update kilat yaa xD

 **Jawab :** Wah, makasih senpai udah penasaran#Pllaaak. Em, saya usahain.

 **anon** chapter 4 : semangat thor. tetep lanjutin sampe end yaaa:)

 **Jawab :** Makasih senpai. Hn, saya mengerti.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sunyi senyap, suasana di sini sangat sepi. Hanya ada orang yang melintas beberapa kali itu pun jarang. Apalagi di hari libur seperti ini, mungkin semua orang sedang bersantai di apartemen masing-masing atau pergi ke luar untuk jalan-jalan. Mematung di punggung Shikamaru. Benar-benar jika sudah begini aku menyadari bahwa aku orang terbodoh yang pernah ada. Tak bisa memikirkan sebuah cara apalagi bertindak.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar mendorongku dengan kasar.

 _ **Blam**_ , suara pintu tertutup.

"Aw, dasar seenaknya sendiri."makiku pada seseorang yang telah mendorongku dengan kasar sampai aku terjatuh sekarang, terduduk di lantai. Yah, walau aku juga ikut bersyukur pasalnyaa Ino tak tahu keberadaanku tadi.

" _Anniversary_."kataku mengulang kata-kata Ino. Ah, iya aku lupa waktu itu Ino dan Shikamaru jadian tanggal 21 Juni.

Aku melihat seseorang berjalan melewatiku dengan tatapan heran. Aku hanya tersenyum ketika dia melihatku dan kemudian dengan cepat aku berdiri.

"Ah, kenapa aku bisa duduk di situ ya? Hahahahaha."kataku reflek sambil menepuk-nepuk bajuku yang sedikit kotor terkena debu.

Sungguh sangat memalukan. Kenapa tadi aku tak buru-buru bangun dan malah enak-enakan melamun di situ. Penasaran. Sekarang aku malah penasaran apa yang sedang mereka lakukan berdua. Bahkan Ino tahu _password_ apartemen Shikamaru. Aku saja yang istrinya tak tahu. Mencoba menguping aku menempelkan telingaku di depan pintu sambil menajamkan pendengaranku. Belum sempat aku mendengarnya tiba-tiba ada orang lewat lagi. Membuatku berpura-pura menyentuh tombol-tombol untuk membuka pintu apartemen. Sambil kembali tersenyum lalu sedikit membungkuk sopan kepada orang tersebut.

Hah, sepertinya aku tak ditakdirkan untuk mengetahui acara mereka. Aku mulai berjalan menjauh, takut-takut Ino membuka pintu.

Dan seperkian detik setelah memikirkannya itupun terjadi. Astaga, cepat-cepat aku memalingkan wajahku dan terus berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh setikit pun.

 _"Forehead."_

Reflek akupun menoleh. Bodohnya aku, kenapa bisa-bisanya aku menoleh, bukannya kabur saja.

"Ke sini."kata Ino menyuruhku menghampirinya.

Gawat, kenapa aku harus ketahuan. Mungkin karena rambutku yang langka ini. Pasalnya jarang sekali orang-orang yang memiliki warna rambut _pink_. Jadi terlalu mudah untukku dikenal orang walau berada dikerumunan sekalipun.

Mau tak mau aku berjalan mendekati Ino perlahan sambil memikirkan suatu alasan jika dia bertanya kenapa aku berada di sini. Sekarang aku telah berada di depan Ino. Menghela nafas panjang untuk mengurangi gugupku. Terlalu berdebar-debar rasanya.

"Kutunggu dari tadi, lama sekali sih?"

"Eh."ataku bingung.

"Ayo."belum sempat keterkejutanku berakhir, Ino malah menyeretku ke dalam.

Mungkinkah Kami-sama masih berpihak kepadaku. Tapi untunglah, aku tak perlu membuat alasan. Karena jika Ino tahu gerak-gerikku mencurigakan, dia akan mencari tahu dan bisa-bisa semuanya terbongkar. Aaaa, tidak.

"Hei, _Forehead_. Duduklah."kata Ino yang sudah duduk duluan.

"Ah, iya."jawabku setelah tersadar sambil perlahan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Oh iya, ini dia Shikamaru _Forehead._ "kata Ino sambil memperkenalkan pacarnya, yang sudah kuketahui sebelumnya. Malah dia adalah suamiku. Mungkin jika aku tak mengenalnya apalagi dia suamiku sendiri. Pasti sekarang aku akan sedikit bercanda dengan Ino tanpa canggung sedikit pun. Kulihat dia bertingkah seperti biasanya tetap tenang dan dingin. Ck, dia bisa berpura-pura kenapa aku tidak. Aku tak akan kalah darinya. Kemudian aku menghela nafas panjang untuk bersiap berbicara.

"Jangan panggil aku _Forehead_ di depan pacarmu Ino- _pig_."kataku dengan nada kesal yang tentunya dibuat-buat.

"Dan kau juga jangan panggil aku _pig_ di depan pacarku."timpal Ino sambil sedikit memanyunkan mulutnya.

"Oh iya. Namaku Haruno Sakura sahabat terbaik Ino."kataku tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hn, Nara Shikamaru."jawabnya datar.

"Ah, kalian manis sekali."kata Ino gemes sambil mencubit pipi kami bersamaan menggunakan kedua tanggannya. "Aku siapkan dulu makanannya."lanjutnya sembari pergi. Bahkan Ino sepertinya telah biasa berada di sini.

"Kau ketahuan?"tiba-tiba Shikamaru bertanya, membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Aku juga bingung, kenapa Ino menyeretku ke sini."

"Dia curiga?"

"Sepertinya tidak, lebih baik aku membantu Ino di dalam."kataku sembari berdiri dan perlahan melangkah pergi untuk menghampiri Ino. Tiba-tibaseseorang malah menarik pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau di sini saja, jangan menimbulkan masalah."

Apa katanya? Menimbulkan masalah? Memang kamu pikir aku pembuat onar.

"Maaf, aku memang sadar bahwa aku orang yang bodoh. Tapi aku bukan pembuat masalah. Lepaskan."kataku sambil menghempaskan tangannya kasar.

Tapi dipikir-pikir lagi aku memang tak bisa menjawab jika Ino menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang.

"Berubah pikiran?"tanyanya meledekku walau nada bicaranya tetap dingin.

" _Urusai_."jawabku sedikit kesal tanpa mau menatap wajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ino kembali dengan membawa kue yang bertuliskan _Happy 2nd Anniversary_. Ino terlihat benar-benar menyukai Shikamaru sampai membuat kejutan seperti ini. Apalagi sedari tadi wajahnya terus berseri-seri dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari bibirnya. Seharusnya aku tak boleh berada di antara mereka, menjadi tembok besar yang memisahkan mereka berdua. Betapa jahatnya aku.

"Ayo kita tiup lilinnya."kata Ino antusias, dari ekspresinya Ino terlihat sangat bahagia. Aku tak tega membuat kebahagiannya ini berakhir. Jika Ino tahu semuanya, apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku harap dia takkan membenciku.

"Hey, kenapa diam. Ayo tiup. Tapi sebelum itu _make a wish_ dulu ya."kami bertiga mulai memejamkan mata. Memohon sesuatu sesuai keinginan kita masing-masing.

 _'Aku berharap kami bertiga bisa menemukan jalan keluar tanpa membuat seseorang terluka'_ Itulah permohonanku. Benar-benar sangat naif bukan, menginginkan semua orang bahagia.

Apa mungkin aku harus bercerai dengan Shikamaru? Lagi pula kita sama-sama tidak saling mencintai. Tapi bagaimana dengan _kaasan_ , beliau sangat bahagia sekarang karena pernikahan kami. Apalagi kami baru saja menikah, bahkan baru 1 hari. Ah, aku sangat bingung. Lebih baik sekarang aku jalani saja, siapa tahu dengan begitu aku bisa mendapat jalan keluarnya.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku. Ternyata mereka sudah lebih dulu membuka mata.

"Kau lama sekali _Forehead_. Apa doamu?"tanya Ino penasaran.

"Jika kuberi tahu bisa-bisa permintaanku tak terkabul Ino- _pig_."jawabku sedikit terkekeh.

"Ah, pelit."kata Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Biarkan saja. Lebih baik sekarang kita tiup lilinnya."

"Baiklah. 1...2...3."kami meniup lilin tersebut bersamaan, tak terkecuali Shikamaru. Mungkin sekarang aku harus melupakan dulu apa yang telah terjadi dan waktunya menikmati hidup menghilangkan semua masalah untuk sesaat.

"Waktunya makan."kulihat Ino sedang memotong-motong kuenya dan menaruhnya di piring.

"Potongan pertama pastinya untuk Shikamar.'kata Ino sambil menyerahkan piring yang telah berisi kue. Saat ini kedua pipi Ino telah bersemu merah, dia terlihat sedikit malu-malu ketika mengatakannya. Padahal sudah 2 tahun mereka jadian tapi tetap saja masih malu-malu. Sungguh bahagianya. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya pacaran yang selalu Ino ceritakan padaku. Bahkan dia selalu menyuruhku untuk mencari pacar padahal aku tak tertarik. Dengan melihat ini, aku jadi sedikit merasa "menginginkan" untuk memiliki seseorang yang mencintaiku, memperhatikanku dan selalu melindungiku.

"Hn."

Tapi tetap saja, di keadaan apapun Shikamaru selalu bersifat dingin. Masa dia hanya mengatakan sesuatu tak jelas seperti itu benar-benar tak romantis.

Tapi ekspresi Ino sungguh di luar dugaan. Malah sekarang wajahnya sudah merah bagai kepiting rebus. Sebegitu senangkah Ino dengan jawaban ''Hn''. Hanya Hn lo. Benar-benar tak waras.

"Dan ini untukmu _Forehead_."kata Ino sambil menyerahkan piring berikutnya yang telah berisi kue.

"Makasih."kataku sembari tersenyum bahagia. Tak tahu kenapa ketika melihat seseorang bahagia apalagi dia adalah sahabatku aku juga ikut bahagia.

Aku makan dalam diam. Hanya Ino yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh. Sesekali aku menanggapinya dengan mengangguk, tersenyum atau mengucapkan iya. Jika Shikamaru dia hanya terus mengatakan ''hn''. Ingat hanya hn. Tak tahu kenapa aku terus merasa bahwa Shikamaru sedang menatapku. Apa hanya perasaanku saja atau aku terlalu ke gr-an, tapi itu yang kurasakan. Sesekali aku membuktikannya dengan meliriknya dan ketika mata kami bertemu, aku langsung mengalihkan tatapanku kepada Ino atau benda lain yang dapat kulihat. Terlalu aneh bagiku ketika dia terus menatapku seperti itu membuatku salah tingkah dan juga risih.

Acaranya telah berakhir dan sekarang waktunya beres-beres.

"Ino- _pig_ , aku bantu."ucapku sembari mengambil gelas-gelas yang tersisa.

"Tak usah, kau ajak saja Shikamaru untuk ngobrol. Kau tahu kalian sangat tak akrab. Aku tak mau sahabat dan pacarku begitu. Sana cepat."Ino malah mendorongku menjauh. Apasih yang ada dipikirkan Ino? Dia ingin aku dekat dengannya? dengan cara mengobrol? Oh, ayolah jangan lagi membuatku bingung.

"Ta-tapi, lebih baik kau yang mengobrol dengannya. Bukannya sekarang hari bahagia kalian."kataku tak mau kalah.

"Sana."Ino malah sampai memelototiku.

Harus ya? Benar-benar harus? Penting apa?

Akhirnya aku mengalah dan mulai berjalan mendekatinya yang telah berada di sofa di ruang tengah. Mendudukkan diriku sembari menyender lelah. Menatap ke atas lalu memejamkan mata perlahan.

"Shika."panggilku pelan tanpa repot-repot merubah posisi.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat lelah?"tanyanya, terselip nada khawatir di sana walau nada bicaranya tetap dingin.

"Kau telah memikirkan atau menemukan sebuah cara?"

"Tak ada."

"Bukankah kau jenius?"

"Bahkan seorang jenius akan bodoh jika berhadapan soal masalah cinta."

"Hah."aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Bagaimana jika cerai?"

"Itu bukan cara menyelesaikan masalah nona Haruno. Kau hanya lari dari masalah."katanya sembari pergi meninggalkanku.

Tak tahu kenapa sepertinya dia sangat kesal, tak seperti biasanya. Kesalnya saat ini terasa berbeda. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku. Tapi dia benar, aku hanya ingin lari dari masalah ini. Bahkan aku sudah memikirkannya tadi.

Mungkin jika aku bercerai _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ akan sangat marah. Tapi menurutku mereka akan kembali lagi seperti semula ketika aku telah menemukan pengganti. Bukankah mereka hanya ingin aku menikah. Dan jika aku mengatakan aku tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini. Mungkin mereka akan maklum dan menyetujuinya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan keluarga Shikamaru? Mungkin karena itu dia marah ketika aku mengatakan kata cerai, tak ingin membuat keluarganya sedih.

Tunggu, dia sedang marah, membuatku menambah masalah saja. Padahal satu masalah belum selesai bertambah lagi masalah baru. Jika pepatah mengatakan _'Belum selesai satu, tumbuh seribu'_ . Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Meminta maaf. Akan ku lakukan nanti. Sekarang aku mulai membuka mata perlahan dan berdiri.

" _Forehead_ , mana Shikamaru?"tanya Ino bingung ketika tak melihat Shikamaru bersamaku. Dia telah selesai membereskan semuanya.

"Ah, aku tak tahu."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya."setelah mengatakannya Ino melangkah pergi.

"Hah."kembali menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa. Hey, kenapa aku sangat melow sekali. Ini bukan seperti Sakura yang kukenal saja, bukankah Sakura yang ku kenal menghabiskan hidupnya dengan santai. Masalah, seperti angin berlalu baginya. Jadi tak usah dipikirkan. Lakukan saja apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Em, itu benar. Sekarang tersenyumlah.

"Hei, _Forehead_ kau gila."kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Yang benar saja Ino- _pig_ , aku masih waras."kataku sambil memanyunkan bibir kesal.

"Nyatanya kau tersenyum sendirian. Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Shikamaru akan mengantar kita."

"Mengantar kemana?"reflek aku bertanya. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku.

"Ke rumah mu dan aku lah _Forehead_."

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda Ino- _pig_."

Kami bertigapun telah berada di dalam mobil dengan Ino yang duduk di samping Shikamaru. Jika aku, jangan ditanya pastilah aku duduk di belakang.

"Shika."aku mendengar Ino memanggil Shikamaru.

"Hn."jawabnya

"Kau terlihat sedang marah? Apa kau tak senang dengan kejutanku?"

Bagaimana Ino bisa tahu jika Shikamaru marah atau tidak. Nyatanya dia hanya mengatakan "Hn". Hah, mungkin karena Ino telah mengenalnya sejak kecil. Jadi dia paham bagaimana sikap Shikamaru.

"Tidak Ino, aku sangat senang."

"Hah, kau tidak ingin menceritakannya. Baiklah."nada kecewa terdengar dari perkataan Ino. Aku tahu itu, walau aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya karena aku duduk di belakang dan dia terus melihat lurus ke depan, tak menoleh satu sama lain.

Tak terasa kita sudah sampai di rumah Ino. Inopun turun dan kemudian mobil melaju lagi.

"Daaa."kataku sambil malambaikan tangan.

Setelah agak jauh, mungkin sekarang rumah Ino tak terlihat. Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, ada apa?. Apa dia ingin menyuruhku untuk turun. Jangan-jangan dia marah kepadaku bukannya Ino.

"Kau, duduk di depan."katanya dingin. Aku langsung bergegas keluar mobil dan duduk di depan. Jika dia marah auranya sungguh menyeramkan. Lagi-lagi dia marah karena aku. Setelah aku menutup pintu mobil, mobilpun kembali melaju.

"Maaf."kataku pelan.

"Jangan katakan lagi."

'Maaf maksudkmu?"tanyaku tak mengerti.

"Bukan bodoh. Maksudku bercerai."katanya sedikit kesal. Lagi-lagi aku membuatnya marah. Dasar bodoh.

'Ah, baiklah."

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang akan memikirkan semuanya. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis seperti ratu dan menunggu hasilnya."sekarang dia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum tulus.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Baru pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum begitu tulus kepadaku. Aku mematung masih terpesona melihatnya.

"Mengerti?."tanyanya sambil menepuk kepalaku. Sesekali matanya melirik ke jalan.

"Aw."ringisku karena perlakuannya, dia memang tak bisa mengelus kepala seseorang. Dasar. "Iya, aku mengerti."jawabku sedikit kesal karena kepalaku kembali terasa sakit. Dia benar-benar seseorang yang tak romantis bahkan di dalam situasi seperti ini. Tapi itulah Shikamaru. Jika dia romantis bukan Shikamaru namanya.

"Hahahaha."tak sadar akupun tertawa ketika memikirkannya.

'Ada yang lucu?"tanyanya, sekarang pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan.

"Tidak ada. Hahahaha."kataku kembali tertawa.

"Dasar, menyebalkan."dengus Shikamaru.

 _Memang benar, itulah gaya Shikamaru yang sesungguhnya._

 _Shikamaru yang kukenal si Tuan Nanas menyebalkan._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author** : *Huft* Konflik batinnya terlalu rumit dan bertele-tele. -_-

 **Sakura** : Yee... Itu mah salah author.

 **Author** : Iya iya Saku-chan.

 **Ino** : Yeey, hari ini aku sedikit ada peningkatan di chapter ini.

 **Author** : Ino-chan senang?.

 **Ino** : Kagak.

 **Author** : Uwaa. Kalian benar-benar menyebalkan.

 **Shikamaru** : Itu kata-kataku thor.

 **Author** : Pinjam bentar ya Shika-kun*kedip mata*.

 **Shikamaru** : Menjijikkan.

 **Author** : Dari pada banyak yang nyalahin author mending langsung aja ditunggu REVIEW nya. Jangan sampai readers semua menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat yang terang #Plaaaak. Don't Flame ya, kalau dikit-dikit mah gak papa#Plaaak. Arigatou, janee~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	6. Sungguh Tampan?

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **dara093** chapter 5 : yah shikamaru perlu berpikir keras nih, milih ino atau mulai jatuh hati sama sakura. sakura melow banget disini, ga bisa nolak. semoga semuanya jdi jelas. hwaiting next chap

 **Jawab** : Hahahaha, iya bener tuh. Hn. Arigatou senpai ^_^ .

 **mira cahya 1** chapter 5 : Shikamaru misterius neeh. Ga jelas gimna perasaan dia ke Sakura atau ke Ino. Ah, gimana reaksi ino kalau tau shika n sakura udah menikah ya?

 **Jawab** : Hehehe iya. Bener-bener *ngangguk-ngangguk* Pasti Ino tidak biasa-biasa saja. /soktahulu/ Arigatou senpai udah mau review.

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 5 : aaaaaasuka bangettt kasian si Sasuke, belum muncul sama sekali :p ditunggu kelanjutannya salam kenal, Myo;)

 **Jawab** : Makasih, iya tuh kasihan Sasuke gak muncul-muncul*dichidori*Iya, Yoroshiku nee~, Din.

 **Hyuuga Fura-chan D'Fujoshi** chapter 5 : Makin lama makin seru aja. Jangan-jangan senyum Shikamaru itu tanda mulai suka sama Sakura.. Ralat aja buat penulisan Kami-sama. Yg benar Kami-sama bukan kami-sama karna itu nama Tuhan jadi huruf pertamanya besar. Ditunggu ya lanjutannya..

 **Jawab** : Makasih senpai. Iya...iya...bisa jadi...bisa jadi...tidak...tidak...#Plaaak. Em, makasih senpai sudah mengingatkan. Hn, iya*ngangguk*.

 **Rin Mizuki** chapter 5 : Nah lho.. Kok shika marah gitu saat sakura bilang cerai.. Tp kalo d pikir2 kasian jga ino.. Ganbatte ne..

 **Jawab** : Hn, itu masih menjadi misteri. Iya kasihan Ino-chan*peluk dan cium ino*. Makasih senpai.

 **Farah762** chapter 1 : bagus hehem suaminnya sakura pasti sasuke#ngarep

 **Farah762** chapter 2 : yah... shika , tapi nggak papa deh, ceritanya bagus.

 **Farah762** chapter 3 : hoo~ berarti sasuke ma ino, kayaknya bagus juga. baru pertama baca pair ini

 **Farah762** chapter 4 : astaga~ancur deh tuh persahabatan mereka

 **Farah762** chapter 5 : yah.. semoga aja wish nya sakura terkabul, kalau sasuke nggak ada yang punya buat aku aja #di chidori. author juga suka sasunaru? wah sama dong#tos

 **Jawab** : Wah, buat senpai makasih udah mau review di setiap chapter*bungkukbungkuk*. Kayaknya bukan deh senpai. Gomenne~, Arigatou. Benarkah? gimana senpai suka? Waktu pertama aku baca pair ini aku langsung suka, mereka berdua menurutku romantis gimana gitu/loh kok malah curhat/ gomen...gomen... kebabblasan. Hn, bisa jadi nanti akan hancur. Semoga saja, Iya author suka pair itu senpai #bales tos.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Langit telah gelap, sekarang tugas bulan untuk berada di atasnya menggantikan matahari ditemani bintang-bintang yang indah. Lampu-lampu bergemerlap telah dinyalakan. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan walau keadaan sedang dingin. Sekarang aku tengah duduk di salah satu kursi. Melihat orang yang terus berlalu lalang dan mobil-mobil yang tengah melintas. Benar-benar keadaan sedang dingin, apa lagi aku tak memakai jaket.

"Ini."kata seseorang menyodorkan kopi panas ke arahku lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Makasih."kataku menerima kopi pemberiannya, lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Kau kedinginan?"tanyanya yang sekarang telah menatapku.

"Tak masalah bagiku."bukannya memberi jawaban, aku malah membuat alasan.

Sekarang aku melihat dia melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya di kepalaku. Hah, dia benar-benar tak romantis. Bukankah seharusnya dia lingkarkan di badanku. Dasar, Tuan Nanas. Aku mengambil jaketnya yang berada di kepalaku lalu memakainya.

"Kau tak kedinginan?"tanyaku setelah selesai memakainya.

"Jika kau ingin aku tak kedinginan, kembalikan."dia kembali menatap jalanan sambil menyeduh kopinya.

"Dasar."kataku sambil mendengus. Benar-benar tidak romantis. Seharusnya dia mengatakan hal-hal seperti _'Aku baik-baik saja'_ lalu tersenyum. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia sepertinya bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis. Mungkin memang benar kami tidak diciptakan untuk bersama nyatanya dia bukan tipeku. Tipe ya? Jika memikirkan masalah tipe pria. Sebenarnya aku tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya. Kenapa mendadak aku bilang dia bukan tipeku?

"Kau lapar?"tanyanya setelah sekian detik kami hanya diam.

"Aku ingin ramen."jawabku sambil tersenyum dan menatapnya.

"Baiklah."dia mulai beranjak pergi dan hanya meninggalkan minumannya di sini, di atas kursi.

Lagi-lagi aku sendiri. Sebenarnya aku tak terlalu suka sendiri. Aku hanya ingin benar-benar sendiri ketika belajar. Sambil menunggu Shikamaru kembali aku mengambil _handphoneku_ yang berada di saku celanaku.

 _ **5 sms.**_

Mungkin aku harus mengganti profilku menjadi umum. Aku tak ingin ketinggalan berita atau apa pun itu. Karena sekarang keadaannya tidak sama lagi, tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Setelah mengubah profilku aku mengecek pesan yang belum kubaca. Ah, ternyata dari Ino.

 _'Forehead, aku lupa memberitahumu. Sekarang adalah anniversaryku dengan Shikamaru. Kau datang ya ku tunggu jam 3. Aku akan membuat kejutan dan datang ke apartemennya. Di sini alamatnya ******. Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan dia :) . Ingat, datang. Jangan terus belajar. Jika kau tidak datang aku akan benar-benar marah.'_

Aku tersenyum ketika membacanya. Ino, dia memang sahabat terbaikku. Ketika dia bahagia dia tak pernah melupakanku malah mengajakku masuk dalam kebahagiaannya. Jika begini aku tak kuat untuk terus membohonginya bahwa aku dan Shikamaru telah menikah. Tapi di lain sisi aku takut, sangat takut kehilangannya. Aku takut dia akan membenciku karena merebut orang yang dicintainya. Untuk sekarang aku akan terus mencari cara agar Ino tak mengetahuinya. Sampai aku merasa sanggup untuk mengatakan semuanya. Maafkan aku Ino. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.

 _ **Tes.**_

 _ **Tes**._

 _ **Tes.**_

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh. Kenapa aku sangat melow begini. Bahkan aku tak pernah menangis lagi ketika umurku menginjak 6 tahun. Tapi sekarang, rasanya air mata ini jatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa bisa kucegah.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghapus air mataku. Berjongkok di hadapanku untuk menyejajarkan tubuh kami.

"Jangan menangis. Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis."cara penyampaiannya sungguh menjengkelkan. Bahkan nada bicaranya tetap dingin dan tatapannya yang aneh membuatku bingung. Kemudian aku menghapus air mataku sedikit kasar dengan punggung tanganku. Tak terasa hidungku mengeluarkan ingus, cepat-cepat aku mengelapnya menggunakan jaket yang kukenakan.

"Kau jorok sekali. Ini."katanya menyerahkan sebuah saputangan.

"Kenapa tak dari tadi."ucapku jengkel lalu menggunakannya. Setelah selesai aku mengembalikannya lagi kepada pemiliknya.

"Seharusnya kau simpan dan kau cuci. Ini sangat menjijikkan."dia mulai berdiri dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya tadi.

"Suruh siapa kau meminjamkannya. Rasakan. Hihihi."tak terasa aku mulai tertawa. Ternyata mengerjainya memang menyenangkan.

Kulihat dia mulai tersenyum ke arahku. Ah, senyum itu lagi. Aku mulai berhenti tertawa dan sekarang malah mematung melihatnya. Tak tahu kenapa ada magnet yang membuatku terpaku ketika melihat senyuman itu. Kulihat dia sekarang mengangkat tangannya. Reflek aku melindungi kepalaku.

"Kau kira, aku akan mengelus kepalamu."katanya kembali dengan wajah datar sambil menyerahkan ramen yang kupesan.

"Hahaha, itu hanya perasaanmu."kataku mengelak dan mengambil ramen yang dia serahkan.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat lagi wajah jelekmu itu. Begini saja kau sudah jelek, apalagi menangis."benar-benar menjengkelkan. Dia bahkan tak tahu cara menghibur seorang wanita. Bukannya membuat seseorang membaik malah membuatnya marah.

"Benarkah? Kau pikir kau tampan?"tanyaku sambil mendengus sebal.

"Mau kubuktikan"tantangnya kepadaku. Dia mulai berdiri lalu berjalan perlahan. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan? Lalu sekarang dia malah menabrak seorang wanita. Apa dia sudah tak waras? Sebenarnya apasih yang ingin dia buktikan? Sekarang aku melihat adegan selanjutnya.

"Maaf."katanya pelan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa."kata seorang wanita yang dia tabrak sambil tersipu malu. "Ah, tasku terjatuh."lanjutnya sambil mengambil tasnya. Dan adengan berikutnya, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Benar-benar dramatis, apa dia ingin selingkuh dari Ino.

"Ah, maaf nona."sekarang aku melihat wanita itu terpaku, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Sangat merah.

"Kau tampan."tanpa sadar wanita itu bergumam.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih."sekarang mereka telah berdiri. Kulihat wanita itu benar-benar malu sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tas yang baru dia ambil. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki kekar memegang bahu Shikamaru dari belakang. Dan detik berikutnya yang aku lihat dia menonjok pipi Shikamaru.

 _ **Bught...**_

"Jangan ganggu istriku."katanya marah sembari menyeret istrinya pergi.

Sekarang Shikamaru mulai melangkah ke arahku.

"Hahahaahahaa, kau ditonjok."tak sadar aku menertawainya. "Makanya jangan mengganggu istri orang. Hahahaha."lanjutku mengejeknya.

" _Urusai._ "katanya kembali terduduk sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit.

"Sakit? Hahaha."aku tak bisa menghentikan tawaku sekarang. Benar-benar sangat mengejutkan dan pastinya lucu. Kulihat dia hanya berdecak sebal melihatku "Hahahaha. Tapi itu lucu. Hahahaha saking tampannya, kau sampai dipukuli. Hahahaha."kataku sembari memegang perutku yang mulai terasa sakit. Sekarang dia telah mendelik tajam ke arahku.

 ** _Glek_**. Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah dan berhenti tertawa. Bahkan Shikamaru bisa membuatku tertawa seperti ini. Membuatku lupa sejenak akan masalah yang menimpaku.

"Terimakasih."kataku tersenyum lalu melanjutkan makanku.

"Hn."ya, itulah jawaban dari Shikamaru. Benar-benar karakternya.

"Hei, _Forehead_."tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat kukenal.

"Ino."kataku terpaku menatapnya, benar-benar mengejutkan. Bagaimana ini? padahal aku sedang bersama Shikamaru. Aku harus beralasan apa sekarang? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa kita harus bertemu sekarang.

"Kau sedang apa?"tanya Ino sembari mendekat.

Gawat, kenapa Ino malah mendekat. Kulirik Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingku. Kosong. Kemana dia? Ah, sekarang bukan waktunya memikirkan dia.

"Kau sedang mencari seseorang?"tanya Ino lagi yang telah berada di hadapanku.

"Ah, tidak. Aku sedang mencari ini."kataku sambil memegang gelas kopiku lalu tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar rakus sampai meminum dua kopi."sekarang Ino mulai duduk di tempat Shikamaru tadi.

"Hahahaha, aku sedang kedinginan Ino- _pig_."kataku sembari tertawa yang pastinya dibuat-buat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau di sini jika kedinginan?"

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"bukannya menjawab aku malah bertanya.

"Aku sedang jalan-jalan dengan mereka."kata Ino menunjuk teman-teman perempuannya, yang juga merupakan teman-temanku tentunya. Ada Tenten, Temari bahkan Hinata. "Bagaimana jika kau ikut bersama kami _Forehead?_ "kata Ino menawariku.

"Ah, aku hanya keluar sebentar. Sekarang aku akan kembali untuk belajar."

"Hah, belajar lagi belajar lagi. Membosankan."kata Ino yang terlihat kecewa. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."lanjutnya sembari melangkah pergi.

"Daa Sakura."kata Tenten, Temari dan Hinata.

"Daa."kataku sambil melambaikan tangan.

Leganya, Ino telah pergi. Tapi sekarang, kemana Shikamaru? Ah, itu dia, bersembunyi di balik pohon tak jauh dari tempatku duduk.

"Lebih baik kita cepat pergi."ajak Shikamaru sembari menyeretku.

"Tapi aku belum menghabiskan makananku."protesku.

"Buang saja."kata Shikamaru sembari membuang semua makanan dan minuman ke tempat sampah terdekat. Padahal aku masih lapar. "Nanti kita beli lagi."tahu dengan apa yang aku pikirkan dia berkata, dan sekarang dia kembali menarikku untuk pergi. Padahal aku bisa berjalan sendiri. Tak perlu menarikku seperti ini. Dasar.

.

.

.

* * *

Kami telah berada di dalam apartemen Shikamaru. Duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana dengan pipimu, mau kukompres?"tanyaku setelah beberapa lama kami hanya terdiam.

"Tak perlu"mendapat jawaban seperti itu tak tahu kenapa aku sedikit marah. Padahal pipinya sedang lebam, masih saja bersikap dingin. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke dapur mengambil beberapa es batu dan mencari benda yang bisa dipakai untuk menampungnya.

"Di sini."katanya tiba-tiba sambil memberiku sebuah alat kompres.

"Ah."aku langsung mengambinya dan memasukkan es batu satu persatu.

"Sudah kubilang tak perlu, dasar keras kepala."katanya sambil menyentil dahi lebarku.

"Aw, sakit. Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Dasar keras kepala."kataku sambil memanyukan bibirku pertanda sebal.

Setelah selesai memasukkan beberapa es batu. Aku berikan kepadanya.

"Pakai ini, sekarang aku mengantuk."

"Bukankah kau lapar?"tanyanya sambil mengambil alat kompres dari tanganku.

"Gak jadi laparnya, tapi cemilan boleh deh."kataku berubah pikiran. Sekarang aku kembali duduk di sofa diikuti Shikamaru.

"Oh iya, barang-barangku mana?"tanyaku ketika ingat.

"Nanti juga datang."katanya yang sesekali menempelkan alat kompres di pipinya.

"Makan?"

"Nanti juga datang."

"Ck, masih lama?"kataku tak sabaran. Sekarang aku mulai menghidupkan televisi. Daripada aku merasa bosan. "Shika."panggilku.

"Hn."

"Kenapa kau tak ingin kita cerai?"tanyaku, sebenarnya tak berani. Tapi aku penasaran ketika kembali mengingatnya. Salahkan acara sinetron yang menyebutkan kata cerai sehingga aku ingat.

"Kau ingin tahu?"

"Iya."

"Kau tak perlu tahu."

Apa-apaan jawabannya itu, membuat orang berharap saja. Jika memang dia tak ingin menjawab tak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan segala. Dasar, dasar nanas menyebalkan.

 _ **Tingtong.**_

Tiba-tiba bel apartemen berbunyi.

Ah, mungkin makannya telah datang.

"Buka."perintah Shikamaru.

"Iya. Iya."kataku sedikit kesal. Aku sampai tak mengeceknya terlebih dahulu di layar monitor dan langsung membukakan pintu. Maklum, aku tak terbiasa dengan rumah canggih seperti ini.

 _ **Ceklek...**_

Aku membuka pintu apartemen perlahan. Mata kami berpapasan dan detik berikutnya aku terkejut, benar-benar terkejut. Mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, berharap wajahnya bisa berubah tapi walaupun kulakukan tetap saja sama. Gawat, kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba berada di sini?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author** : Capek, makin lama tambah gaje. Apalagi udah fic ke 6 nih.

 **Ino** : Author, kenapa aku cuma lewat aja?*mewek.

 **Author** : Memangnya Ino-chan pengen apa?. Pengen terus berdiri disitu.

 **Ino** : Author*teriak.

 **Author** : Uwaaa*lari.

 **Sakura** : Mereka malah main kejar-kejaran*huft.

 **Author + Ino** : Ini gak lagi main*Teriak.

 **Sakura** : Uwaaa, kenapa aku dikejar juga*lari.

 **Shikamaru** : Kalian berisik, ganggu orang tidur.

 **Author + Ino + Sakura** : Suruh siapa tidur disitu*teriak.

 **Shikamaru** : Eh, aku juga malah ikutan dikejar*lari.

 **Author** : *berhenti*Selesai baca, jangan lupa **REVIEW** ya. Ditunggu. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi bacanya di tempat yang terang ya#Plaakk. Don't flame ya, kalau dikit-dikit gak papa deh. Janee~*Lari lagi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. My First Kiss?

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **Guest** chapter 6 : saya tebak itu yang datang SASUKE mwuehehehehehahahaha

 **Jawab** : Dari pada senpai penasaran, langsung ke cerita . Gemennasai senpai #bungkukbungkuk.

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 6 : pendek amattapi gapapa lah, yang penting udah update *nyengirditimpuk bantal* ditunggu kelanjutannya

 **Jawab** : Hehehehe, gomenne senpai, sip (y) .

 **dara093** chapter 6 : wah wah siapa yg dateng tuh *jangan2ino. apa kata dunia. mungkin shikasaku bakal bikin alasan lagi atau orang lain? shika mantepin hati dong, masa pnya dua cewek hwaiting next chap :)

 **Jawab** : Hahaha... iya Shika lagi bingung mungkin senpai #Plaaak.

 **TitaniaGirl** chapter 6 : kok aku ngerasanya shika sama saku jadi jahat banget y sama ino? oke ditunggu next chap

 **Jawab** : Saya juga kadang berpikir seperti itu senpai /ditimpuk Ino pake sendal/ Arigatou.

 **CherrySand1** chapter 6 : Lanjutt! Penasaran siapa orang depan pintu apartement shika.. Ino kah? .-.

 **Jawab** : Iya senpai. Arigatou udah mau review.

 **aaaa** chapter 6 :next

 **Jawab** : Sip (y) , makasih senpai udah mau review.

 **gapunya akun** chapter 5 : aw pas di mobil shika sweeeeet3 lopelopelah pokoknyamah xD gomen baru baca chap 5:)

 **Jawab** : Benarkah? arigatou. Ngak papa, malah author makasih sama senpai yang udah nyempatin buat baca.

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Angin malam berembus sangat kencang membuat siapa pun bisa kedinginan dibuatnya. Keadaan terlalu sepi saat ini sampai hanya terdengar suara angin. Helaian-helaian rambut mulai bergerak-gerak sesuai dengan arahnya berembus. Membuat suasana bertambah menegangkan.

Kami hanya diam terpaku, asyik berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing. Oh, ayolah alasan apa lagi yang harus keluar dari mulutku. Kenapa tadi bukan Shikamaru saja yang membukakan pintu. Ini salahku sendiri karena tidak mengeceknya terlebih dahulu, begitu cerobohnya aku.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?"tanyanya dengan nada terkejut, tak menyangka hal ini. Aku mulai kebingungan dibuatnya.

Tenanglah Sakura dan jawablah sekarang. Jangan sampai dia curiga terhadapmu, mengerti.

"Aku melupakan sesuatu di sini dan sekarang aku akan kembali pulang."jawabku mantap, untung saja aku tak tergagap ketika mengatakannya.

"Hahahaha, kenapa suasana tegang sekali, aku tak mungkin curiga terhadapmu _Forehead_."iya benar. Dia adalah Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku.

Aku sangat bingung kenapa dia bisa berada di sini. Bukankah tadi dia pergi bersama teman-temannya. Kenapa ini harus terjadi, mengejutkan sekali. Mebuat jantungku berdetak begitu cepat.

"Bukankah kau tahu _password_ apartemen pangeranmu, kenapa harus memencet bel?"tanyaku heran, sebenarnya hanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Shikamaru melarangku melakukannya. Dia bilang untuk memencet bel terlebih dahulu baru boleh menekan _password_ apartemennya."katanya dengan nada kesal.

"Dan tunggu, kenapa kau berada di sini? bukankah kau sedang berjalan-jalan tadi?"

"Hanya mampir, bukankah jarak ke sini tak terlalu jauh. Lagi pula rumahku melewati arah yang sama. Karena kau telah di sini _Forehead,_ jadi nanti pulang bareng yuk."senyum lebar terlihat di wajah Ino. Dia begitu senang entah karena apa.

"Ah, aku hanya mengambil _handphone_ ku yang ketinggalan Ino. Bukankah aku harus belajar."untungnya aku masih bisa mengelak. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah mulai terngiang di telingaku.

"Ah, benar. Kau harus belajar."kata Ino sedikit kecewa.

"Siapa?"tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba, yang telah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kami berada.

"Ah, Shika."Ino langsung pergi ke arah Shikamaru. "Kenapa dengan pipimu?"tanyanya sambil menyentuh pipi lebam Shikamaru.

Melihat hal tersebut membuatku langsung menutup pintu apartemen Shikamaru dan berjalan keluar. Jika aku terus berada di sini bisa-bisa Ino curiga, lebih baik aku pergi keluar saja.

Terus berjalan dan berjalan, tak terasa aku telah berada di sebuah taman. Duduk di salah satu ayunan, menggerakkannya naik turun. Aku mulai menunduk menenggelamkan kepalaku lalu termenung. Tak tahu kenapa aku mulai merasa sangat bersalah. Tak curiga ya? Ino bahkan tak terbersit kata-kata itu di kepalanya. Kenapa dia harus terlalu percaya. Aku takut dia akan sangat terluka jika mengetahui kebenarannya. Aku tak sanggup kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Terlalu asing jika dia harus pergi dari sisiku. Ino maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf.

Sudah 20 menit aku menunggu di luar. Tubuhku rasanya hampir membeku karena cuaca yang semakin dingin. Tapi ini tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan kebohonganku kepada Ino. Aku mulai tersenyum kecut.

"Kau kedinginan?"kudengar suara seseorang. Hangat, dia bahkan menyentuh tanganku. Perlahan aku mengangkat kepalaku, melihat siapakah dia.

"Sasuke."

Terkejut, ya aku benar-benar terkejut. Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Kenapa juga dia bisa berada di sini. Aku bahkan tak mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang. Apa itu terjadi karena aku terlalu khusuk termenung? Berbagai pertanyaan mulai memenuhi otakku.

"Kau..."kataku terpotong. Namun detik berikutnya aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya kepadaku. Dia...

...menciumku.

Dia benar-benar menciumku. Aku membelalakkan mataku tak percaya. Saking kagetnya aku hanya mematung, bahkan kerja otakku menjadi melamban, benar-benar lamban.

Tapi detik berikutnya lagi, aku dibuat semakin terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang. Dia terpaku ketika melihat kami dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku melihat kilat kemarahan yang terpancar dari matanya, benar-benar sangat menakutkan. Dan dia mulai berjalan menjauh dariku.

Ketika melihatnya pergi, tubuhku benar-benar ingin memberontak. Aku tak tahu kenapa tanganku bergerak mendorong Sasuke yang masih mencium bibirku dan menamparnya. Lalu mulai mengejar punggung yang telah menghilang dari penglihatanku. Mengabaikan Sasuke yang terjatuh di tanah dengan pipi yang memerah.

Sekarang pikiranku hanya terfokus pada sesuatu, yaitu mengejarnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku tak ingin dia salah paham, aku tak ingin dia marah apalagi sampai menjauhiku. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku menginginkan semua itu. Yang jelas sekarang aku harus menemukannya. Berlari sekuat tenaga menuju apartemennya.

Setelah berada di depan pintu apartemennya aku langsung memencet bel beberapa kali dan terus menggedor-gedor pintunya tak sabaran. Menunnggu seseorang yang ada di dalam membukakan pintu untukku. Tolonglah buka. Namun tak ada respon dari dalam,tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Apa dia sangat marah kepadaku?

 _ **Tes.**_

 _ **Tes.**_

 _ **Tes.**_

Tak terasa air mataku jatuh dengan derasnya tanpa bisa kutahan.

"Shika buka..hiks..hiks..."

"Shika buka...hiks.. Tolong buka."

Kalimat itu yang terus kuucapkan berulang-ulang sambil menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya.

"Aku tahu kau di dalam. Tolong buka...hiks...hiks..."

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya.. Tolong buka hiks..hiks...buka."

Terus berusaha membuat seseorang di dalam membukakan pintu tapi tetap tak ada respon. Aku mulai menyerah dan terduduk di depan pintu apartemennya. Meringkuk di lantai yang dingin, memeluk kedua lututku dan menenggelamkan kepalaku sambil terus menangis berharap Shikamaru membukakan pintu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?"tanya seseorang dengan nada datar serta dingin.

Kutolehkan wajahku menatapnya. Shikamaru. Kulihat dia mulai berjongkok menyejajarkan tubuhnya denganku. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di mataku dengan ibu jarinya. Aku ingat dia pernah bilang tak ingin melihatku menangis lagi, karena aku terlalu jelek dipenglihatannya. Aku mulai menundukkan kepalaku dalam, tak ingin memperlihatkan wajah jelekku kepadanya.

"Ja...jangan melihatku."kataku masih dengan sedikit sesegukan.

"Kau tak kedinginan?"

Tiba-tiba air mata mulai mengalir lagi. Bahkan dia masih bisa mencemaskanku di saat seperti ini, di saat dia sedang marah kepadaku.

"Jangan hiks..hiks...terlalu mencemaskanku begitu...hiks...hiks...aku yang salah...hiks...hikss maafkan aku...hiks..."kataku masih tetap tak mengubah posisi.

Benar-benar jika begini aku orang yang tak berguna hanya bisa menyusahkan dia saja. Padahal aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi orang yang kuat. Aku tak ingin membuat seseorang repot karenaku. Dan bertahun-tahun aku telah melakukan hal itu. Tak membutuhkan pertolongan orang lain, tak meminta sesuatu bahkan tak menangis hanya untuk tak menyusahkan orang di sekelilingku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku sangat lemah ketika di hadapannya? Kenapa aku terlihat sangat rapuh, selalu saja menyusahkannya bahkan menangis di hadapannya?

"Jangan menangis."katanya sembari menepuk-nepus kepalaku.

Ketika mendengar perkataannya aku mulai menghapus air mataku kasar. Ah, lagi-lagi dia menepuk kepalaku dan seperti biasa rasanya sakit. Bahkan ketika di keadaan seperti ini, dia masih tidak bisa sedikit romantis.

Aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku perlahan lalu menatapnya. Ekspresinya sungguh tak bisa kutebak. Tapi hanya satu yang kutahu, aku tak suka ketika melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau bisa membeku jika terus duduk di sini Nona Haruno."katanya dengan nada dingin lalu menggendongku ala _bridal style._

"Lepasakan aku Shika."kataku sembari sedikit memberontak.

"Diam, kau tambah mempersulitku."reflek aku langsung diam. Ah, sekali lagi aku menyusahkannya.

Lalu dia menurunkanku di kasur yang kutempati, dengan cara melemparku. Sekali lagi aku bilang dia benar-benar tak romantis, bahkan di keadaan seperti ini dia bersikap begini. Seharusnya dia menurunkanku perlahan bukannya melemparku.

"Dasar, sakit tahu."dengusku sebal sambil melemparinya bantal.

"Itu hukuman karena membuatku marah. Dan kita akan bicarakan semuanya besok. Sekarang kau tidur."katanya sangat dingin bahkan aku sampai terdiam dibuatnya sambil menangkap bantal yang kulempar lalu melemparkannya lagi ke arahku.

"Aw, Shika sialan."teriakku karena bantal yang dia lempar mengenai wajahku.

 _ **Blam...**_

Bunyi pintu ditutup agak keras.

Aku kemudian menghela napas. Dia bilang akan membicarakannya besok. Seperti dia akan melepaskanku sekarang dan akan melahapku hidup-hidup saja besok. Ya, mungkin sekarang aku harus menyiapkan mental untuk besok menghadapinya. Tapi tetap saja aku sangat berterima kasih, dia selalu tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap. Membuat perasaanku cepat berubah. Dari sedih ke senang bahkan marah.

Tapi tunggu, kenapa Shikamaru marah kepadaku? Padahal aku tak berbuat salah. Bukankah tadi aku hanya berciuman dengan Sasuke. Reflek aku memegang bibirku. Aaaahh, dasar Sasuke sialan. Dia sedang gila atau mungkin dia sedang mabuk. Berani-beraninya dia menciumku. Apalagi itu ciuman pertamaku, dia telah mengambil _my first kiss_.

Ketika mengingatnya aku cepat-cepat pergi menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar ini. Mencuci mulutku dengan air walau sedikit kasar ketika melakukannya. Lalu melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin.

Tapi benar-benar aneh sikap Shikamaru dan juga Sasuke. Apa mereka sama-sama sedang PMS ya? Atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua menyukaiku. Hahahaha, benar-benar pemikiran yang konyol. Mana mungkin, lagi pula Shikamaru sudah punya Ino dan Sasuke tak pernah berinteraksi denganku. Aku hanya ingin mengalahkannya, tak berarti bicara dengannya.

Hah, aku benar-benar bingung. Tapi besok mereka harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Dasar tuan nanas dan tuan pantat ayam menyebalkan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyebalkan.

Aku mulai membersihkan jejak air mata dengan membasuh mukaku. Dan melihat sekali lagi pantulan wajahku di cermin. Tapi tadi kenapa aku tiba-tiba menangis? Bahkan sepertinya air mata turun dengan sendirinya. Dan alasanku menangis tadi karena apa? Mungkin aku hanya tak ingin Shikamaru marah kepadaku seperti halnya Ino. Bisa jadi sekarang aku mulai menganggapnya sahabat. Ya benar, hanya sebatas sahabat tak lebih.

Setelah selesai aku kembali lagi ke kasur, merebahkah tubuhku pelan.

'"Hah."menghela napas panjang.

Mungkin aku butuh istirahat sekarang.

Mulai memejamkan mataku perlahan.

"Oyasumi."setelah mengatakan hal tersebuti, aku benar-benar terlelap dan beralih kehidupan di alam mimpi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Terima kasih yang telah membaca dan menyukai fic saya ini.**


	8. Perjanjian

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **TitaniaGirl** chapter 7 : apa apaan tuh saskey... dasar nggak sopan, cium cium istri orang mending sama aku aja *dilempar saskey. oke ditunggu next chap

 **Jawab** : Hahahahaha, iya-iya*nganggukngangguk*#dichidori. Ok, arigatou senpai.

 **Moody Auguste** chapter 7 : Waks saya guest yang nebak Sasuke datang ke apartemen shika -.- ternyata salah huweeee... tapi gapapalah ya, sasuke muncul ch ini. #lemparsasuke. btw, sasuke munculnya kenapa gaje gitu. Main nyosor aja -.- Nice scene shikasaku pas waktu saku nangis wkwkwk. Lebih dipanjangin lagi ya author-san. Ditunggu ch berikutnya. FIGHTING!. Arigatou udah buat  & publish cerita yg ringan dn menarik spt ini xD

 **Jawab** : Hahahahaha, iya saya tahu. Hahahaha biar greget gitu, sekali datang main nyosor#dichidori. Arigatou senpai. Di chapter ini udah panjang belom ya (?) apa jangan-jangan tambah sedikit ya #plaak. Iya, senpai juga fighting!. Wah arigatou senpai, aku malah arigatou sama senpai udah mau nyempatin review.

 **CherrySand1** chapter 7 : Lanjuuttt! Ino polos banget haha~

 **Jawab** : Iya, hahaha iya kasihan banget Ino *ditimpuk pake sendal sama Ino*.

 **reader** chapter 7 : tetep shikasaku kan thor? ku harap iya

 **Jawab** : Iya, tetep kok, gak akan berubah.

 **Princess nurl** chapter 7 : Makin seru thor, lanjut update kilat dan panjangim chap nya ya thor hehehe penasaran

 **Jawab** : Arigatou senpai, di chapter ini udah panjang belum ya (?) atau jangan-jangan tambah sedikit ya #plaak.

 **dara093** chapter 7 : ow ow, tanda2nya mereka saling suka shikasaku hahahaha. sasuke numpang lewat aja trus ngekiss sakura hmm cinta segiempat nih kira2 shika bakal ngomongin apa? peraturan bagi sakura gitu kah? syemangats next chap

 **Jawab** : Hahahaha, hn*nganggukngangguk*. Hahahaha iya kasihan Sasuke-kun cuma lewat#dichidori. Arigatou udah mau review senpai.

 **mira cahya 1** chapter 7 : Author.. aku kasian sama sasuke.. hiks hiks.. Sasuke sabar ya.. ntar kita timpuk authornya bareng2.. Author, kukira sasuke ga muncul, makanya aku nekat baca fict ini. Tp setelah muncul, ya sudahlah. Cerita ini punya author, tp dlm hatiku cuma sasusaku pairing paling dahsyat di naruto...wkwkwkwk

 **Jawab** : Sebenernya author juga kasian sama Sasuke*dichidori. Uwaaa*kabur. Eh*balik lagi* gomen-gomen. Hn, author mengerti. Arigatou udah mau review senpai.

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 7 : qiqiqiiqiqi update kilat nih XP dasar si Uke ya... muncul-muncul langsung nyosor aja tuh :v *dibuang. Ditunggu kelanjutannya... update kilat lagi ya author-san :p *ditendang

 **Jawab** : Hahaha iya, Sasuke mah gitu orangnya *dichidori* Iya, ini udah kilat belum ya*abaikan*. Arigatou udah mau review senpai.

 **Herocyn Akko** chapter 7 : rada gaje...tapi konfliknya bikin penasaran! jadi di baca teruus:D oke see you next chap thooor! ganbatte...

 **Jawab** : Hehehe, gomen-gomen. Arigatou, iya senpai, ganbatte!

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Tes.**_

 _ **Tes.**_

 _ **Tes**_

Rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun. Semakin lama semakin deras dan akhirnya mengguyur kota yang bernama Tokyo ini. Angin berembus semakin kencang menambah hawa dingin keadaan sekitar. Saking dinginnya aku tak berminat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Semakin mengeratkan selimut untuk membungkus tubuhku. Benar-benar hari yang dingin.

 _ **Tok...tok...tok...**_

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu.

Tak ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur aku berteriak dari dalam selimut.

"Masuk."

 _ **Kriet...**_

Tak lama pintu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut nanas mendekatiku.

"Kau tak ingin bangun?"tanyanya yang berdiri tak jauh dari kasur.

"Ah, segera."jawabku tetap pada posisi awal tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Dasar pemalas, aku tunggu 15 menit dari sekarang. Kita akan membicarakan sesuatu."setelah mengatakannya dia beranjak pergi.

Aku menghela napas frustasi, padahal cuaca sedang dingin. Masih saja dia seenaknya kepadaku. Aku mulai keluar dari persembunyian hangatku, pergi untuk membersihkan tubuhku di kamar mandi. Sebelum itu aku mengambil handuk. Tunggu, handuk? Aku bahkan lupa membereskan barang-barangku. Padahal cuacanya sangat dingin membuatku malas mengerjakan sesuatu. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah pintu sambil memeluk tubuhku yang kedinginan.

"Ah, sungguh dingin."kataku mengeluh.

Membuka pintu dan aku menemukan kardus-kardusku beserta koperku tergeletak di sampingnya. Mendorongnya satu-persatu ke dalam kamar. Setelah selesai aku membuka koperku dan mencari barang yang kuperlukan, sebuah handuk dan peralatan mandi. Setelah menemukannya aku bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi. Ternyata tak dingin ketika mandi karena aku berendam di air hangat. Setelah mandi, barulah tubuhku terasa sangat dingin. Lalu aku membalut tubuhku dengan handuk sambil sesekali menggosok-gosok tanganku untuk mencari kehangatan. Keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari pakaian yang cukup hangat untukku. Sebuah kaus oblong tangan panjang berwarna _pink_ dibalut jaket tebal berbulu berwarna coklat dan celana training panjang berwarna hitam. Tak lupa aku menyisir rambutku.

Setelah selesai aku bergegas pergi mencari Shikamaru. Tapi sebelum itu aku melihat jam weker yang telah menunjukkan angka 5. Hah, berarti dia membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali. Pantas saja cuaca sangat dingin.

Aku menemukan Shikamaru tengah duduk santai di kursi yang berada di dapur sambil meminum kopi hangatnya.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku sambil duduk di kursi menghadap Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin kita memiliki sebuah perjanjian."setelah mengatakan hal itu Shikamaru meminum lagi kopinya.

"Perjanjian? Memangnya harus?"tanyaku tak mengerti akan sikapnya.

"Iya, lagi pula pernikahan ini tak akan berlanjut."

"Iya, iya aku tahu."kataku sedikit kesal. "Siapa juga yang mau lanjut sama kamu."kataku pelan.

"Kamu bilang apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."kataku sambil tersenyum kaku, untungnya dia tak mendengarnya.

Beberapa saat kita terdiam, berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Karena aku adalah suamimu. Jadi aku yang membayar semua pengeluaranmu, mulai dari biaya sehari-hari sampai kuliah. Jadi aku ingin kau mengurus rumah, mulai dari bersih-bersih sampai memasak."kata Shikamaru panjang lebar tapi nada bicaranya tetap dingin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu sama saja aku seperti pembantumu dan kau membayarku setiap bulannya."kataku sebal. "Tapi aku tak bisa memasak."lanjutku walau bagaimanapun tetap saja aku tak bisa menolak dan terus mengikuti kemauannya.

"Kau perempuankan? Harusnya bisa memasak."

"Kalau masalah bisa aku bisa. Tapi tak jamin enak, mungkin tiap hari kamu harus keluar masuk kamar mandi."kataku dengan nada sebal.

"Lupakan memasak, itu bisa kuurus. Tapi kau tetap harus beres-beres rumah."sekarang dia mulai meminum kopinya lagi. "Dan lagi, aku adalah walimu sekarang menggantikan kedua orang tuamu. Jadi kau harus mematuhi semua apa yang aku suruh."lanjutnya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Tung..."

"Tak ada bantahan."katanya tegas sambil mendelik tajam ke arahku, aku hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Nasib-nasib, iya sudahlah mau bagaimana lagi.

"Iya, iya, cerewet. Sekarang giliranku, jangan sampai Ino tahu tentang hubungan kita."

"Jika itu, kau tak perlu memberi tahuku. Aku sudah tahu."katanya dingin.

"Dan satu lagi."

"Apa itu? cepat katakan."kata Shikamaru tak sabaran.

"Iya,iya. Kau tak boleh sekali-kali menyentuhku apalagi menciumku. Mengerti?"kataku tegas.

Hujan yang mengguyur kota ini dengan deras lama-kelamaan reda. Memunculkan matahari yang tertutup awan. Sekarang sinarnya telah menerangi kota ini yang semula gelap.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi laki-laki tadi malam boleh menciummu?"tanyanya setelah sekian detik terdiam. Tatapannya terus mengarah kepadaku, seakan mengatakan _'Cepatlah jawab_ '. Benar-benar tatapan yang mengerikan, membuat bulu kudupku berdiri.

"Ah, bukan begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"tanyanya meledekku.

"Bukan seperti itu."kataku mulai marah, tapi tetap aku tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

"Memang siapa namanya?"tanyanya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Sa-sa-sa...suke."jawabku dengan tergagap. Sial, kenapa aku sampai segugup ini. Bahkan aura di sekitarku berubah menjadi gelap padahal matahari telah bersinar terang.

"Pacarmu?"tanyanya lagi dan lagi.

"Bukan, jika aku telah memiliki pacar tak mungkin aku dijodohkan. Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"kataku mulai kesal, dia seperti meledekku membuatku sedikit tersinggung.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian berciuman?"sekarang dia menatapku sangat tajam seakan aku akan ditelan hidup-hidup. Jangan sampai aku salah bicara jika masih ingin merasakan indahnya dunia.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba dia datang lalu menciumku."kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Hn."katanya sembari beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu."kataku sedikit berteriak mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Ada apa?"jawabnya sambil menoleh kepadaku.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku saat itu?"tanyaku heran sambil menatapnya menyelidik. Bukannya menjawab, dia malah pergi tanpa menghiraukanku. Dasar, nanas menyebalkan.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mulai memikirkan percakapan kami tadi, karena masih ada yang menjanggal dipikiranku. Terkadang aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya, barusan dia bilang tak ingin lanjut dengaku, tapi ketika aku mengatakan kata cerai dia malah marah kepadaku. Apa tak ingin lanjut dengan cerai berbeda. Aku benar-benar tahu sekarang perbedaan kami apa, aku yang terlalu bodoh dan dia yang terlalu pintar.

Bahkan sekarang aku mempunyai tugas baru, yaitu menjadi _maid_ Tuan Shikamaru dan itu sungguh menyebalkan. Kulihat gelas yang Shikamaru tinggalkan, dia benar-benar menjadikanku seorang pembatu. Aku mulai mendesah dan bergegas mencucinya.

Hal yang kulakukan setelah itu membereskan rumahnya. Mulai dari membersihkan tempat tidurku, mengelap kaca, membersihkan setiap debu yang ada menggunakan kemucing, menyapu lantai dan yang terakhir mengepel.

Huft, akhirnya telah selesai. Sungguh membuatku capek dibuatnya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah lalu melihat ke arah jendela, matahari telah bersinar sangat terang sekarang. Aku mulai melihat jam dinding ternyata telah menunjukkan pukul 8.

 _ **Grukkk...Grukkkk...**_

Terdengar suara perutku yang meminta untuk segera diisi. Aku kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar Shikamaru. Setelah sampai aku mulai mengetoknya perlahan. Membuat seseorang yang ada di dalam membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa?"tanyanya lalu menutup kembali pintu kamarnya.

"Aku lapar, pekerjaanku telah selesai jadi beri aku makan."kataku lelah.

"Hn."

Hah, bahkah di saat seperti ini dia hanya bergumam tak jelas membuatku tambah lelah.

"Tolong jawab yang benar, aku tak mengerti."kataku tak bersemangat, sekarang aku telah terjangkit penyakit 5L. Kalian mengerti? Jika tidak itu derita kalian aku sudah tak bertenaga sekarang untuk menjelaskannya.

"Ck, dasar menyebalkan. Sekarang kau ikut aku belanja."

"Apa?"teriakku kaget, pasalnya sekarang aku benar-benar sangat lelah dan tak bertenaga.

"Kalau begitu tak ada makanan untukmu."kata Shikamaru sembari kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Ah, baiklah."kataku menyerah. Kulihat dia mulai berbalik dan menutup pintu kamarnya lagi.

 _ **Ting...tong...ting...tong...**_

Terdengar bunyi bel dari luar, aku langsung kaget dan terus menatap ke arah pintu.

 _ **Cklek...**_

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Apa jangan-jangan itu Ino. Siapa lagi yang tahu _password_ apartemen Shikamaru selain Ino dan Shikamaru sendiri. Ah, kenapa harus mendadak begini. Lagi pula aku sedang sangat lapar sekarang, membuatku tak bisa konsentrasi memikirkan apa pun dan hanya terpaku di tempat bagai orang bodoh.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Jangan sampai anda menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat yang terang#plaakk. Ditunggu. Kritik dan Saran aku terima, tapi jangan flame ya, kalo dikit-dikit bolehlah. Janee~**

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THANKS TO READING EVERYONE. REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 ** _See you next chap._**


	9. Sebatas Sahabat

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **sakuka** chapter 8 : semangat thor fic nya keren kok:)

 **Jawab** : Iya arigatou. Ganbatte juga ya :) .

 **Zhai Beh** chapter 8 : Ditunggu kelanjutannya

 **Jawab** : Iya makasih :D .

 **dara093** chapter 8 : wa wa, saku. kyknya shika bingung tuh. kayaknya yg dtg bukan ino deh. mungkin ortunya shika, kan ino perlu dibukain sama shika hihihi  
cinta bersemi antara shikasaku. tapi saku lemot ah, blum sadar juga. hwaiting next chap

 **Jawab** : Hahahah iya. Kita lihat aja nanti. Iya cinta bersemi di putih abu-abu/maksud lo?/, iya Sakunya lemot *di shannnaro. Hn, iya arigatou.

 **mira cahya 1** chapter 8 : Shikamaru itu maunya apa sih?. Kemarin kliatan marah ga jelas gara2 liat sakura dicium sasuke. Sekarang malah buat surat perjanjian, pake bilang 'pernikahan ini tidak akan berlanjut'. Apa2an itu? Shika, mau kamu apa? Jangan bikin Sakura gegana donk. Yg jelas. BEelum lagi dari awal cerita, shikamaru ga pernah bilang suka atau sayang sama ino. Bahkan jelas2 awal shika ino pacaran itu, karena ino yg mengejar2 shikamaru. Gaahhhhh, fict ini makin lama makin buat aku gregetan. Tapi apapun jalan ceritanya tetap lah punya author. Saranku, jangan terpengaruh oleh review. Buat aja sesuai konsep awalnya author, krn cerita ini sepenuhnya milik kamu. (*sok bijak. Timpuk rame2). Oh iya, jgn panggil senpai. Aku merasa tua loooh...hahaha

 **Jawab** : Hahahaha iya Shikamaru plinplan#Plaaak. Benar, opini anda benar, Saluuut (y) . Hahahaha, masak sih?, arigatou. Hn, iya makasih. Jadi maunya dipanggil siapa Mira-san atau Cahya-san atau yang lain?. Tapi arigatou udah mau review.

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 8 : jangan jangan itu emang beneran Ino lagi, kan si Shika pacarnya... pasti si Ino mau nganterin makanan ;wsotoy mode ondibuang/ btw, ini juga termasuk update kilat kok :p ditunggu next chap nya Author-san

 **Jawab** : Penasaran, kita lihat aja nanti. hehehehe, syukurlah, Hn iya. arigatou Myo-san.

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hujan yang tadinya turun telah lama berhenti membuat sang matahari keluar dari persembunyian hangatnya. Menebarkan cahaya untuk bisa menerangi bumi. Aku hanya terus terpaku di tempat, menunggu seseorang tersebut menampakkan diri. Tapi Shikamaru dengan cepat mendorongku masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu menutup pintu.

"Shika."teriak seseorang tersebut dengan nada senang.

Ternyata benar dia adalah Ino, untungnya aku sudah berada di dalam sini. Aku kemudian menghela napas panjang sambil menempelkan telingaku di pintu untuk bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu."lanjut Ino ketika melihat Shikamaru.

Sarapan. Mendengar kata itu membuat perutku kembali berbunyi. Hah, aku benar-benar sudah tak tahan, aku sangat lapar sekarang. Kuputuskan untuk berbaring di kasur.

"Lapar."gumamku pelan.

Aku mulai melihat atap-atap rumah lalu aku mengubah atensiku pada sekeliling kamar Shikamaru. Baru pertama kali aku masuk ke sini, rasanya di sini cukup nyaman apalagi dia menata semuanya dengan rapi. Aku langsung tertarik pada sebuah bingkai foto berwarna _pink_ dengan hiasan yang lucu. Bahkan Shikamaru mempunyai barang seperti itu. Hahahaha. Kukira dia anti sekali dengan barang menggelikan seperti itu.

Aku melangkah mendekati bingkai foto tersebut lalu mengambilnya. Terlihat di sana foto dua orang manusia sedang tersenyum yang satu laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti nanas dan satunya lagi seorang perempuan berambut pirang dikuncir kuda. Yup, mereka adalah Shikamaru Nara dan Ino Yamanaka, suamiku dan juga sahabatku. Sepertinya mereka sangat bahagia, apalagi Ino, terlihat dari senyumannya yang sungguh lebar. Tak terasa hatiku sangat sakit. Melihat mereka berdua yang seharusnya bahagia malah..., ah aku tak ingin melanjutkannya.

Sekarang aku menaruh kembali foto tersebut di tempatnya, tapi karena kurang hati-hati aku malah menjatuhkannya.

 ** _Prang..._**

Suaranya membuatku sangat gugup, cepat-cepat kubereskan pecahan kacanya. Tapi malah membuat tanganku terluka.

"Suara apa itu.?"tanya Ino kaget. "Terdengar dari kamarmu."lanjutnya lalu mereka berdua berjalan mendekat, terdengar dari suara langkah kaki mereka yang semakin jelas. Membuatku panik dan langsung melihat sekeliling ruangan, mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman.

 ** _Kriet..._**

Suara pintu dibuka menampilkan seorang lelaki dengan model rambut seperti nanas dan seorang perempuan berambut pirang. Mereka mendekat ke arah barang yang pecah.

Kalian tahu, sekarang aku bersembunyi di sebuah lemari pakaian karena di sini cukup aman dan tak terlalu sempit. Membuka pintu lemari sedikit agar aku bisa melihat pergerakan mereka. Dan bagaimana dengan tanganku? Tenang saja aku menjaga tanganku agar darah tak menetes kemana-mana. Sebenarnya sedikit perih, ah bukan ini bahkan benar-benar sakit.

"Ah, kenapa bisa jatuh ya?"tanya Ino heran. "Jangan-jangan ada pencuri."lanjutnya dengan ekspresi yang telah berubah menjadi cemas.

"Mana mungkin Ino, lagi pula apartemenku berada di lantai 15."

"Benar juga, tapi..."

"Sudahlah."kata Shikamaru memotong kata-kata Ino.

"Ah, kalau begitu lebih baik aku mengambil sapu dan serok."kata Ino sembari pergi.

Sekarang aku melihat Shikamaru yang tengah berjongkok sambil menatap aneh ke arah pecahan kaca. Apa jangan-jangan di sana ada ceceran darahku ya, semoga saja tidak. Setelah itu dia kembali berdiri dan mengambil foto yang tergeletak di sana dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Kulihat Ino telah kembali dengan alat yang dibutuhkannya. Menyapu semua beling yang ada lalu pergi lagi untuk membuangnya.

"Sakura...Sakura."panggil Shikamaru pelan sambil mencari-cari dimana keberadaanku. Akupun keluar dari dalam lemari.

 ** _[Waktu Sakura sama Shikamaru bicara, mereka lagi bisik-bisik ya]_**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanyanya, terselip nada khawatir namun tetap dingin.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa."kataku yang tentunya berbohong. Aku menyembunyikan kedua tanganku di balik badan.

"Coba lihat tanganmu."perintah Shikamaru, sepertinya dia tidak mempercayaiku.

"Ini."kataku sambil menunjukkan tangan kiriku.

"Yang satunya."perintahnya lagi. Mengelabuinya memang tak semudah yang kupikirkan.

"Ah, nanti Ino mencarimu. Cepat sana."kataku mencoba mengganti arah pembicaraan.

"Perlihatkan."perintah Shikamaru lagi dan lagi. Saat ini dia berusaha untuk menarik tangan kananku.

"Hei...hei."kataku mencoba melawan. Tapi apa daya, aku hanyalah seorang perempuan yang belum makan pastinya dia yang menang.

"Ck, kau ini merepotkan. Duduk."ucap Shikamaru meninggikan suaranya saat melihat tanganku terluka lalu melangkah dia keluar.

"Ino, aku akan berganti baju dulu. Kuantar kau pulang."kata Shikamaru berteriak tanpa perlu mencari keberadaan Ino.

"Iya, Shika."kata Ino mambalas perkataan Shikamaru dengan berteriak juga.

Hanya itu yang kudengar. Tapi aku beruntung Ino tak curiga. Tak beberapa lama Shikamaru datang membawa sebuah kotak P3K di tangannya.

"Cepat basuh tanganmu."perintah Shikamaru.

"Iya."kataku sambil melangkah ke arah kamar mandi, menyiramkan air untuk membasuh lukaku. "Aw."ringisku pelan lalu setelah selesai aku kembali lagi duduk di kasur.

"Bahkan ketika kau terluka seperti ini, kau masih saja bersembunyi. Lukamu ini tak kecil. Lihat telapak tanganmu sampai tergores seperti ini. Kau ingin kehabisan darah lalu pingsan. Kau tidak sedang melakukan donor darah Haruno."kata Shikamaru menceramahiku panjang lebar sembari mengobati tanganku.

Aku hanya terdiam dan terus melihat gerak-geriknya saat mengobati tanganku. Tak tahu kenapa aku sangat syok sekaligus senang ketika dia bicara seperti itu, bukankah dia terlalu berlebihan. Setelah selesai mengobati tanganku, aku kembali angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku telah merusak bingkai fotomu."kataku merasa bersalah.

"Bukannya memikirkan dirimu yang terluka, ck dasar merepotkan."katanya sembari melangkah menuju lemari mengambil pakaian.

Aku hanya terus melihat gerak gerik Shikamaru sampai dimana Shikamaru ingin membuka pakaiannya.

"Apa lihat-lihat."kata Shikamaru dengan nada dingin, tak jadi membuka pakaiannya. "Balik badan."lanjutnya.

"Iya, iya. Memang siapa juga yang mau ngeliatin kamu, GR."kataku tak mau kalah.

Aku mulai membalikkan badan. Tak beberapa detik aku melihat Shikamaru melangkah pergi yang tentunya sudah berganti pakaian. Terus melihat punggungnya sampai menghilang dibalik pintu. Walaupun nada bicaranya sangat dingin dan arogan tapi dia sangat baik, sungguh sangat baik. Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku Shikamaru, sebagai seorang sahabat. Iya, hanya sebagai seorang sahabat.

Setelah merasa bahwa Ino dan Shikamaru sudah tak ada, aku melangkah menuju pintu, pasalnya aku merasa sangat lapar sekarang. Membukanya perlahan menggunakan tangan kiriku sambil melihat keadaan, menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah dirasa aman, aku langsung keluar menuju dapur. Ah, di sana ada sebuah rantang makanan, mereka baik sekali menyisakan makanan untukku. Aku langsung membuka rantang tersebut walau sedikit sulit karena tangan kananku terluka.

 _ **Kosong.**_

 _ **Kosong.**_

 _ **Kosong.**_

Hah, ternyata semua makanannya sudah habis tak tersisa. Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di kursi sambil meratapi perutku yang terus berbunyi.

"Mereka jahat."gumamku kesal sembari memanyunkan bibirku.

Aku menatap lagi rantang yang isinya kosong dan belum di cuci itu. Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan, aku tak mendapatkan apa-apa malah disuruh mencucinya nanti. Mau tak mau aku harus lakukan. Maklum aku adalah seorang _maid_ dari Tuan Nanas bernama Shikamaru. Sekarang aku menyandarkan kepalaku di meja lalu menghela napas.

"Aku lapar."kataku pelan sambil mengelus perutku yang semakin meronta minta diisi. Bahkan sebagai _maid_ aku tak dibayar, dasar majikan yang pelit.

Daripada aku terus termenung di sini, aku mulai melangkah pergi menuju kasur. Berjalan sempoyongan, sesekali menabrak meja dan sofa. Dan akhirnya aku tiba di kamar lalu menghempaskan tubuhku di kasur.

 ** _Angkat...angkat...drrrt...drrrt..._**

 _Handphone_ ku berbunyi. Siapa yang menelponku? Ganggu saja, dia tak tahu orang lagi lapar apa.

 ** _Angkat...angkat...drrrttt...angkat woy...woy..._**

Mulai risih, aku meraih _handphone_ ku yang tergeletak di kasur. Memencet tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon.

"Iya ada apa?"tanyaku _to the point._

"Kau sudah mengambil uangnya?"maksudnya apa? Uang yang mana? Boro-boro aku punya uang.

"Uang apasih?"tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Ambil saja di laci ruang tengah."

"Tung..."

 ** _Tut...tut...tut..._**

Dasar, belum sempat aku berbicara sudah dimatiin saja panggilan teleponnya. Tunggu, uang di laci ruang tengah, aku mulai berpikir.

 _Uang._

 _Laci._

 _Ruang tengah._

 _ **Makan.**_

Ah, iya. Aku bisa membeli makanan sekarang. Maklum kalau lagi lapar aku mulai rese jadi otakku agak lemot. Lupakan. Sekarang aku melangkah ke tempat uang berada lalu mengambilnya. Betapa senangnya diriku ini. Kalau bisa sekarang juga aku akan langsung menari tor-tor. Sudahlah, itu hanya satu dari sekian pemikiran gilaku saat ini.

Saat ini aku telah berada di gang sempit menuju tempat makanan berada, melangkah sedikit sempoyongan sambil memegang perutku yang mulai terasa sakit.

Benar-benar sekarang kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Sangat lebaykan, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan sekarang, pasalnya aku memang mempunyai penyakit maag.

Tak terasa aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhku dan hampir terjatuh. Untungnya ada seseorang yang menolongku dengan memegang kedua lenganku dari belakang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. Dan detik berikutnya aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku kaget.

Dia.

Kenapa bisa berada di sini?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**


	10. Kelaparan

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **yuanthecutegirl** chapter 9 : Thor ni pairing aslix nanti ma spa thor?,mumet thor mkirinx..aduch mna dsni kgk ad bodrex lg..walawe...hihihihihi. pi seru thor jd kyk main ttb...hihihi. Cmungut nulis ya thor... Yoroshikudesu..

 **Jawab :** Tetep ShikaSaku :D. Hehehehe, beli senpai di toko banyak. makasih, iya. Yorishikunee~

 **Zhai Beh** chapter 9 : Wah , penasaran sama yg nolong sakura-chan . Lanjut thor :D

 **Jawab :** Iya siapa ya? Author juga penasaran#plaaak. Iya, arigatou udah mau review senpai.

 **MA** chapter 9 : siapa tuh yang nolongin sakura? sasuke ya?. gimana perasaan shikamaru sebenrnya? hffft. semangat thor next chap update kilat yaaa:)

 **Jawab :** Penasaran, langsuk baca aja yuk. Itu masih misteri, iya makasih atas reviewnya senpai.

 **numpang lewat** chapter 9 : Makanya saku sedia sn*ckers di rumah hahaa. Yang nolongin saku siapa? Sasori aja, biar ceritanya makin seru dan kompleks wkwk  
Semangat thor updatenyaa

 **Jawab :** Hahaha, iya. Siapa ya? hahaha. jangan nanti malah tambah jelimet senpai. Iya makasih udah review senpai.

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 9 : hahahahhaaaa... si Saku emang rese kalo lagi laper :p jangan jangan itu yg nolong Saku si Sasu lagi . Bahayaaa! nanti Shika liat gimana /sotoy lagi Terimakasih atas update kilatnya Author-san ditunggu next chap nya lagi

 **Jawab :** Hahahaha iya tuh. Iya sama-sama. makasih atas reviewnya Myo-san.

 **dara093** chapter 9 : aaa gemes ama shika, kadang so sweet kadang ega. ino cuma numpang lwat lagi XD. wa siapa yg nolong saku. sasuke kah? atau malah shika :). hwaiting next chap _

 **Jawab :** Hahahaha iya. Kasihan Ino-chan*ditimpuk pake sendal*Kita lihat aja langsung yuk. makasih atas reviewnya senpai.

 **Herocyn Akko** chapter 9 : hahha masih gaje..tapi tetep bikin penasaran! oke lanjut thooor!;)

 **Jawab :** Hahahaha iya. Iya. makasih atas reviewnya senpai.

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pagi ini matahari bersinar terang di langit yang awalnya bersembunyi dibalik awan. Menunggu hujan reda dan akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi jika dia sedang marah, terkadang dia tak akan bersembunyi malah menantang hujan untuk bertanding memperlihatkan kekuatan dan keunggulan masing-masing bagi bumi. Sampai akhirnya mereka lelah dan menyerah. Tapi kisah mereka tak sampai di situ setelah mereka berdamai timbullah pelangi yang sangat indah. Memperlihatkan 7 warna yang berbeda mulai dari merah dan yang terakhir ungu.

Sudah cukup ceritanya, aku mulai memegang perutku yang sakit sambil berjalan sempoyongan. Benar-benar sekarang kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Sangat lebaykan, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan sekarang, pasalnya aku memang mempunyai penyakit maag.

Tak terasa aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhku dan hampir terjatuh. Untungnya ada seseorang yang menolongku dengan memegang kedua lenganku dari belakang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya. Dan detik berikutnya aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mataku kaget.

Dia.

Kenapa bisa ada di sini?

"Sasuke,"kataku sedikit berteriak kaget.

"Hn."dia hanya menanggapiku dengan gumaman tak jelas. "Hati-hati jika berjalan."lanjutnya dengan cuek lalu melepas pegangannya pada kedua lenganku.

"Aa.., _arigatou_."kataku mulai tersenyum. "Aw."ringisku kesakitan sambil memeras perutku, berharap rasa sakitnya bisa berkurang.

"Kau sakit?"tanyanya dengan nada dingin khas Uchiha.

"Aa...tidak."gelengku pelan. "Aku pergi dulu."lanjutku lalu melangkah pergi perlahan.

Ah, perutku benar-benar sakit. Aku terus mencoba berjalan walau sempoyongan sambil sesekali memegang tembok di sekitarku. Rasanya sangat jauh sekali aku melangkah dari tempatku terakhir bertemu Sasuke. Nyatanya aku hanya berjalan lima langkah saja tapi sudah seperti berkilo-kilo mil jauhnya. Apalagi sekarang dahi lebarku telah dipenuhi keringat. Yang benar saja, aku mulai kehilangan keseimbangan lagi. Dan aku hanya bisa pasrah jika terjatuh nantinya. Apalagi tak akan ada yang membantuku, mana mungkin Sasuke datang lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _ **Greb...**_

Di luar dugaanku, seseorang kembali menahanku dengan cara yang sama, memegang kedua lenganku dari belakang.

"Ck, kau bilang tidak apa-apa? Jalanmu saja seperti _zombie_."kata seseorang itu dingin.

"Hey."protesku tak terima lalu menolehkan kepalaku lagi untuk melihatnya. Dan detik berikutnya aku membelalakkan mata, pasalnya orang tersebut malah menggendongku. Dia mulai mengangkat tubuhku perlahan.

"Kau berat sekali."katanya dingin.

Aku hanya bisa diam, mencerna semuanya. Hah, dia menggendongku ya. Tapi kenapa malah seperti dia membawa sekarung beras?

Yup, dia menggendongku ala karung beras. Menaruh tubuhku di bahunya. Aku mulai memberontak. Jika memang dia ingin menggendongku layaklah sedikit, aku ini manusia bukan karung beras.

"Diamlah, kau tambah mempersulitku, bodoh."katanya angkuh sambil mulai berjalan membuatku bungkam seketika dan hanya bisa diam. Hah, muncul lagi satu makhluk tidak romantis di sampingku. Apa jangan-jangan aku memang ditakdirkan di kelilingi lelaki angkuh, dingin, tak berperasaan dan tidak romantis.

Kau tahu, saat ini aku sangat malu karena menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Aku langsung menutup wajahku menggunakan kedua tanganku, tak ingin mereka melihatnya. Mereka malah saling berbisik-bisik satu sama lain bahkan ada yang tertawa. Salah satunya kedua ibu-ibu ini yang selesai berbelanja. Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana aku bisa tahu. Itu sangat mudah, nyatanya mereka berdua memegang tas belanja yang sudah terisi penuh dengan bahan makanan yang mereka beli.

"Ah, lelaki itu sangat tampan ya?"kata salah satu ibu yang berbisik kepada temannya.

"Benar, tapi siapa wanita yang dibawanya?"kata ibu lain yang bersamanya.

"Mungkin pacarnya."jawab ibu pertama.

"Mana mungkin, bahkan lelaki itu memperlakukannya seperti sekarung beras. Hihihihi."kata ibu kedua mulai terkikik geli.

"Iya. Hihihihi."

Apa-apaan kedua ibu itu? Ck, menyebalkan. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang.

 _ **Grukk...gruk...**_

Perutku berbunyi lagi bahkan sekarang terasa lebih sakit.

"Sasuke kau ingin membawaku kemana? Cepat turunkan aku."kataku sedikit berteriak namun tak berusaha memberontak.

"..."

"Sasuke, oy...oy."kataku lagi ketika dia tak meresponku.

"..."

Namun tetap sama, dia tak menanggapi ucapanku, dasar pantat ayam menyebalkan.

Akhirnya kami tiba disebuah apotek. Tetap tak menurunkanku dari bahunya. Aku hanya mendengar dia mulai berbicara kepada sang apoteker untuk membeli obat. Maklum aku tak bisa melihatnya, digendong seperti ini membuatku susah bergerak, apalagi wajahku berlawanan arah dengan wajahnya.

Setelah kami selesai membeli obat. Tunggu, ralat maksudku setelah dia selesai membeli obat aku mulai dibawanya pergi lagi, sekarang ke sebuah kedai ramen. Akhirnya dia menurunkanku dari bahunya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan mulai memesan.

"Kenapa hanya diam, duduk."perintahnya dingin.

Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku di kursi yang berada di sampingnya. Kami hanya diam sampai pesananpun datang. Aku menatap ramen yang berada di depanku dengan sangat gembira. Benar-benar sekarang ini harga diriku turun, pasalnya ekspresiku seperti orang yang belum makan beberapa bulan saja. Aku segera mengambil sumpit dan memisahkannya menjadi dua walau sedikit sulit karena tangan kananku.

" _Itadakimasu._ "seruku sebelum melahap ramen di depanku. Tapi aku merasa kesulitan ketika menyumpitnya. Bukan karena mengeluh tanganku sakit, itu sangat berlebihan menurutku. Hanya saja tangan kananku sangat kaku digerakkan. Salahkan Shikamaru yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pasalnya dia melilitkan perban dengan sangat erat dan berlebih. Bahkan sepertinya tanganku tidak terlihat seperti luka karena tergores beling namun tampak terlihat seperti karena kecelakaan. Aku mulai menghela napas dan mencoba menggunakan tangan kiriku. Tapi malah semakin sulit untukku raih dan cara selanjutnya yang terpikir di otakku adalah memakannya langsung dengan mulutku, tapi jika kulakukan malah terlihat seperti anjing saja.

 ** _Grukkk...grukkkk..._**

Perutku berbunyi lagi. Dan akhirnya aku tak punya pilihan lain karena hanya ini pilihanku satu-satunya. Ketika aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku ke arah ramen tersebut malah kepalaku ditarik paksa kebelakang.

"Aw."ringisku kesakitan dan kulihat orang yang menarik tanganku malah berekspresi sangat menyebalkan, dia ingin meledekku. "Ada apa?"tanyaku jengkel.

"Kau ingin makan seperti itu."jawabnya sambil menopangkan kepala di tangan kirinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tak boleh?"kataku sebal. "Kau sendiri di sini sedang apa? Tak memesan sesuatu?"lanjutku ketika tak ada ramen ataupun makanan lain di hadapannya. Maklum dari tadi aku hanya fokus ingin segera makan jadi tak memperdulikan keadaan di sekitar. Dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku malah mengambil ramen milikku. "Hei...hei...jangan diambil."protesku sambil berusaha mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Diamlah."katanya mulai mendelik tajam ke arahku. "Berikan juga ini."lanjutnya sambil merebut sumpitku yang kupegang menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Hei...hei... Jika kau ingin makan juga, sana pesan. Jangan mengambil makanan ora..."kataku terpotong pasalnya dia langsung menyumpal mulutku dengan ramen. "Uhuk...uhuk..."kataku terbatuk lalu meraih air menggunakan tangan kiriku dan meminumnya. "Hei, kau ingin membunuhku."lanjutku kesal.

"Kau ingin makan tidak? Jadi diamlah."balasnya dingin. Lalu detik berikutnya aku makan dengan tenang. Aku memakan makananku dengan sangat lahap sambil terus melihat pergerakan Sasuke yang bergegas menyuapiku.

"Kau lamban sekali Sasuke, cepatlah."kataku merengek tak sabaran.

"Diam, bodoh. Tanganku sudah lelah."katanya dingin sambil menyuapkan lagi ramen ke mulutku. Aku mengunyanya dengan cepat. Ini karena efek lapar, bukan karena aku rakus ok.

"Lagi."

"..."

"Hey Sasuke, lagi."

"Berhenti. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau menambah."kata Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Tapi aku masih lapar."kataku sedikit merengek minta disuapin lagi. Hehehehe, mumpung ada sukarelawan.

"Ck, menyebalkan."

"Mau ya... Mau ya... _Please_."kataku memohon dengan menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Baiklah."kata Sasuke pasrah dan akhirnya kami menunggu ramen berikutnya disajikan dalam diam. Tak beberapa lama pesananku telah datang. Aku langsung melihat ke arah Sasuke yang tak kunjung mengambilnya.

"Sasuke,"kataku merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Baik."kata Sasuke lalu mengambil mangkuk ramen tersebut dan menyuapiku lagi.

Tapi sebelum ramen tersebut mendarat di mulutku. Seseorang sudah menarik tubuhku sehingga membuatku berdiri. Kutatap seseorang yang sudah mengganggu acara makanku. Tapi detik berikutnya aku sangat kaget. Hah, sial, kenapa dia bisa menemukanku di sini. Sekarang aku melihat Sasuke menaruh mangkuk tersebut kemudian berdiri. Mereka saling berpandangan. Aku melirik mereka berdua bergantian yang hanya diam satu sama lain. Tak tahu kenapa aura hitam mulai muncul dari tubuh mereka berdua dan mata mereka mulai mengeluarkan kilatan seperti listrik. Khayalanku berlebihan.

Semoga saja tidak begitu bukan. Tapi nyatanya begitulah keadaannya. Sangat menyeramkan di sini.

Kalau boleh, bisakah aku kabur?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR YOUR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**


	11. Aku juga Menginginkannya

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Drama, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

* * *

 **hatake hikari chapter 10** : apa itu shikamaru? wah kyaknya shika bener- bener ada feel sama saku. update soon!. i like this fic

 **Jawab :** Kita lihat aja, Kayaknya sih giyu#Plakk /gimanasihbukannyaloyangbuat/. Arigatou*bungkukbkungkuk.

 **BlackHead394 chapter 10** : di tunggu kelanjutannya senpai!. teruslah berkarya, GANBATTE senpai!

 **Jawab :** Iya :) . Oke, makasih ya atas dukungannya. **  
**

 **Cherry Haruno chapter 10** : Ini yang aku tungguu~ adegan sasusaku XD

 **Jawab :** Hehehehe, akhirnya ya. Arigatou udah mau review. **  
**

 **yuanthecutegirl chapter 10** : Hahaha kok jd humor thor...hahaha ak mlah ngakak ngebacax...pi kurg puas thor. lma..hihihi dn jg dsni kgk ad bodrex thor...gk di impor nympe sni soalx..hihihi Ok dh gpp yg pntg ni story ttp lnjt... がんばって せんぱい ほうんとう に ありがとございます

 **Jawab :** Biar gak serius terus bacanya, sekali-kali ada humornya :D . Hehehehe iya saya mengerti /apanya?/ Memang senpai tinggal dimana?. Sip (y). Arigatou udah mau review.

 **Zhai Beh chapter 10** : Wah wah wah semakin seru aja , ditunggu kelanjutannya thor tpi jgn Lma2 update'x #plaak

 **Jawab :** Arigatou senpai, iya. gomen kalau kelamaan :D . **  
**

 **dara093 chapter 10** : sasuke, ga ad cara lebih elit kah? masa saku dibawa kayak karung beras? kasian saku, udh telat makan tangan kena pecahan kaca, untung sasuke mau nyuapin tapi makan ramen langsung ke mulut apa ga panas? saku strong. shika shika, bisanya muncul dengan aura hitampnya masa lalu kelam dengan sasuke ya. semangats ya XD

 **Jawab :** Iya itu Sasuke*dichidori. Bener-bener juga tuh Sakura strong*dishannaroo. Hahahaha, kalau yang ini kayaknya ngak deh /readers: soktaulo?/ Iya. Arigatou udah mau review.

 **mira cahya 1 chapter 10** : Chap ini pendek sekali? Apa krn aku keasyikan baca ya?. Ah, sudahlah.. Sebel gue terakhir. Sasuke vs shikamaru. Atrgghhh, aku aja. Kasian,

 **Jawab :** Wah, kalau begitu chapter ini udah panjang belom ya (?) . Hehehehehe. Arigatou udah mau review.

 **Myosotis sylvatica** chapter 10 : qiqiqiqiqiii... ternyata tebakanku kemaren bener, jarang kejadian nih... dan pasti kali Shika yang dateng... kenapa baru datenggg Shikaaaa? sebegitu sulitnya kah dikau mencari Sakura?ngedrama okeee... ditunggu next chap nyaa

 **Jawab :** Selamat ya Myo-san*prokprokprok* anda mendapatkan 2 juta*eh, salah-salah, ini bukan acara di tipi. Mungkin Shikanya lagi keseleo*munculaurahitam* Iya, Arigatou udah mau review.

 **Herocyn Akko** chapter 10 : yak! chapter ini udah bagus:D tapi kurang panjang aja! baru asik baca, udah TBC aja-.- chapter depan dipanjangin ya thoor! ane tunggu yah! yooosssshhh!:)  
Ganbatte..

 **Jawab :** Makasih :D , chapter ini udah panjang belom ya (?) . Hehehehehe, gomen-gomen. Arigatou udah mau review.

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari semakin terik membuat keadaan sangat panas. Terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang mencari makan atau sekedar berjalan untuk pulang. Panas, sangat panas di sini membuat peluh keluar dari dahi lebarku. Apalagi ditambah dengan keadaan yang sangat tidak baik, bahkan sudah berada disiaga 1. Aku sedang berada di kedai ramen bersama kedua orang yang kukenal, yaitu rivalku dan juga suamiku. Kau tahu sekarang pergelangan tanganku sungguh sakit. Ah, ini karena Shikamaru menggenggamnya sangat kuat.

Aku terus melirik mereka berdua secara bergantian. Oh, ayolah kenapa kalian terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Bahkan sepertinya aura hitam mulai muncul dari tubuh mereka berdua dan mata mereka mulai mengeluarkan kilatan seperti listrik.

Jantungku mulai berdebar-debar sangat kencang. Menunggu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini. Bolehkah aku pergi duluan? Kabur? Hahahaha, tentu saja tidak, aku hanya merasa bahwa di sini sangat panas. Mana mungkin aku menjadi pengecut seperti itu. Hahahaha. Hentikan, aku benar-benar tegang sekarang.

Menghela napas lalu menelan ludahku, bersiap-siap untuk angkat bicara.

"Em..."aku memberi jeda. "Ka-kalian ti-tidak lapar?"kataku tergagap.

"Tidak."jawab mereka cepat.

Apa-apaan mereka, sangat kompak sampai-sampai membuatku semakin gugup.

"Ba-bagaimana ji-."

"Diam."kata mereka lagi sedikit menyentakku.

Mereka berdua sangat menyebalkan. Oh, _God._ Tolong aku sekarang juga.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit dulu."kata Shikamaru dengan nada dingin lalu menarikku pergi.

"Tunggu."kata Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kananku.

Kita terdiam beberapa saat, menanti Sasuke untuk berbicara. Oh, ayolah cepat. Kalian benar-benar membuatku gugup. Ini bukan adegan sinetron kan?

"A-..."

"Ada apa?"tanya Shikamaru menyela perkataanku sambil menoleh menatap Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini."jawab Sasuke datar sambil menunjukkan sebuah kresek yang isinya obat.

Aaa, ternyata obat itu untukku. Aku ingin mengambilnya tapi kedua tanganku mereka pegang. Jadi, bagaimana aku bisa mengambilnya?

"Terima kasih."kata Shikamaru tak kalah datar sambil mengambil kresek tersebut sedikit kasar.

Lalu detik berikutnya Sasuke melepaskan tanganku perlahan membuat Shikamaru langsung menyeretku bersamanya.

Sekarang kita telah berada di dalam mobil. Detik berikutnya dia melempar obat tersebut dengan kasar ke kursi belakang. Melihat hal itu, ingin sekali aku mengambil obat tersebut atau sekedar memarahi kelakuannya. Namun apadaya, lagi pula aku tak ingin menambah masalah.

Setelah beberapa menit, dia tak kunjung menyalakan mesin mobilnya ataupun sekedar berbicara. Membuatku semakin tegang saja. Bahkan aku tak berani menatap wajahnya, aku hanya terus menunduk dalam, berdoa dalam hati semoga Shikamaru tak memarahiku.

"Sakura,"panggil Shikamaru.

Aku langsung tersentak kaget ketika dia memanggil namaku. Bagaimana sekarang pasti dia akan memarahiku.

"A-a-a-aaa..."

"Jawab yang benar."kata Shikamaru membentakku.

"Apa?"kataku cepat dengan spontan. Setelah mengatakannya aku malah merutuki kelakuan bodohku. Langsung saja aku menutup mulutku dengan tangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"tanyanya, sekarang nada bicaranya telah berubah lagi menjadi seperti biasanya.

"Makan."jawabku reflek. Ah, bisakah aku menghilang sekarang?

"Jadi kalian sedang makan berdua, suap-suapan?"nada suara Shikamaru mengejekku.

"Tanganku kan sedang..."

"Alasan."kata Shikamaru memotong perkataanku.

Alasan? Apa, alasan katanya? Dia benar-benar menyebalkan, bahkan aku belum berbicara dia sudah menyebutnya alasan. Dasar, Nanas menyebalkan.

Sekarang aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku lalu menatapnya. Lagi pula kenapa dia marah tak jelas seperti ini dan juga kenapa aku harus takut. Bukankah ini hidup-hidupku, terserah aku ingin melakukan apa. Aku juga tak pernah melarang dia melakukan sesuatu. Aku mulai menghela napas agar amarahku tak meluap-luap.

"Dengar, untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu. Lagi pula ini hanya perjodohan. Dan kita tak akan lanjut."kataku membalikkan kata-katanya tempo lalu. Hahahaha, rasakan itu. Suruh siapa dia membuat seorang Sakura Haruno marah.

Sekarang dia menolehkan kepalanya menatapku. Mata kami bertemu. Terdiam selama beberapa detik. Namun, detik berikutnya aku langsung memalingkan mukaku. Karena aku sedang marah kepadanya. Sekarang aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Begitu ya? Kau balas dendam kepadaku."kata Shikamaru dengan nada dingin sambil mendelik tajam ke arahku.

"Siapa juga yang balas dendam. Hanya mengingatkan. Iya benar, hanya mengingatkan."kataku mencari-cari alasan, untungnya otakku sedang encer.

"Ck, kau sangat merepotkan."kata Shikamaru mulai kembali menatap ke depan.

"Hey."kataku protes. "Ma..."

"Apa? Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, kau menuruti semua apa kataku."kata Shikamaru memotong perkataanku.

Sial, kenapa harus ada perjanjian seperti itu. Hah, aku sendiri yang salah, kenapa waktu itu aku harus menyetujuinya.

"Hahahahaha. Benarkah?"kataku menyangkal sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Kau ingin ingkar janji."kata Shikamaru, sekarang dia mulai menatapku lagi.

"Tidak. Hah, baiklah. Apa yang ingin kau perintahkan Tuan Nanas menyebalkan?"kataku pasrah. Hah, jika berurusan dengan janji aku tak bisa menolaknya. Sudahlah, aku ikuti saja apa yang dia mau.

"Hn, baguslah. Kau penurut."kata Shikamaru sambil mengelus kepalaku.

"Aw, hey...hey..."kataku sambil menarik tangannya dari kepalaku. "Ini terasa sakit, kau sengaja."lanjutku kesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau terus memegang tanganku, lepaskan."kata Shikamaru dingin sambil menarik tangannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau pegang-pegang. Wek."kataku sambil menjulurkan lidahku meledeknya.

"Kau. Aku tak suka kau bersamanya."kata Shikamaru mulai menatapku dengan tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa?"tanyaku bingung. Mungkin saja aku bisa tahu kenapa Shikamaru bisa semarah ini kepadaku tempo hari pada saat Sasuke menci..., ah, lupakan.

"Itu perintah."katanya mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju kencang. Semakin kencang, dan sekarang dia benar-benar mengebut.

Hei. Hei. Dia ingin mati. Jika ia, jangan ajak-ajak aku. Aku masih ingin hidup. Lagi pula dia ingin pergi kemana? Ini bukan jalan menuju apartemennya.

Ini benar-benar menakutkan. Aku bukan lagi berada diacara uji nyali kan? Tolong...siapa saja tolong aku. Shikamaru telah gila. Tidaaaaak... Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah sambil terus memegang sabuk pengaman dengan sangat erat.

"Awas Shika...kau ingin mati."teriakku ketika hampir saja mobil ini menabrak mobil lain.

"..."

"Woy...berhenti...Shika,"teriakku lagi.

"..."

"Baik-baik. Aku menyerah."teriakku lagi dan lagi.

"..."

"Hei. Aku tak akan menemui Sasuke,"teriakku pada akhirnya.

 _ **Ckittt...**_

"Aw."ringisku ketika Shikamaru akhirnya menghentikan mobilnya dengan cara mengerem tiba-tiba. Hah...hah...hah... Untunglah aku selamat.

Aku memegang dadaku yang masih berdebar sangat kencang. Menghela napas berkali-kali untuk menetralkan rasa gugupku.

"Benar, kau akan melakukannya?"

Hah, masih saja kau memikirkan tentang hal itu. Bukannya malah mencemaskan keadaaku saat ini. Apalagi ini karena dia. Karena dia, Shikamaru menyebalkan.

"Kau tak menjawab. Aku akan...'"kata Shikamaru mencoba mengancamku lagi karena aku tak meresponnya.

"Ah, iya benar."kataku cepat memotong perkataannya. Daripada aku mati muda, lebih baik aku mengalah, bukan. Aku yakin sekarang, bahkan benar-benar yakin tentang opiniku tempo lalu bahwa dia seorang psikopat. Tidaaaakkk. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

"Bagus."setelah dia mengatakannya mobil melaju lagi. Lagi pula setelah kulihat lampu telah berwarna hijau. Wah, wah, wah, dia memang benar-benar jenius, bahkan dia telah memperhitungkan semuanya. Aku saja belum tentu bisa melakukannya. Membuatku takut agar memancingku untuk setuju lalu dia berhenti tepat pada saat lampu merah dan menungguku mengulang lagi kata-kataku kemudian lampu berubah menjadi hijau tepat saat aku telah menyetujuinya.

Sial. Aku ditipu olehnya. Dasar Shikamaru sialan.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa dia tak langsung berbelok pergi menuju ke arah apartemennya, malah berjalan lurus.

Sekarang Shikamaru memarkirkan mobilnya di suatu tempat. Kulihat papan namanya. Ini adalah... Restoran? Memangnya ingin apa kita ke sini? Makan? Lagi pula aku sudah kenyang dan tadi ketika kutanyakan apakah dia ingin makan dia menjawab tidak. Benar-benar aneh. Aku memang tak mengerti jalan pikiran orang jenius.

"Turun."perintahnya sambil turun dari mobil.

"Kau tak ingin membukakan pintu untukku?"tanyaku dari dalam.

"Tidak, turun saja sendiri."jawabnya cuek lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku mulai menghela napas. Dia benar-benar tak romantis bahkan sangat tak romantis. Memang benar kita tak diciptakan bersama, nyatanya dia bukan tipeku. Bagaimana Ino bisa menyukai mahkluk sepertinya? Mungkin kepala Ino terbentur sesuatu. Lupakan. Khayalanku mulai berlebihan.

Sekarang aku mulai turun dari mobil dan melangkah memasuki restoran. Kulihat Shikamaru telah duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela yang berada di pojok. Ck, takku sangka Shikamaru menyukai berada di pojokan karena itu dia pintar sekali memojokkan.

Aku melangkah menuju ke tempat Shikamaru dipojokan dan duduk di kursi menghadapnya. Mau duduk dimana lagi, di sini memang hanya terdapat dua kursi.

"Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Aku sudah kenyang."kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya dari tadi?"tanya Shikamaru sambil mendelik tajam kearahku.

 _ **Glek.**_

Aku mulai menelan ludahku. Bolehkah aku ingin berteriak sekarang?

Dia memang sangat menyebalkan. Dan kenapa aku selalu menjadi korbannya. Siapa yang salah siapa yang benar tetap aku yang disalahkan. Dasaaaar, Nanas menyebalkan.

Cukup...

Aku sudah lelah dengan sikapnya. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu lagi.

"Kau yang sala..."

"Aku? Benarkah?"tanyanya memotong pembicaraanku.

Oh, ayolah. Aku harus apa sekarang? Marahpun tak ada gunanya. Sudahlah, hitung-hitung ini janji yang akan mulai kutepati. Janji yang sangat membuat orang MEREPOTKAN.

"Sudah, aku ingin makan."kataku pada akhirnya dengan cuek.

Kulihat seorang pelayan telah melangkah ke arahku saat Shikamaru memanggilnya.

Belum sempat pelayan tersebut berbicara aku sudah langsung mengatakan pesananku.

"Aku pesan yakiniku, sushi, syabu-syabu, bla...bla...bla."kataku panjang lebar. Setelah selesai mencatat semuanya pelayan tersebut kemudian pergi.

Hahaha, rasakan itu. Suruh siapa dia seenaknya sendiri. Tahu rasa kan, ini akibatnya jika membuat seorang Sakura Haruno marah.

"Kau bilang tak lapar, tapi?"tanya Shikamaru sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hahahaha, aku sudah berubah pikiran. Sepertinya aku lapar."kataku sambil sedikit tertawa hambar.

"Bukankah wanita selalu menjaga tubuhnya agar terlihat bagus?"tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, kau tahu dari mana itu? Ino?"bukannya menjawab aku malah bertanya.

"Hn, Ino selalu melakukan diet yang berlebihan untuk membuat badannya terlihat tetap bagus."

"Hahahaha, aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Lagi pula ketika aku makan berat badanku tak bertambah. Jadi tak ada masalah. Apalagi aku sangat suka ketika sedang makan, itu menyenangkan. Mencoba semua rasa yang berbeda-beda."jelasku panjang lebar.

"Selain makan, apa yang kau suka?"

"Hm...belajar mungkin."

"Benda yang kau suka?"

"Buku."

"Selain itu?"

"Pensil atau polpen."

"Yang lain?"

"Penghapus."

"Bagaimana jika pernak-pernik. Apa yang kau suka?"

Apa ya? Aku mulai berpikir. Tapi, tunggu. Kenapa dia jadi banyak bertanya seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan ada udang di balik batu. Hah, sudahlah. Daripada aku terus berhayal mending bertanya langsung.

"Tunggu. Tumben sekali kau cerewet, biasanya hanya diam saja. Kau kenapa?"

Aku mulai memperhatikan Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaanku. Tapi dia hanya diam saja. Dia benar-benar aneh sekarang atau jangan-jangan dia ingin menjebakku lagi. Dan akhirnya menanyakan sesuatu yang aku takuti, dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai senjatanya untuk menakut-nakutiku. Wah...wah...wah, untungnya aku segera sadar. Kalau tidak, habislah sudah. Lain kali aku harus berhati-hati, jangan sampai si Tuan Nanas ini menipuku terus-terusan. Memang perbedaan kita sangat jauh, dia yang terlalu pintar dan aku yang terlalu bodoh.

Sekian lama aku menunggunya untuk menjawab, sampai-sampai aku gemes sendiri.

"Ke..."

Tiba-tiba pelayan datang, membawa semua pesananku. Hah, gagal lagi-gagal lagi.

"Terim akasih."kataku sembari tersenyum lalu pelayan itu pergi.

Aku mulai melihat semua makanan yang ada di sini. Aku mulai dari yang mana ya. Tapi sial tangan kananku sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang, kakunya minta ampun.

Tiba-tiba kulihat Shikamaru mengambil sushiku. Padahal dia tak memesan apa-apa malah mengambil makanan orang.

"Hei...itu makananku Shika, kau pesan sa..."kataku terpotong, pasalnya Shikamaru malah menyumpal mulutku dengan sushi tersebut. "Uhuk...uhuk..."aku mulai terbatuk-batuk kecil. Sambil cepat-cepat meraih gelas minuman dan langsung meminumnya. "Hei, kau ingin membuatku mati?"tanyaku kesal.

Oh, _god._ Kejadian ini terulang lagi. Hari ini memang sial, tanganku terkena pecahan beling, kelaparan, digendong layaknya karung beras, mulutku disumpal dengan makanan, dimarahi, uji nyali dan disalahin. Untungnya aku masih bisa selamat. Syukurlah.

"Sini, akan kusuapi."kata Shikamaru berujar kepadaku sambil menatap arah lain, memalingkan mukanya.

Mana bisa dia menyuapi aku dengan posisi seperti itu. Bisa-bisa aku keselek.

"Hei, jika ingin menyuapi orang. Tatap orangnya."kataku kesal.

"Iya."

Tumben sekali dia tak menanggapi perkataanku dengan "Hn" atau apalah itu. Apa jangan-jangan dia ingin membodohiku. Hah, semoga saja tidak.

Tapi tak tahu kenapa aku merasa senang sekarang. Tumben-tumbenan dia bersikap baik seperti ini padaku. Walau dia bukan tipe orang yang romantis tapi dia punya berbagai kejutan yang tak terduga. Mulai dari membuat perasaanku kesal, marah, sedih sampai senang.

Dia, iya dia.

Memang bisa menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik. Selamat makan semuanya.

 _Janee~_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEW I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**


	12. Salah Faham

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **(Gak terlalu tahu nentuin genre, jadi terkadang genre tidak sesuai)**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

* * *

 **Zhai Beh chapter 11** : Mantap (y) . Lanjut :D

 **Jawab :** Arigatou senpai #bungkukbungkuk. Sip (y) . **  
**

 **mira cahya 1 chapter 11** : Ciee..ciee shika jealous neeh..wkwkwk. Oh iya, sedikit komentar.. td sempet nyelip kata2 'dong, gak, kayak, n gini'. Tp its ok. Msh bisa ditoleransi. :)

 **Jawab :** Iya, hahahaha /ditimpuk pake sendal sama Shika/. Iya makasih sarannya. tapi kalau dikasih yang begituan gak boleh ya senpai? soalnya kata-katanya terlalu baku, jadi biar lebih nyantai. Tapi arigatou udah mau kasih saran + review. Mohon dijawab ya senpai. **  
**

 **have no account chapter 11** : Yaay! Akhirnya update juga!. Shika cemburu banget yaa ama sasu terus kayaknya saku bakal ngebuat shika di sahabat zone  
sekali kali shika pov dong, penasaran pikiran shika kayak apa haha. Semangat thor updatenya!

 **Jawab :** hehehehe, gomenne. Gak bisa update soalnya menjelang hari raya. Hahahaha iya, bener-bener. hehehehe, saya sebenernya juga penasaran pikiran Shika kayak apa#Plaaaak. Arigatou senpai.

 **lala chapter 11** : yaaay akhirnya update jugaaa xD lanjut thoooor

 **Jawab :** Hehehehe, gomenne. Sip (y) . **  
**

 **Herocyn Akko chapter 11** : updatenya lelet-.- chapter ini juga masih pendek! chap depan panjangin! jangan pendek dong. haruuus! klo nggak panjang akko bakalan demo, suruh nurunin harga bbm:v*plaaak* oke next aja! jangan telat lagi yah updatenya. ganbatteeee

 **Jawab :** Hehehehe, gomenne. Kalau begitu chapter ini juga pendek dong. Siap-siap Akko-san bakalan demo. Sip (y) . Ini udah update. Arigatou senpai.

 **dara093 chapter 11** : hahaha. nah lo, shika iri ama sasuke. jdi ngajak saku ke resto trus disuapin. shika manta pembalap ya, smpe ngebut gitu. ino siap2 ya, kok kyknya hati shika udh agak berpaling. next chap ada ino dong. hwaiting next

 **Jawab :** Bener tuh, Shikanya irian...heheheheheh/ditimpuk pake sendal sama Shika/. Kasihan ya Ino-chan, Shikanya akan berpaling?#plaak/digebukinbarengbareng/Iya, Ino ada lagi kok :D . Arigatou senpai.

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Matahari telah bersinar, pastinya terbit dari timur. Sinarnya melewati jendela kamar tidurku membuat tidurku terusik karenanya.

"Ah."gumamku sambil merubah posisiku. "Sekarang jam berapa?"gumamku lagi sambil melihat ke arah jam weker. "Jam setengah tujuh."lanjutku pelan sambil kembali menutup mataku.

Ternyata masih jam 06.30.

 ** _1 detik._**

 ** _2 detik._**

 ** _3 detik._**

Apa? Setengah tujuh? Tidak, aku bisa terlambat masuk kuliah. Aku berlari ke arah kamar mandi. 5 menit aku sudah selesai mandi. Ah, aku juga tak tahu apakah badanku bersih atau tidak yang penting sekarang aku bergegas pergi agar tak terlambat.

Memakai dress selutut berwarna pink dengan celana jeans hitam, tak lupa aku memakai jam tangan berwarna hitam dengan rambut yang digerai.

Kemudian aku langsung mengambil tas yang lumayan besar berwarna putih. Lalu mengumpulkan buku-buku yang kubutuhkan. Setelah itu aku langsung memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tasku, tak lupa beberapa alat tulis.

Setelah dirasa selesai, aku mulai melangkah ke arah pintu lalu membukanya.

"Ponselku."gumamku pelan. Tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya dan bergegas mengambilnya setelah itu menaruhnya di dalam tas lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

Hal yang kulakukan berikutnya adalah mencari keberadaan Shikamaru yang ternyata berada di dapur. Dia sedang memakan roti dengan tenang. Tapi ada yang berbeda darinya, tak biasanya dia memakai jas. Ah, bodo amat. Yang terpenting sekarang aku segera pergi.

"Shika, antarkan aku. Aku hampir telat."kataku berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau tak melihat, aku sedang makan."katanya dingin sambil terus memakan rotinya. "Kau sendiri makanlah dulu."lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah, tapi tak ada waktu."kataku mulai panik.

"Makan."perintahnya sambil menatapku tajam.

"Hah, baiklah."aku menghela napas lalu mengambil roti tersebut dan menarik pergelangan tangan Shikamaru.

"Ck, merepotkan."itulah katanya setelah aku menyeretnya pergi. Tapi, dia tak menolak ataupun mencoba melepaskan genggaman tanganku.

Sekarang kami telah berada di dalam mobil. Kemudian Shikamaru menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu melaju kencang. Sementara aku sedang sibuk memakan rotiku sambil sesekali melihat jam tanganku. Untungnya dia tak mengabaikanku. Syukurlah.

Dua minggu, tak terasa kami telah dua minggu menjalani kehidupan sebagai suami dan istri. Setelah dia bersikap manis kepadaku tempo hari dengan menyuapiku, sikapnya kembali lagi seperti semula. Malah sepertinya lebih parah lagi, dia terus mendiamiku bahkan tak meresponku ketika aku mengajaknya bicara. Dia juga tak pernah lagi membangunkanku pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Aku rasa dia sedang menjaga jarak denganku. Sebenarnya aku juga memiliki pemikiran seperti itu, menjaga jarak dengannya.

Tapi, tak tahu kenapa rasanya sungguh berat. Setiap kali aku tak acuh padanya, dia malah juga mendiamkanku. Dan itu malah berhasil membuatku terus mencoba untuk bicara padanya, tapi dia malah terus mengabaikanku.

Kenapa hal itu membuatku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang? Biasanya aku dan dia akan selalu bertengkar masalah inilah itulah walau terkadang hanya masalah kecil.

Aku mulai menggelengkan kepala. Hah, apa yang kuinginkan. Aku memang tak bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih, bahkan dengan keadaan seperti ini saja aku sudah terlalu serakah. Aku harus ingat, benar-benar ingat bahwa dia adalah milik Ino dan aku tak berhak meminta lebih. Seharusnya aku yang menghindar darinya dan menghilang seperti gelembung.

Kenapa juga aku merasa kehilangan? Mungkin karena dia adalah sahabat yang baik. Bahkan sepertinya bersahabatpun dengannya adalah sesuatu yang salah.

"Sakura."

"Sakura."

"Hey, Sakura."

"Ah, iya-iya."kataku setelah tersadar.

"Kau melamun? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu. Cepatlah, kau akan terlambat. Ck, merepotkan."

Aku terus memandangnya berbicara, sampai sebuah kata yang membuatku teringat. TELAT. Oh, tidak. Aku kemudian keluar dari mobil dan melesat pergi. Kulihat jam tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 07.25. Hah, hampir telat. Aku terus berlari, dan berlari. Aku memang tak beruntung, karena sekarang dosen itu yang mengajar, dosen _killer_ bernama Orochimaru. Bisa-bisa aku diusir nanti.

"Hah...hah...hah..."kataku mengatur napasku di ambang pintu yang sudah kubuka.

" _Forehead...Forehead_..."panggil Ino pelan. Aku langsung tersadar dan menoleh, ah, gawat ternyata aku terlambat.

"Ma..aaf sa...saya ter..."kataku tergagap.

"Keluar."teriak Orochimaru- _sensei_ memotong perkataanku.

"Baik."jawabku cepat sambil membungkuk lalu pergi dari tempat ini.

Hah, aku menghela napas panjang. Padahal baru lima hari aku kuliah sudah terlambat seperti ini. Diteriakin dosen lagi. Kuputuskan untuk pergi ke halaman lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dekat pohon.

Menyandarkan kepalaku di meja. Perutku lapar, tadi aku hanya makan roti dan hanya 1 lagi. Membeli, aku tak punya uang. Sudahku bilang majikanku pelit, bahkan sangat pelit sekali. Mungkin aku harus menunggu Ino keluar. Lagi pula aku masih ada jam kuliah nanti. Biasanya aku akan belajar jika mempunyai waktu senggang seperti ini tapi karena perutku lapar aku jadi tak bersemangat.

 ** _10 menit._**

 ** _20 menit._**

 ** _30 menit._**

 ** _45 menit._**

Hoam. Tak terasa aku mulai mengantuk. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang malah memukul kepalaku dari belakang.

"Aw, I..."kataku meringis sambil mengelus kepalaku lalu menatapnya namun seketika aku terdiam setelah melihat orang tersebut, kupikir dia Ino.

"Ini."katanya datar sambil duduk di sampingku dan memberikan botol air mineral yang sempat dia gunakan untuk memukul kepalaku.

"Ah, makasih."kataku sambil mengambilnya.

"Dasar."dengusnya.

"Ck, kau mengejekku."kataku kesal lalu meminum air tersebut.

"Kalau begini, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."katanya dingin tapi tak menatapku.

"Kau tahu tentang hal itu?"tanyaku kaget, padahal aku tak pernah memberitahu siapapun kecuali Ino. Ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengalahkannya kami tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain dari dulu. Baru-baru ini aku bicara padanya.

"Mana mungkin aku tak tahu. Kau selalu menatapku sinis ketika mata kita berpapasan."

"Benarkah? Mana mungkin. Hahahaha."kataku tertawa hambar sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Itu bahkan hanya respon tanpa sadar dari tubuhku.

"Hn."

Aku mulai terdiam. Tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, keadaan hening seketika. Sampai aku mengingat kejadian laknat itu ketika dia menci..., ah jangan diteruskan. Yang terpenting aku harus tahu kenapa dia melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu.

"Em, Sasuke."panggilku ragu.

"Hn."

"Waktu itu..."

"Hey."tiba-tiba ada seseorang mengagetkanku dengan berteriak lalu memegang bahuku. Dari suaranya saja aku tahu bahwa itu Ino.

"Ino, kau membuatku kaget."kataku kesal sambil menatap Ino yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Hehehehe... _gomen Forehead_. Tapi, kalian berdua sedang apa? Hayo."kata Ino dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan, dia sedang mengejekku sekarang.

"Hanya berbicara. Diamlah Ino."kataku sedikit kesal.

"Baiklah, kau harus menceritakan tentang hal ini kepadaku. Aku akan pergi dulu."kata Ino tersenyum jahil kepadaku lalu melangkah pergi.

"Hey, kau ingin kemana?"tanyaku sedikit berteriak. Aku sudah berdiri sekarang.

"Menemui Shikamaru."katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah kita masih ada jam kuliah?"

"Iya aku tahu. Aku akan segera kembali."teriaknya lalu dia benar-benar menghilang di balik tembok. Hah, aku mulai menghela napas. Lalu mendudukkan diriku lagi. Padahal aku ingin meminjam uang, aku sedang lapar sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?"tiba-tiba ada suara bertanya. Ah, iya. Sasuke masih berada di sampingku. Aku hampir saja melupakannya.

"Ah, tidak."kataku sambil menggelengkan kepala yang pastinya bohong.

"Ini."dia memberikanku sebuah tempat makanan. Aku sungguh terkejut, benarkah sifat Sasuke seperti ini? dan yang membuatku terkejut lagi tempat makanannya berwarna pink. Hihihihi, tak kusangka Sasuke memiliki barang seperti ini, kukira dia orang yang anti dengan barang-barang menggelikan bagi kaum Adam ini. Aku menahan agar tawaku tak keluar. Tapi ini sungguh sangat manis, ternyata dia bisa bersikap seperti ini, baru tahu aku. Tapi tunggu, bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk tak menemui Sasuke. Me-ne-mu-i Sa-su-ke ya, bukankah aku tak menemuinya malah dia yang menemuiku. Jadi, tak ada masalah. Janjiku padanya tetap kutepati.

"Untukku?"tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Hn."katanya tapi tak menatapku, dia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

" _Arigatou._ "kataku sambil tersenyum lalu mengambilnya. Aku mulai membukanya. Wah, cantik. Bahkan bentuk bekalnya seperti untuk anak-anak TK yang sangat menarik.

"Aku yang membuatnya."katanya lagi, tetap memalingkan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?"tanyaku tak percaya. Aku langsung memakannya. "Wah, enak."lanjutku bahkan dia pintar memasak, apa cuma aku yang bodoh dalam hal memasak.

"Hn."

"Aku..."kata kami bersamaan.

"Kau duluan."kataku mengalah.

"Kau saja."kata Sasuke tetap dengan nada dingin.

"Ah, baiklah. Terima kasih Sasuke."kataku tulus lalu memakan makananku lagi.

"Hn."

"Sekarang giliranmu."kataku ketika Sasuke hanya membalas Hn dan tak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak ada."yasudahlah. Memang begitu karakternya mau bagaimana lagi. Aku melanjutkan memakan makananku sampai tak bersisa. Lalu menaruh kotak tersebut di tasku.

"Akan kucuci dulu."kataku sambil tersenyum lalu aku meminum air.

"Hn. Kau sudah baikan?"tanyanya tak menatapku, dia hanya terus memandang ke depan.

"Ah, sudah. Makasih obatnya dan..."jedaku mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, aku belum membayar ramen yang kumakan waktu itu."kataku setelah ingat.

"Tak usah. Yang terpenting kau sehat."katanya menatapku lalu tersenyum.

Hah, aku mengerjabkan mataku beberapa kali. Sasuke bisa tersenyum juga. Bukannya dia adalah _Prince Ice,_ itu julukannya waktu SMA.

"Kenapa? Aku aneh?"

"A-ah, ti-tidak."kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. "Lebih baik kita segera masuk."lanjutku lagi setelah melihat jam tanganku telah menunjukkan pukul 09.50.

.

* * *

Sekarang aku telah bersama Ino di halaman. Masih sama, kami berada di kampus. Kami berdua duduk di salah satu kursi dekat pohon. Sekarang jam kuliah kami sudah selesai. Ino sesekali menyedot es jeruknya sedangkan aku sibuk membaca buku.

" _Forehead_."

"Ada apa?"tanyaku, tapi tetap tak berpaling dari apa yang kubaca.

"Kau dan Sasuke pacaran."kata Ino sedikit menjerit.

"Mana mungkin Ino- _pig._ "kataku sambil memutar bola mataku bosan.

"Ta-tapi tadi kalian sedang melakukan apa?"ucap Ino antusias sambil mencoba membuatku menatapnya dengan cara mengambil buku yang kubaca.

"Hah, kami hanya berteman."kataku bosan. "Kembalikan Ino- _pig._ "lanjutku sambil mengambil bukuku dari tangannya lalu kembali lagi membacanya.

"Aku tak percaya."kata Ino sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tapi seketika itu Ino terdiam. Biasanya dia akan terus nyerocos sampai dia puas dengan jawabanku. Kusingkirkan bukuku perlahan lalu meliriknya.

"Ayo, Shikamaru sudah ada di luar."kata Ino cepat sambil menyeretku.

"Eh."kataku terkejut sambil meraih bukuku.

Kami telah berada di luar gerbang. Telah ada Shikamaru yang berdiri di depan mobilnya.

"Shika,"kata Ino manja sambil memeluk Shikamaru.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan Ino. Mataku dan mata Shikamaru bertemu saling menatap sejenak. Bukankah mereka memang sangat serasi, Ino dan Shikamaru. Tenang, mungkin tembok yang awalnya menjadi pemisah kalian akan segera rapuh dan runtuh, yang hanya menyisakan puing-puing tak berarti. Ingin rasanya aku pergi dari sini. Bisakah aku menghilang sekarang?

"Ayo _Forehead,_ "kata Ino menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kembali ke dunia nyata yang rasanya sangat pahit padahal aku tak terlalu suka rasa itu.

Aku telah berada di dalam mobil. Jangan ditanya pastinya aku duduk di belakang. Mobilpun melaju perlahan.

"Shika, kau tahu? Sekarang _Forehead_ sudah memiliki pacar."ucap Ino dengan antusias.

Tunggu dia bilang apa? Aku punya pacar? Hah, dasar Ino _-pig,_ Ino- _pig._ Selalu saja menyebarkan hal yang belum pasti. Tapi tak tahu kenapa aku tak ingin membantah perkataan Ino. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Shikamaru setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Hn."

Apa yang kuharapkan? Bodoh, pastinya Shikamaru tak akan peduli. Lagi pula ini hanya perjodohan, ingat Sakura ini hanya perjodohan. Dan kita tak mungkin lanjut.

"Dan Shika kau tahu siapa pacarnya? Dia berhasil meluluhkan hati sang _Prince_ _Ice,_ Sasuke,"

 _ **Cktiiiiit.**_

Seketika itu Shikamaru mengerem mendadak. Untungnya dia sedang tidak mengebut sekarang. Jadi tak ada yang terluka ataupun kenapa-napa.

"Ada apa Shika? Kau menabbrak sesuatu?"tanya Ino panik.

"Tidak. Hanya saja aku merasa tak enak badan."jawab Shikamaru dingin.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin kubuatkan sup atau kutemani?"tanya Ino khawatir.

"Tak usah. Aku hanya ingin istirahat sebentar."kata Shikamaru sembari menjalankan mesin mobilnya lagi.

"Baiklah. Cepat sembuh."kata Ino sambil mengecup pipi Shikamaru. Aku terpaku ketika melihatnya. Fikiranku kosong sekarang, aku bahkan hanya diam dan terus begitu.

Setelah Ino turun dari mobil. Mobil melaju kembali. Dan kita hanya terdiam, tak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan sampai kami telah berada di dalam apartemen Shikamaru.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah. Menyandarkan punggung dan kepalaku lalu memejamkan mata.

Ketika aku membuka mataku perlahan, aku terkejut. Wajah Shikamaru sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Reflek aku mendorongnya, membuat jarak di antara kami merenggang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku terkejut sampai membuatku berdiri.

"Sudah kuduga."bukannya menjawab dia malah berkata tak jelas dan langsung pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

 _ **Blaam...**_

Terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup dengan keras.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Bahkan dia terlihat sangat marah kepadaku. Shikamaru, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kembalilah menjadi Shikamaru yang kukenal.

Tolong.

Jangan menjahuiku.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik dan saran monggo di keluarkan. Jangan sampai anda memendamnya. REVIEW ya... Saya tunggu. Jangan sampai readers menjadi pembaca gelap, jadi kalau baca di tempat terang# jangan flame, kalau dikit-dikit boleh lah.** **Janee~**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	13. Benarkah Hanya Sebatas Sahabat

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **(Gak terlalu tahu nentuin genre, jadi terkadang genre tidak sesuai)**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **hatake hikari chapter 12** : kasihan sakura semenjak menikah dia jadi gampang kelaparan. shikamaru pelit sih... author tolong buat sakura sadar kalau shika sbenernya punya feel sama dia.. oke,lanjutkan

 **Jawab : Hehehehe iya, hidup Sakura melarat*dishannaro. Hehehehe, ok ok, tapi itu nanti ya soalnya Sakuranya gak peka*dishannarolagi. Arigatou senpai*bungkukbungkuk.  
**

 **Rikaa798 chapter 12 :** . ceritanya terlalu pendek

 **Jawab : Gomen-gomen, kapan-kapan sedikit dipanjangin deh. Tapi spasinya juga dibanyakin ya#Plaaak. Arigatou udah mau review senpai.**

 **Myosotis sylvatica chapter 12 :** ah, ketinggalan satu chapsekalinya ada paketan chap 12 malah udah keluargomen g bisa review di chap sebelumnya Author-san /bungkukbungkuk btw, di chap ini kenapa dakuh ngerasa nyesek baca adegan Shika diemin Saku?alay Ditunggu next chap nya Author-san Keep writing!

 **Jawab : Gak papa Myo-san, :D . Wah, masak?. Iya Myo-san arigatou** **udah mau review.**

 **Zhai Beh chapter 12 :** GPL hehehe :D

 **Jawab : Hehehe ini udah GPL kok senpai :D .  
**

 **have no account chapter 12 :** Makin keren nii. Penasaran gimana nasib sakura. Ganbatte thor!

 **Jawab : Arigatou senpai. Saya juga#Plaaak *digebukinramerame. Iya.** **Arigatou udah mau review senpai.**

 **yuanthecutegirl chapter 12 :** Ak d singa thor..hihihi mkax kgk ad bodrex...hihihi. wah smkin terliht konflikx ...walawe si shika mulai demen ma ma saku..hihihihi aduch kcian sasux..sini ak pluk mr chickenbuttx..hihihi #mupengggg..hahaha. lanjut gy thor.. 39

 **Jawab : Wah jauh dong/emanglutahu?/ Iya nih, kalau gak demen-demen gak kelar nanti ceritanya senpai#plaaak. Iya Sasuke kasihan ya*dichidori.** **Arigatou udah mau review senpai.**

 **Herocyn Akko chapter 12 :** huh. chap ini tetep pendek! dasar author jahat! masa' akko disuruh demo beneran? klo badan akko lecet lecet gimana? emang author mau tanggung jawab. hah sudahlah. yg penting udah update.:) . oh iya jangan manggil senpai mulu' dong. akko ini masih bayi loh:v*ngawurr. satu lagi! akko panggilnya siapa? kan gak enak klo manggil thor mulu:D. oke karna ripiunya udah kepanjangan. sekian dan ganbatte(?)

 **Jawab : Huhuhu gomenne Akko-san. Cuma segitu adanya. Ya gak usah kalo gitu demonya, bubarin diri aja :D biar gak lecet-lecet jadi author gak usah tanggung di jawab#Plaaak. Hehehehe iya. Hehehehe gomen gomen, memang Akko-san umurnya berapa bulan?*ikutan ngawur. Din aja deh :D .** **Arigatou udah mau review Akko-san.**

 **reader chapter 12 :** masih kurang panjang thor. dan disini kenapa shika jadi dingin begitu T_T . interaksi sasusaku jangan banyak banyak please ntar aku malah berpaling malah dukung sasusaku wk. next thoooor gercep yaaa:)

 **Jawab : Hehehehe iya, gomen-gomen. Yah begitulah sikap Shika/begitugimana?/ *digebukinramerame. Hehehehe, gak banyak kok senpai, cuma mumpung ada waktu senggang. Wah jangan kalau begitu. Hn*ngangguk.** **Arigatou udah mau review senpai.**

 **mira cahya 1 chapter 12 :** Panggil aku mira aja ya, please. Gak enak dwh dipanggil senpai..hehehe. Em,,, utk kata2 tdk baku itu sebenarnya bukan ga boleh tapi krn de awal km udah pakai kata2 baku jd ya diseragamkan aja semua biar rapi..hehehe. Oh iya, ino hari ini comel bgt ya.. gara2 ino neeh shikamaru jealous lagi kan.. salah paham lagi deh mereka.. tp shika yg cemburu kaya gini bikin gemezzz ya...hahahah. Ayo author, siksa lagi shikamaru dg kedekatan sasusaku..biar tau rasa dia...hahahah

 **Jawab : Ok, Mira aja#Plaaak, bercanda kok Mira-san :D . Ok..ok..percayakan pada saya/apanya?/ Oh, begitu ya Mira-san saya mengerti. Tapi kayaknya disini saya juga ngasih kata-kata tidak baku, cuma dikit kok. Hahaha, iya tuh Ino*ditimpuksandalsamaIno. Hah, iya kasihan salah makan terus*eh maksud saya salah paham. Hehehe iya...iya... Kayaknya Mira-san pengen banget Shika kesiksa?/maksudlo?/.** **Arigatou udah mau review senpai.**

 **dara093 chapter 12 :** sasuke chan, o imut banget. bekal makanan pink jago masak. dibuat khusus utk saku ya. seneng deh, mbaca betapa irinya shika. sampe2 ngerem ndadak gitu. saku tenang aja, shika lagi galau tuh hatinya mau kemana, jdinya sikap dingin ga jelas. fighting for the next chap

 **Jawab : Iya, Sasuke malah ku bikin imut disini, sekali-kali kan*dichidori. Hahahaha, iya-iya.** **Arigatou udah mau review senpai.**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Malam, matahari telah berganti tugas dengan bulan. Dia bertugas ditemani para bintang, tak sendirian seperti matahari. Jika kau bulan, kau akan memilih matahari atau bintang? Memilih sesuatu yang tak bisa kau gapai tapi memberikan cahaya untukmu atau memilih sesuatu yang terus bersamamu walau kau kehilangan cahayamu. Sulit memilih bukan? Tapi jika kau berpikir menggunakan logika semua orang akan mengatakan bintang. Nyatanya mereka terus mengejar matahari dan menyesal ketika bintang tak lagi berada di sampingnya.

Aku, aku sedang menatap bulan di langit yang bersinar sangat indah ditemani para bintang. Aku sedang berpikir bisakah bulan terus terlihat seperti itu, indah dan tak sendirian. Mungkin terlalu tamak untukku, tapi bisakah aku terus berharap seperti itu. Berharap agar semuanya tetap berada pada tempat masing-masing tanpa harus ada yang terluka.

Angin berembus perlahan, membuat keadaan semakin dingin. Aku mengeratkan jaget yang kupakai agar membuat tubuhku lebih hangat.

Mungkin aku bukan bulan, bintang ataupun matahari tapi aku adalah angin. Angin yang berembus dan akhirnya perlahan menghilang tanpa jejak.

Hah, aku menghela napas panjang. Sakura, kau melow sekali sih. Tersenyumlah, tetaplah bahagia dan jalani semuanya tanpa beban. Memang ketika diucapkan itu sangat mudah tapi jika dilakukan terasa sangat sulit.

"Dingin."kataku ketika angin berembus kembali.

"Jika kau kedinginan kenapa kau tidak masuk saja."kata seseorang mengagetkanku, aku sudah tahu pasti dia Shikamaru. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya.

 ** _Pluk..._**

Dia menaruh selimut di kepalaku. Sehingga aku tak dapat melihatnya.

"Hey."kataku kesal sambil mengambil selimut tersebut di kepalaku lalu melingkarkannya di badanku. Kulihat Shikamaru telah berdiri di sampingku. Tapi kenapa dia di sini, bukankah dia sedang marah kepadaku dan juga menghindariku.

"Ada apa? Jangan menatapku begitu."katanya merasa risih tapi tetap dingin.

"A-ah. Baiklah."kataku lalu mulai menatap lagi ke arah langit.

" _Kaasan_ ku dan _tousan_ ku ingin kita ke sana sekarang."

Ah, ternyata karena itu. Kukira dia sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Aku mulai menggelengkan kepala. Apa yang kuharapkan, dasar Sakura _BAKA._

"Kau tidak mau?"

"A-ah, bukan. Aku akan siap-siap."kataku sambil melangkah pergi.

"Sakura,"panggilnya membuatku berhenti. Mungkinkah dia ingin meminta maaf atau sekedar menanyakan keadaanku.

"Iya."kataku menjawab dan mulai menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang agar bisa menatapnya.

"Jangan sampai membuat _tousan_ dan _kaasan_ ku curiga. Kau harus terlihat bahwa kau bahagia."

"Aku tahu."kataku pelan sambil berjalan menjauh darinya.

Sesampainya aku di dalam kamar. Aku mulai menghempaskan tubuhku ke kasur.

Apa yang kuharapkan. Dia hanya ingin memberitahuku untuk tak membuat orang tuanya kecewa, hanya itu. Yang kau inginkan apa Sakura? Apa?

" _BAKA...BAKA...BAKA_."kataku merutuki diriku sendiri sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Bahagia ya? Aku harus berpura-pura. Memangnya apa risiko yang kudapatkan jika aku tak ingin melakukannya. Shikamaru akan memarahiku, Shikamaru akan mengabaikanku atau yang lebih parah lagi dia akan menceraikanku? Silahkan saja, mungkin aku harus terlihat tak bahagia untuk bisa lepas dari semua ini. Sebelum aku tak bisa untuk melakukannya.

Aku mulai bangun dan memakai dress berwarna hitam selutut dengan rambut yang digerai. _Make up_ yang sangat tipis sebenarnya hanya memakai bedak saja, mungkin itu tak bisa disebut _make up._

Setelah dirasa cukup, aku kemudian keluar dari kamarku. Ternyata Shikamaru sudah siap dengan kemeja hitam dan juga celana hitam. Aku hanya terus mengikutinya sampai kita berada di dalam mobil. Kami hanya terdiam dan terus terdiam sampai berada di rumah orang tua Shikamaru. Aku melihat rumah di sebelah rumah orang tua Shikamaru, itu adalah rumah Ino. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa Ino menyukai Shikamaru dari kecil yang merupakan tetangganya sendiri. Tenang, kami masih berada di dalam mobil.

"Tersenyumlah."perintah Shikamaru lalu turun dari mobil.

Aku sudah tahu, aku harus tersenyum. Tapi bagaimana jika aku tak mau, masalah buat lo? Aku mulai turun dari mobil dan melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam, takut-takut Ino keluar dari rumahnya.

" _Tadaima_." Seru Shikamaru ketika memasuki rumah orang tuanya.

 _"Okaeri._ "jawab _kaasan_ Shikamaru senang yang telah berada di depan kami. "Kalian tak pernah kemari. Sering-seringlah berkunjung."kata _kaasan_ Shikamaru yang bernama Yoshino sembari melangkah pergi. Aku hanya mengikuti Shikamaru dari belakang.

Berada di dapur. Semua makanan dan minuman telah rapi di atas meja makan. Hah, _kaasan_ Shikamaru memang sangat baik dan ramah.

"Duduklah."kata _baasan_ sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya, bolehkah aku memanggilnya _kaasan_? Lupakan. Aku telah duduk nyaman di kursi, sedangkan Shikamaru duduk menghadap _baasan._ Kami mulai makan.

"Sakura _-chan,_ kau harus makan ini juga."kata _baasan_ sambil meletakkan telur di atas nasiku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalaku yang tak gatal. Bukannya grogi, gugup ataupun sejenisnya, aku hanya sedang tak merasa baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, yang terpenting aku sedang _bad mood._

"Kalian tak berniat memiliki seorang anak?"tanya _jiisan_ tiba-tiba membuatku terkejut. Untungnya aku tak sedang meminum air ataupun makan. Tapi...

"Uhuk...uhuk...uhuk..."

Malah Shikamaru yang tersedak. Mungkin dia terlalu terkejut sampai-sampai terbatuk seperti itu. Kulihat dia mulai meraih gelas yang berisi air putih lalu meminumnya. Tak terasa aku malah tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya. Mungkin jika tak ada _baasan_ ataupun _jiisan_ di sini aku akan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shikamaru juga bisa seperti itu rupanya, benar-benar pemandangan yang jarang kutemukan darinya.

"Jika makan, kau harus pelan pelan."kata _baasan_ sedikit marah-marah, biasa orang tua menceramahi anaknya karena khawatir.

"Hn."kembali lagi sifat aslihnya.

"Bagaimana? Kapan kalian punya anak?"sekarang _baasan_ yang bertanya.

"Tanya Sakura."kata Shikamaru dingin sambil melanjutkan makannya. Apa katanya? Tanya aku? Mana kutahu. Aku mulai menghela napas.

"Mungkin tidak sekarang baa..."

"E'hem."kata Shikamaru berdehem. Untung saja dia mengingatkanku. Hampir saja aku keceplosan dan akan memanggil _baasan._

"Mungkin tidak sekarang _kaasan._ Sampai aku selesai kuliah mungkin."kataku diakhiri senyum.

"Hah, itu sangat lama. Tapi ya sudahlah. Lagi pula kalian masih terlalu muda untuk memiliki anak."kata _baasan_ kecewa. "Tapi kalian bahagiakan?"lanjut _baasan_ bertanya.

"Jika tidak bagaimana?"bukannya menjawab aku malah bertanya lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

Seketika semua orang terdiam. Mungkin mereka syok mendengar perkataanku.

"Mana mungkin. Kami bahagia. Hahahaha."kata Shikamaru cepat sembari tertawa hambar.

"Hahahaha. Kukira kalian tak bahagia."kata _jiisan_ sembari ikut tertawa.

Dan aku hanya tersenyum sembari mengangkat kepalaku. Tapi tak tahu kenapa aku merasa _baasan_ terus menatapku aneh. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Setelah makan malam, aku membantu _baasan_ membereskan semuanya. Aku sedang mencuci piring sekarang dan _baasan_ mengelap piring yang kusodorkan.

"Sakura,"kata _baasan_ pelan.

"Iya."jawabku cepat.

"Apakah kau tak bahagia?"tanya _baasan,_ ada nada khawatir di sana.

Aku mulai menghela napas. Aku harus menjawab apa sekarang? Bahagia atau tidak? Tapi, mendengar kekhawatiran _baasan_ membuatku tak tega untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa aku tak bahagia. Benarkah aku tak bahagia? Aku sendiri ragu, apakah aku benar-benar tak bahagia.

"Aku bahagia."kataku sembari tersenyum, tapi tak menatap wajah _baasan._ Aku hanya terus sibuk mencuci piring.

"Syukurlah."kata _baasan_ lega.

Untungnya _baasan_ percaya. Aku tak ingin membuatnya sedih. Bodoh...bodoh... bukankah Shikamaru telah memperingatkan agar aku terlihat bahagia. Aku malah tak menurutinya dan hasilnya aku membuat seseorang menjadi ikut bersedih.

.

.

.

* * *

"Seringlah datang kemari."kata _baasan_ di ambang pintu sembari tersenyum ditemani _jiisan_ yang berada di belakangnya.

"Pasti."kataku tersenyum yang ini benar-benar tulus.

Aku dan Shikamaru kemudian melangkah menuju mobil. Setelah berada di dalam mobil, Shikamaru mulai menyalakan mesin lalu mobilpun melaju pergi semakin menjauhi mereka.

"Sudah kubilang..."

"Aku tahu."jawabku cepat memotong perkataannya. "Maafkan aku, aku yang salah."lanjutku sambil menundukkan kepala, tak terasa air mata mengalir di pipiku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, mencoba menahan agar isakan tangisku tak mengeluarkan suara. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku menjadi secengeng ini. Kenapa? Aku mulai meremas baju yang kukenakan.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memegang daguku lalu mengangkatnya. Membuatku bisa menatapnya. Sekarang mata kami bertemu. Aku bahkan tak merasakan mobil ini berhenti melaju. Memangnya sejak kapan?

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menangis."katanya sembari menghapus air mataku menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Kau sangat jelek."lanjutnya. Sekarang dia malah mencubit pipiku walau rasanya tak sakit. Aku hanya terdiam tidak meresponnya. Malah air mataku semakin deras. "Sudahlah. Maafkan aku jika kau tak bahagia."katanya sembari memelukku erat. Bahkan aku juga ingin membalas pelukannya. Tapi aku tak bisa, karena dia bukanlah milikku. Aku tak ingin semakin larut dalam perasaan yang salah. Semakin aku menyangkalnya semakin ingin aku bersamanya, selalu di dekatnya. Apakah aku salah jika mengharapkan hal itu? Apakah aku wanita yang jahat jika mengharapkannya? Atau jangan-jangan aku akan menjadi orang yang munafik?

Tiba-tiba mulutku bergerak tanpa bisa kukendalikan. "Jangan menjauh dariku."

Apa-apaan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hal yang tabu bagiku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan mengabaikanmu lagi. Jadi, jangan menangis."aktanya sembari mengelus kepalaku, rasanya tak sakit sekarang. Kepalaku memang tak sakit tapi hatiku yang sangat sakit, benar-benar sakit. Kami- _sama_ tolong aku, kumohon tolong aku untuk bisa keluar dari keadaan yang menyakitkan ini. Keluar dari semuanya. Bukankah Shikamaru hanya kuanggap sebagai seorang sahabat. Ingat itu Sakura, tak lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Air mataku mulai tak mengalir lagi. Membuat pelukan Shikamaru telah lepas.

Mata kami berpandangan. Saling melihat satu sama lain.

Emerald dan Obsidian.

Hijau dan Hitam.

Tak terasa jarak di antara kami semakin dekat.

Dekat.

Tambah dekat.

Terus mendekat.

Semakin dekat.

Dan akhirnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	14. Ternyata

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 14  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **(Gak terlalu tahu nentuin genre, jadi terkadang genre tidak sesuai)**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **KET: Bercetak tebal dengan kurung merupakan balasan dari saya.**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 13** : Chapter 14 nya tidak ditemukan, entah kemana perginya, please update lagi senpai... **(Hehehehe, gomennasai tadi ada kesalahan. Ini saya up. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.)**

 **Guest** **chapter 13:** Update tapi kok gk nambah chapternya ya, senpai? **(Hehehehe, gomennasai tadi ada kesalahan. Ini saya up. Sekali lagi mohon maaf.)** Ya ampunn aku seneng bgt waktu tau ini update. Tpi, kok gk ada tambahan cerita? **(Ini saya up, semoga tidak mengecewakan.)**

 **yuanthecutegirl chapter 13:** hahaha tau kn authorx..tu di atlas . #kaburrrrr (nengok bentar_triakkkk:"jgn dkit2 ak mkn tahu baru separo dh end...lha?lanjut_kaburx_mbil_tenteng_sandal_jepit hihihihi (pstt psttt...kira2 yg terakhir itu bkalan kisu2 gk ato yg lainganbarimasu thorrrrrrrrr... **(Mau tahu mereka ngapain, langsung baca aja di bawah ini, bawahnya lagi, terus ke bawah #Plaaaak Arigatou udah review.)**

 **cherry chapter 13:** Thor lnjutin dong , jangan lama-lama ya udah jamuran nih nunggunya . Please **(Iya ini sudah dilanjut, hari ini lo. Gak lama kan? #PlaaakDigebukinReaders)**

 **CherrySand1 chapter 13:** Lanjuuut! **(Iyaaaa.)** Dan akhirnyaaaa... TBC:3 **(Untunglah #ApaMaksudmu? ^.^ Makasih udah review.)**

 **Ryn Hatake chapter 13:** Huh. shika sepertinya ada udang dibalik bakwan. **(Yummi, enak di makan dong /Eh, Author kok kayak Choji ya./ Siapa yang gendut? #Mulai ngamuk #Plaaaak/)** Ad kemungkinan shika itu sdh knal saku dari kecil dan sebenernya dia itu suka bahkan cinta ma saku. **(Un, bisa jadi tuh #NganggukNgangguk /GimanaSihKanKamuYangBuatThor?/)** Klu soal ino hrus ny shika nolak mentah" dijodohin sm saku klu bnr shika cinta sm ino. Bnyk sikap shika yg nunjukin klu dia begitu dan sangat peduli dgn saku. **(Iya, benar sekali #SambilMenyipitkanMata+GarukGarukDagu)** Jangan lama" update ny thor **(Ini termasuk lama tidak ya? :D)** trus klu bisa sering" ya buat fict yg pairnya ShikaSaku **(Insyaallah. Lagi suka banget sama pairing ini soalnya.)**

 **Stanlic chapter 13:** Haduh author...kapan ini mau dilanjut? :'( **(Ini sudah dilanjut kok :D LOL)**

 **KF142 chapter 13:** Penasaraaaan sama kelanjutaaaannyaaaa ! Dilanjut dong senpai yayayaya *puppy eyes* **(Iya. Ini sudah dilanjut kok :D LOL)**  
Kayak nya Shika suka deh sama Saku, soal nya Shika nya cemburu liat Saku sama Sasu *asal tebak* . **(Iya, sepertinya begitu#SambilMenyipitkanMata+GarukGarukDagu)** cemburu kan tanda nya cinta hihihi dan Saku nya juga mulai jatuh cinta sama Shika tuh :D  
Aku termasuk suka pair ShikaSaku loh senpai *nggak nanya* **(Wah, sama dong :D Auuuuoooo /Eh, Authornya mulai gila/)**  
Semangat terus ya senpai :) **(Iya makasih.)**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 5:** Shika susah ditebak!?'' **(Banget ._. )**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 4:** Huhaahaha ino, jgn smpek ketahuan...?! **(Tidaaakkkk... kalau ketahuan nanti ceritanya berakhir dan Author gak ada job lagi #Plaaaak /Nih, orang udah miring/)**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 3:** Tidak romntis, baik, dingin itulah shikamaru. **(Iya (y) )** Sakura sabar sekliii,, hihihi **(Tapi, kasihan juga lama-lama. Tunggu, Sakura penyabar atau penakut ya? Ah, itu beda-beda tipis lah #DiShannaro)**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 2:** Pesta pernikahannya memangnya diadakan dimana? Rumah siapa yang dimksud? Rumah sakura kah? Klo iya knp sakura malah bingung mncri ortunya. Saya penasaran author.?! Hihihi.. **(Maaf Typos, sudah diperbaiki kok. Di gedung antah berantah :D)**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 1:** Pair shikasaku jarang sekali, tapi aku suka. Salah satu Pair fav. Thanks udah bikin pair ini. Senang sekali. Kelanjutannya ditunggu.! **(Wah, sama dong :D Auuuuoooo /Eh, Authornya mulai gila/)**

 **KF142 chapter 13:** Salam kenal senpai :) **(Salam kenal juga senpai :D)** Cerita nya senpai seru loh.. Bikin penasaran banget sama kelanjutan nya.. **(Wah, makasih.)** Aku suka pairing ShikaSaku loh sayang nya cerita tentang mereka di ffn masih sedikit, tapi sebenarnya aku suka semua pairing apalagi yang langka-langka kayak ShikaSaku asalkan nggak nge bashing chara :) waduuh jadi curcol nih senpai :D maaf ya kalau kepanjangan senpai hehe :D **(Gak, papa. Malah saya senang :D)** Ditunggu kelanjutan cerita nya senpai :) dan tetap semangat senpai _ **(Makasih :D)**

 **Kie chapter 13:** Hai kak. **(Hi)** Ceritanya seru banget. Bikin penasaran. **(Makasih.)** Cepet dilanjut ya kak ! **(Iya ini udah dilanjut.)** Semangat :-) **(Makasih.)**

 **akasunajosepine chapter 2:** Kyaaaa! _ *teriak gaje* **(Kyaaaa! *ngikut teriak gaje*)** Akhirnya bisa dibaca juga berurutan dari awal... _ Bagus senior! _ Senior hebat deh... :* aku Jd fans senior ah... :p ;) Hehehe... :D :D kukasih 2 jempol deh,utk ff seniorku yg satu ini... :) _ _ **(Wah, makasih Josephine-san. Ummah...ummah... sayang deh /dibelakang: Uekkkk... mau muntah/ #Plaaaak /Maafkanlah, vercanda Pissss V/)**

 **tsuki chapter 13:** author-san please update this fic! penasaran banget sama adegan selanjutnya.. **(Iya... ini saya Up. :D)**

 **Xue Yan chapter 13:** Ripiuw **(Makasih.)**

 **YashiUchiHatake chapter 13:** oh my ini sakura ending sama siapaaa suka ceritanya lanjutkan hehe **(Ending sama siapa ya? *Misterius* #Plaaak)**

 **Guest chapter 13:** Penasaran lanjutanya. Update kilat senpai. **(Wah, maafkanlah. karena saya tidak Up kilat tapi sekarang Upnya /nih orang kalo ngomong jelimet banget sih -_-)**

 **Taraxacum Ratifa chapter 13:** Banyakin adegan Sasuke sama Sakura dong. Yang bikin Shikamaru tambah cemburu gitu.. (:D) hhe..  
NEXT.. Chapter depan diperpanjang ya? yaya... **(Sepertinya ini sudah paling panjang daripada chap yang lainnya deh :D)**

 **Guest chapter 13:** Kyaaa! Akhirnya shikasaku kissu kissu. penasaran lanjutannya. Lanjut thor! **(Iya :D ini sudah lanjut .-.)**

 **CherrySand1 chapter 13:** Lanjutt! **(Iya)** Shika tuh sebenernya suka siapa sii:3 **(Kita tanya aja yuk ke Shikanya langsung. Biar tidak menyebar gosip #Plaaaak)** Gomenne baru review di chap ini yakk.-. **(Iya, makasih sudah menyempatkan review.)**

 **dindahyuuga chapter 13:** akhirnya cinta mereka tumbuh jg :"3 *terharu #hoi **(Iya, akhirnya setelah penantian panjang *ikut terharu*)**

 **Myosotis sylvatica chapter 13:** mereka ciuman? ah, sebel sama tbc nyaditunggu next chap nya Author-san **(Iya, arigatou ^_^)**

 **Azuma Sarafine chapter 13:** *pake Toa* Huaaaaa ShikaSaku mau ngapain tuuuh!?:o *dilempar pake panci ama warga se RT*,, Hehehe gomen Thor, dateng" gk ngucpin salam malah teriak"(?),, **(Gak papa :D)** waaah aku gk nyangka nemu pairing unik ini.. **(untunglah anda menemukannya dan terdampar di fic saya *Terharu*)** Keep writing Thor,, mmm ,, aku mau mnta di panjangn y Chapnya, dan tolong di detail in ttg kegiatan nya ShikaSaku ya, Ganbatte **(Aku akan usahakan.)**

 **hatake hikari chapter 13:** wah,author-san kog udah tbc sih,nanggung tau! **(Karena itu, saya suka saya suka *Ala Mei Mei)** jadi sakura mulai suka sama shika? **(Sepertinya /Gimana sih, kan ente yang buat nih fic/)** trus shika gimana?dia lebih milih sakura apa ino sih? **(itulah misteri terbesarnya)** Yosh update soon! **(Sip)**

 **haha chapter 13:** aish sumpah itu ending chap 13 arrrghasddfff wkwk **(Iya beneran. Itulah ending chap 13. Tenang anda tidak sedang bermimpi /Kok Malah Authornya Yang Heboh/)**

 **dara093 chapter 13:** a a a kiss kiss kiss sakushika kiss dong. nah lo, udah ditagihin cucu. shika gengsinya tinggi bener... ah romantika chapter ini. gmna nasib ino sasu? mereka cuma numpang lewat aja? **(Ya sepertinya #DiChidori)** hwaiting next chap **(Makasih)** berharap next chap : sakushika salting hehehe

 **Zhai Beh chapter 13:** Penasaran nih **(Makasih udah penasaran.)**

 **Herocyn Akko chapter 13:** uhuy! updatenya pake kilat boboi boy yah:v **(Ini kilat atok boboi boy.)** ciee makin mesra aja tu si shika:D sebenarnya akko iri:p **(Jangankan Akko, saya yang bikin juga iri #Plaaak)** umur akko? berapa bulan? 178 bulan. hitung aja sendiri berapa tahun!:p **(Masih ada tahunnya ya? /MaksudLo)** din kamu cewek apa cowok?klo cewek bisa jadi temen curhat. klo cowok bakal akko gebet:v*kedip mata **(Sepertinya saya cewek :D)**  
oke din! ganbatte terus and siu neks capterr **(Makasih vye vye next chap lagi.)**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Air mata. Berwarna bening. Keluar dari kelopak mata manusia. Keluar ketika kau merasa senang, bahagia, marah, kesal atau pun sedih. Perasaan apa pun bisa membuat air mata kita keluar. Keluar dengan sengaja atau bahkan tak segaja. Keluar sesuai perintah atau pun tanpa perintah. Begitu pula ketika air mata berhenti keluar, sadar atau tak sadar.

Sekarang air mataku mulai tak mengalir lagi. Aku tak tahu kenapa? Apakah berhenti keluar karena aku merasa senang mendengar Shikamaru tak akan mengabaikanku lagi atau karena aku merasa bersalah kepada Ino. Aku tak tahu dan aku tak mau tahu.

Sekarang pelukan Shikamaru telah terlepas. Membuat mata kami berpandangan. Saling melihat satu sama lain.

 ** _Emerald dan Obsidian._**

 _ **Hijau dan Coklat.**_

Tak terasa jarak di antara kami semakin dekat.

Dekat.

 _Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini._

Tambah dekat.

 _Hey, hey kenapa wajahnya menjadi sangat dekat denganku._

Terus mendekat.

 _Dia sudah gila._

Semakin dekat.

 _Siapa saja tolong aku_.

Dan akhirnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Duakkk..._**

Aku malah menabrakkan dahiku ke dahi Shikamaru.

"Aw."ringisku sambil memegang dahiku yang terasa sakit.

"Kau gila ya."ucap Shikamaru dingin.

"Hehehehe, _gomen gomen_."kataku tertawa kikuk sambil membenarkan posisi dudukku diikuti Shikamaru.

Mata kami kembali bertemu lalu detik berikutnya kami berpaling. Mata kami bertemu lagi dan detik berikutnya mata kami berpaling lagi.

Hah, aku menghela napas panjang. Sekarang jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Aku harus melakukan apa sekarang? Kami hanya terus terdiam, bahkan sepertinya keadaan di sini terasa sangat canggung. Canggung? Hahahaha, untuk apa aku merasa seperti itu. Lupakan. Aku hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A-ah, ki-kita bi-bisa pu-pulang sekarang."kataku tergagap sambil menggaruk belakang leherku pelan. Kulakukan itu untuk membuatku sedikit mengurangi rasa gugup, ingat hanya SEDIKIT.

"Hn."jawab Shikamaru singkat, seperti biasa. Lalu mobil kembali melaju ke arah apartemennya.

.

.

.

* * *

Kami telah berada di depan pintu apartemen Shikamaru. Kulihat Shikamaru mulai memencet _password_ dan pintupun terbuka. Aku melangkah ke dalam mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik pergelangan tanganku. Hey, baru juga dia memutuskan untuk tidak menjauhiku, tapi perlakuannya kepadaku sudah seperti ini.

"Hey...hey...jangan menarikku seperti ini, ini sakit."kataku memberontak, mencoba melepas genggamannya pada pergelangan tanganku. Tapi dia tak merespon malah terus membawaku ke kamar dan mendorongku, membuatku terjatuh di kasur. Untungnya begitu, kalau tidak bisa-bisa pantatku yang menjadi korban. Ok, lupakan.

 ** _Blaaam..._**

Dia menutup pintu kamarku sedikit kasar. Aku terus memperhatikannya, dia malah semakin melangkah mendekat. Hey...hey... Apa yang dia inginkan? Keadaan di sini sungguh sangat mengerikan. Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan. Aku terus menatapnya, semakin lama dia malah menatapku semakin tajam.

 _ **Glek.**_ Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"ucapku memberanikan diri.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"katanya sambil terus menatapku tajam.

Hei...hei..jangan bilang bahwa dia sudah gila, sampai-sampai melakukan hal seperti ini kepadaku.

"Jangan macam-macam Shikamaru."ancamku sambil melempar bantal ke arahnya.

"Kau berpikiran apa Haruno Sakura."katanya sambil menangkap bantal yang kulemparkan lalu membuangnya ke sembarang tempat. Dia mendelik tajam ke arahku. Membuat jantungku berdebar sangat kencang, semakin kencang.

Aku kemudian meraih apa saja yang berada di sekitarku lalu melemparkannya ke arah Shikamaru. Aku terus melakukannya sampai aku mulai mencoba meraba-raba hal di sekitarku lagi tapi kosong. Hah, kosong, gawat.

"Kenapa Sakura, kau kehabisan sesuatu untuk dilempar kepadaku?"

Jarak kami semakin mendekat.

"Jangan sentuh aku."kataku sembari menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Berdoa dan berharap dia takkan macam-macam kepadaku. Oh, _God_ tolong aku. Siapa saja tolong aku.

"Hahahaha."

Tunggu, tawa siapa itu? Shikamaru tertawa. Aku mulai membuka mataku. Hah? Dia mengerjaiku.

"Lelucon yang buruk."kataku kesal.

"Hahahaha. Itu balasanmu karena membuat keningku sakit. Lucu bukan?"tawanya meledekku dan dia mulai duduk di sebelahku.

"Tak lucu."kataku sedikit berteriak. Tapi detik berikutnya tawanya menghilang, digantikan oleh mata yang mendelik tajam ke arahku, LAGI.

"Hei..hei..leluconmu tak akan mempan lagi terhadapku."kataku mulai sedikit panik ketakutan.

"Aku serius."katanya cepat sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Hahahaha. Hentikan leluconmu itu."kataku tertawa kikuk.

Aku melihat wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajahku membuatku menutup mataku tanpa sadar. Napasku tak beraturan, bagai kehilangan pasokan oksigen. Detak jantungku semakin memburu.

 ** _Deg._**

 ** _Deg._**

 ** _Deg._**

"Katakan semuanya."katanya berbisik tepat di telingaku.

Hah? Aku mulai membuka mataku. Membulatkan mataku lebar-lebar. Mengatakan apa? Apa yang dia maksud? Dia mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dariku.

"Maksudmu?"tanyaku bingung. Untungnya dia tidak menciumku. Tunggu dulu, mencium. Tiba-tiba pipiku merona ketika memikirkannya. Aku mulai memalingkan wajahku agar dia tak dapat melihat perubahan yang ada pada wajahku.

"Sudah kubilang kau harus menjauhi Sasuke. Kau malah..."

"Aku sudah mengikuti semua yang kau katakan untuk tidak menemuinya."kataku memotong perkataannya.

"Jadi?"tanyanya sambil menyipitkan mata.

"Jadi, aku tak menemuinya."kataku sambil tersenyum lebar kepadanya. Sekarang aku telah menatap lagi wajahnya. Kurasa wajahku telah kembali normal saat ini.

"Ck, merepotkan. Katakan apa yang kau lakukan bersama Sasuke."

"Aku hanya bicara sebentar dengannya dan dia membawakanku makanan. Ups."kataku setelah sadar lalu menutup mulutku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Bodoh..bodoh..Bodoh..bisa-bisa dia memarahiku lagi.

"Lupakan."katanya lalu melangkah keluar.

"Hei Shikamaru tunggu."kataku berteriak sambil berdiri mengejarnya. Tapi...

 ** _Blaaam..._**

Dia menutup pintu kamar dengan kasar. Untung saja wajahku tak sampai menabrak pintu yang telah ditutupnya dengan kasar.

"Dasar."dengusku sebal. Aku mulai menghela napas lalu melihat keadaan di sekitarku, semua bantal dan guling berserakan dimana-mana. Hah, dasar. Dia sungguh merepotkan. Mau tak mau aku langsung memungut semuanya dan menatanya kembali seperti semula.

"Aku tak pintar dalam hal percintaan. Tapi sikap Shikamaru tadi, apakah itu bisa disebut suka, sayang atau cinta ya?"gumamku pelan yang telah terduduk di atas kasur, tapi detik berikutnya aku tersadar akan ucapanku dan langsung menggelengkan kepalaku cepat-cepat. "Apa yang kuharapkan, dia milik Ino. Hanya milik Ino. Dasar Sakura bodoh bodoh."lanjutku pelan.

Memang benar aku sangat bodoh.

Aku bahkan terlalu bodoh jika aku sampai mencintainya.

Karena itu Sakura kau harus pintar dan berhentilah berharap hal yang tak mungkin bisa kau gapai.

Berhentilah di sini, dan jangan mengejarnya.

Biarkan dia bersama orang lain yang lebih pantas bersamanya.

Karena itu, Shikamaru hanyalah sahabatmu, terus akan menjadi seorang sahabat dan tak akan lebih.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa hari mulai berganti lagi. Dari siang menjadi malam dan akhirnya siang lagi, begitu seterusnya. Matahari, bulan, dan bintang bekerja sama membentuk kesatuan yang adil dan mereka tak pernah mengatakan rasa lelah untuk terus bergantian muncul di langit. Bahkan mereka tak pernah sekalipun bertengkar hanya untuk bertukar jam jaga walau sebenarnya lelah mengiringi mereka karena terus berusaha berada di atas langit sampai waktunya tiba.

Aku, Sakura Haru-Nara sedang berada di dapur tepatnya duduk di kursi dengan tatapan tajam yang kukeluarkan pada seseorang sembari sesekali meminum coklat hangatku.

"Apa?"tanya seseorang tersebut tak takut, malah ekspresinya terlihat sedang menantangku. Tunggu ralat, mungkin kata terlihat harus kuhilangkan.

"Aku tak mau."ucapku tak kalah dingin dengan kepala yang sedikit diangkat untuk menunjukkan seberapa beraninya aku. Walau sebenarnya sedikit tak-. Lupakan.

Mungkin kalian bingung apa yang sedang kami perdebatkan saat ini. Aku akan geser waktunya sekitar 15 menit yang lalu.

Aku mulai keluar dari dalam kamarku-milik Shikamaru yang telah kutempati sebagai kamar-dengan pakaian yang telah rapi dan tas selempang tergantung pas di pundakku. Bukannya ingin _shopping_ ataupun jalan-jalan tapi aku hanya ingin berangkat ke kampus.

Seperti biasa,-walau masih beberapa minggu-aku akan menuju dapur untuk sarapan, yang pastinya sudah disambut adanya Shikamaru di sana. Dia kan sangat rajin, bangun sangat pagi hanya untuk membangunkanku agar membersihkan seluruh apartemennya. Dasar, memangnya aku babunya apa? Sepertinya semi-babu sih, kuakui.

Jika ada Shikamaru di dapur, berarti roti bakar dengan coklat hangat telah tersedia juga di sana. Itulah hal yang paling kusukai, karena aku tak usah repot-repot membuat sarapan sendiri. Hah, terkadang aku juga bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku adalah seorang perempuan tapi malas memasak mungkin lebih tepatnya tak bisa memasak.

Aku mulai tersenyum ketika dia menatapku saat beranjak duduk.

"Untukku kan?"tanyaku ke GR-an. Sudahlah, daripada aku kelaparan dan akhirnya Sasuke malah menggendongku ala karung beras lagi. Sungguh pengalaman yang sangat mengharukan, bukan?

"..."

Tak ada respon. Jadi, itu benar-benar untukku. Hahaha, sebenarnya aku hanya memutuskannya sendiri dan mulai cepat-cepat memakan dan meminumnya takut-takut dia malah mengambilnya atau merebutnya. Inilah salah satu pemikiran tercerdasku.

"Aku antar."

Apa? Hampir saja aku tersedak karena perkataannya. Biasanya kan selalu aku yang memohon-mohon bahkan bersujud-sujud memintanya untuk mengantarkannku. Tunggu, lupakan kata-kata sujud itu terlalu berlebihan. Tapi sekarang, apa aku tak salah dengar? Tolonglah katakan sekali lagi Shikamaru, aku takut ini hanyalah _deja vu_ semata dan akhirnya aku malah dihempaskan ke bumi padahal sudah melayang-layang tinggi (?).

"Aku antar..."ternyata aku tak salah dengar, dia ingin mengantarku. _Inner_ ku mulai bersorak-sorak bahagia. Ternyata Tuhan masih berpihak kepadaku.

"...sampai kau masuk ke dalam kelas."

 _What the_? _Hell_? _Sorry_ salah, _What the hell?_ Di-di-di-di _ok_ cukup tergagapnya, mungkin ini efek dihempaskan ke bumi kali ya (?). Dia ingin mengantarku sampai masuk ke dalam kelas? Dia bercanda, bagaimana jika Ino curiga. Dia sedang dalam keadaan sakit karena amnesia atau pikun sih, sampai-sampai melupakan bahwa Ino SATU JURUSAN DENGANKU. Ingat, SATU JURUSAN, apalagi ini masih menginjak semester pertama. Kepalanya mungkin terbentur atau dia... Sudahlah merancaunya, harusnya sekarang aku mencari cara untuk menolaknya dengan mengatakan dia bisa mengantarku sampai gerbang kampus saja.

"Mung..."

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan mengantarmu."

"Ta..."

"Aku tahu."

"Ja..."

"Aku tetap akan mengantarmu sampai kau masuk ke dalam kelas."

Hah... Dia benar-benar mengesalkan. Bahkan semua perkataan yang akan kulontarkan dipotong-potong olehnya. Aku mulai lagi meminum coklat hangatku sembari menatapnya tajam. Yang benar saja, mengantar sampai kelas. Hahaha, dia ingin bercanda denganku.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku telah duduk manis di kursi mobil dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada sambil sesekali mendengus agar membuatnya peka bahwa aku menolak dengan tegas, tak mau diantar sampai kelas.

"Ck, kau sungguh merepotkan."katanya ikut mendengus sembari tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Jadi kau akan mengurungkan niatmu?"tanyaku hati-hati sembari menghadapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ yang kuandalkan sebagai senjata.

"Tidak."

Itulah kata-kata mutakhir yang tak ingin kudengar keluar dari mulutnya. Oh, _God. Help me again._

.

.

.

* * *

Mau-tak mau, siap-tak siap, rela-tak rela sekarang aku telah berjalan di lorong gedung universitas untuk sampai di kelas yang kuhadiri saat ini, tentunya bersama Shikamaru yang berjalan di sampingku dengan sangat santai seperti tak mempunyai dosa saja.

Tidak sepertinya yang sangat tenang aku malah bersikap sebaliknya. Buku yang kupegang kujadikan tameng wajah, apalagi aku akan semakin panik ketika melihat seseorang dengan surai pirang melintas.

"Tenanglah."

"Hei."protesku ketika Shikamaru malah seenak udelnya merampas tameng pelindungku. Ekspresi masam mulai terlihat lagi di wajahku. Namun aku tak berusaha mengambilnya kembali, karena jika itu terjadi aku malah khawatir akan menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarku. Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Tak terasa jarak kami dengan kelas yang harus kuhadiri sekarang semakin menipis.

 ** _Dag... Dig... Dug..._**

Degub jantungku mulai terdengar nyaring di telingaku. Aku terus berdoa dalam hati supaya Ino tak akan muncul atau pun melihatku.

"Sakura... Shikamaru."

Namun tiba-tiba semuanya kandas ketika suara perempuan yang sangat familiar terdengar di telingaku, siapa lagi kalau bukan objek kuning yang sedari tadi kutakutkan kedatangannya. Ino Yamanaka. Dia malah tersenyum sangat lebar dengan posisinya di dekat pintu, seakan-akan dia telah menunggu kedatangan kami.

"Shika, aku senang kau datang."katanya sangat senang lalu berhamburan untuk memeluk Shikamaru. Hah, untung saja dia tak mencurigaiku.

"Ck, lepaskan Ino. Kau membuat pandangan orang tertuju pada kita."kata Shikamaru, seperti biasanya dingin sedingin balok es.

"Iya...iya..."Ino mulai melepaskan pelukannya diikuti bibirnya yang telah dimanyunkan. "Aku kan sangat senang ketika tahu kau akan datang menemuiku di sini."sekarang kulihat perubahan ekspresi Ino yang awalnya kesal berubah menjadi sangat bahagia dengan senyumnya yang lebar dan tingkah malu-malunya.

"Hn, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan menyusahkanku. Aku harus pergi sekarang."sekarang Shikamaru mulai melirikku membuatku sangat syok saat itu. _God,_ semoga dia tak melakukan hal-hal bodoh, doaku dalam hati. Aku mulai menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, terus menunggu apa yang akan Shikamaru lakukan. "Ini bukumu."ucapnya datar sembari melemparkannya kepadaku.

"Eh."reflek, aku mulai kelabakan untuk menangkapnya agar tak terjatuh dan berhasil.

Kemudian Shikamaru beranjak pergi setelah mengelus kepala Ino. Membuat pemilik kepala terpaku dengan wajah yang telah memerah, semerah tomat.

"Hati-hati."teriak Ino kemudian ketika telah tersadar diikuti dengan lambaian-lambaian tangan Ino. Namun orang yang menjadi objek teriakan tetap pergi tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Dasar es batu.

Tak terasa aku menghela napas panjang dan masuk ke dalam kelas diikuti Ino di belakangku. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi lalu menyandarkan punggungku yang tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Kalian tadi bertemu dimana? Untungnya ada kau, kalau tidak mungkin Shikamaru akan tersesat untuk mencariku."kata Ino yang sudah duduk di kursi sampingku.

"Mana mungkin Ino, dia kan jenius."

"Benar juga. Tapi kenapa bukumu ada pada dia?"

Aku mulai sedikit bingung untuk mencari alasan dari pertanyaan Ino saat ini. Aku mulai berpikir dengan keras, mengingat semua adegan di dalam film, drama, sinetron atau pun novel yang pernah kutonton atau kubaca.

"Dia tadi..."jedaku sembari berpikir. "...menolongku untuk membawakannya."akhirnya kata demi kata keluar. Dan kupikir itu jawaban termasuk akal untuk pertanyaan Ino yang satu ini.

"Ooo."Ino mulai membentuk mulutnya sebulat mungkin. "Tapi...Sakuraaaa... Aku tak menyangka dia benar-benar datang. Kupikir, dia hanya ingin mengejekku."Ino berkata dengan menggebu-gebu, kedua tangannya dia tempelkan di pipinya, seakan masih tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang barusan dia alami.

 _Jadi..._

Bukannya bibirku membentuk senyuman dia malah turun ke bawah, seakan tak ingin bergerak ke atas walau otakku yang memerintahkannya.

 _Jadi..._

Terlintas lagi pemikiran itu. Perasaan, apakah kita harus selalu mengikutinya? Bagaimana jika aku ingin menolak? Aku ingin terlepas darinya dan mengikuti otakku. Otak yang jelas-jelas membuatku berakal sangat sehat. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa respon tubuhku malah mendukung sang perasaan bukannya akal sehat? Kenapa? Padahal... Padahal... _God, help me._

"Sakura."

"Hei... Sakura."

"Apa Ino?"reflekku kaget ketika Ino tiba-tiba menyikut tubuhku.

"Pelajaran telah selesai. Kutanya apakah kau ingin makan atau langsung pulang, kau hanya diam saja. Kau sedang ada masalah _Forehead_?"tanya Ino bingung.

"Ya, sedikit masalah karena nilaiku lagi-lagi harus kalah dengannya."aku mulai mengemasi semua buku-buku ke dalam tasku.

"Yaelah. Kenapa kau tak pasrah saja _Forehead?_ Lagi pula dia memang lebih pintar darimu."sepertinya Ino percaya dengan kata-kataku, syukurlah.

"Hei, kau bilang apa? Lebih pintar? Aku tak terima."kataku dengan ekspresi sedikit dibuat kesal lalu melangkah meninggalkan Ino.

"Hehehe, aku kan hanya bercanda _Forehead._ Aku akan terus mendukungmu menjadi yang pertama walau saingannya si Bungsu Uchiha pintar itu."Ino mulai menyejajarkan langkahnya lalu sedikit tertawa.

"Hei, kau mendukungnya atau mendukungku?"ucapku tak terima. Mungkin jika dihidupku tak pernah terjadi insiden itu, aku akan berbicara karena benar-benar kesal bukan dibuat-buat seperti ini. Seakan semuanya baik-baik saja di luar tapi nyatanya terasa sakit di dalam.

Kami terus berjalan dengan langkah pelan namun pasti. Ino terus saja sedari tadi mengoceh tak bisa diam sedangkan aku hanya menanggapinya dengan kata iya, tidak ataupun gumaman tak jelas. Seakan tak tertarik dengan apa yang dia bicarakan, hah, aku terlihat seperti sahabat yang benar-benar jahat.

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

 ** _Tap._**

"Bagaimana kalau kita _double date_?"seketika aku langsung berhenti berjalan. Seakan pertanyaan tersebut membuat waktu di sekitarku terhenti. Yah, hanya syok saja ketika Ino mengatakannya, lagi pula aku tak memiliki seorang pacar. Hanya saja adegan ketika mereka berdua bermesraan yang langsung terlintas di otakku. Sanggupkah aku melihatnya? Tunggu, pertanyaan absurt apa itu? Lagi pula aku tak pernah mempunyai perasaan kepada siapapun. _I am single and I am happy._

"Kau bercanda Ino- _pig_ , lagi pula aku tak punya pacar."kataku sembari berjalan lagi diikuti Ino.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Bukankah kalian berdua dekat? Aku akan membantumu untuk jadian dengannya _Forehead_."

"Kau sudah gila, aku tak pernah dekat dengannya."hah, yang benar saja. Dekat dengan Sasuke, aku hanya mendapat _jack pot_ waktu itu karena dia tak sengaja menciumku di taman, mungkin saja dia sedang mabuk siapa yang tahu.

"Benarkah?"sekarang Ino menatapku dengan sangat intens. Dari tatapannya itu terlihat jelas bahwa dia tak percaya dengan kata-kataku. Hah, jika sudah seperti ini dia tak akan mempercayaiku walaupun aku mengatakannya berulang kali sampai mulutku berbusa. Jadi, biarkan saja. "Sasuke..., Sakura mencintaimu."tiba-tiba Ino berteriak membuatku sangat kaget, semua mata tertuju padaku saat ini. Ya ampun, Ino. Pliss, jangan mempermalukanku untuk kali ini saja. Aku mulai menyeretnya untuk pergi karena aku tak kuat menerima tatapan-tatapan membunuh dari para wanita yang diketahui _fans_ Sasuke.

"Ino- _pig_."kataku sedikit berteriak, sungguh aku sangat kesal. Kami telah menjauh dari sana dan sekarang berada di lorong universitas yang lumayan sepi.

" _Forehead,_ kau harusnya jujur."

"Hah, sudah ku atakan aku TAK MENCINTAINYA."ucapku memberi penekanan di beberapa kata. Dia benar-benar, tapi untungnya aku tak melihat si Pantat Ayam itu, jadi aku tak akan malu di depannya.

" _Forehead._ "tiba-tiba ekspresi Ino berubah, dia mulai kelabakan sambil mencoba memberitahuku sesuatu.

"Bagaimana jika kau malah mencintaiku?"

"Hah."reflek, aku langsung berbalik arah menatap asal suara tersebut yang diyakini milik Uchiha. Apa? Uchiha? Dia tepat berdiri dihadapanku dengan ekspresi yang kelewat dingin dan agak seram, sepertinya dia merasa terhina oleh ucapanku. "Hehehe, maafkan aku Uchiha _-san_."kataku sembari sedikit membungkukkan badanku. Jika dilihat-lihat lagi, auranya sungguh sangat menyeramkan, seperti ingin melahapku hidup-hidup. "I-ino- _pig_..."aku mulai menolehkan tatapanku ke arah Ino yang berada di belakangku, namun nihil. Uwaaa, dia malah meninggalkanku di kala ancaman telah tiba. Dasar tidak setia kawan padahal dia yang memancing keadaan menjadi seperti ini.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Ta-tadi ada Ino di sini."kataku hati-hati.

"Kau, ikut denganku."

"Uwaaa... Aku ingin dibawa ke mana?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hu..hu..hu :'( . Chapter ini berantakan banget. Ide yang keluar dari otakku hanya itu -_- . Jadi gomennasai ya readers maafkan author yang gj ini. *bungkukbungkuk* Oh, iya. Maafkan author lagi karena sangat lama upnya. Dan maaf untuk para readers yang mengira fic ini up ternyata tidak ada apa-apa, karena author sedang membenarkan chap-chap sebelumnya yang amburadul dengan berbagai macam typos bertebaran di mana-mana. Dari pada author banyak bacot nanti di bacok lagi #plaaak. Lansung aja jika ada pertanyaan, pernyataan, kritik dan saran monggo di keluarkan. Jangan sampai anda memendamnya. REVIEW YA... Saya tunggu. Tapi jangan flame, kalau dikit-dikit boleh lah.**

 **Salam hangat Din-din Hasan ^.^**

 **Jaaa~**

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE. REVIEW! REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE DETERMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	15. Ingat Sebatas Sahabat, Tak Lebih

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 15  
**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Sacrifical & Married-life**

 **(Gak terlalu tahu nentuin genre, jadi terkadang genre tidak sesuai)**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

.

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **KET: Bercetak tebal dengan kurung merupakan balasan dari saya.**

 **reader duludulu chapter 14** : entah kenapa setelah sekian lama gak update feelnya jadi gak kerasa-_- **(Gomennasai, sepertinya di chap ini juga deh :D. Doakan saja ya, supaya feelnya dapat lagi/emangapaan?/)** tapi ini mungkin perasaanku aja kali yaa hehe **(:D) semangat thor next chap:) (Terimakasih (y) )**

 **dara093 chapter 14** : wah... entah mengapa tambah nyesek nih... **(Wah.../NgapainNihAuthor-_-/)** shika ga jelas... atau egois? **(Bisa jadi tuh dua-duanya *DiPelototinSamaShika)** mau sama ino n sakura? **(Haahahaha, aku juga mau /Eh, authorkan cewek/ *OhIyaLupa#Plaaaak)** ohhhh, pantes shika ga khawatir, kan dikira mau cari ino... **(Iya... bener tuh.)** saku ama sasuke ap shika nih.. **(Terus baca aja ya :D *misteriusmisterius*)** semoga shika bisa cepet sadar dan milih salah satu deh... **(Iya. Shika sadarlah... #TeriakPakeToa #LangsungDigebukinSamaShikaFansGirl)** hwaiting next chap **(Makasih :D)**

 **Guest chapter 13** : Chapter 14 nya tidak ditemukan, kemana perginya...? Please lanjut senpai.. **(Wah, coba cari lagi. Ini udah lanjut :D)**

 **Taraxacum Ratifa chapter 14** : update juga... Kemaren sempet bingung gegara ch14 nya nggk ada. **(hehehehe, gomennasai :D)** Chapter ini lebih pendek, ya? Atau biasa aja? (Menurutku sih lebih panjang dari pada yang lain.) Aku biasa baca yg panjang sih perchapternya. Jadi berasa cepet banget ch ini selesei. **(hehehehe, aku malah berasa panjang banget, saking malesnya #LangsungDigebukin)** Hhe nexto... **(Ok)**

 **yuanthecutegirl chapter 14** : yachhhh k bwh2 mulu lma2 ni jidat nyungsep dluan thorrrrr... (Jangan sampai nyungsep. Tapi beneran kok ke bawah :D) abang sasu,authorx tega huuuhuuhuu (sasu;"emg gw pduli,nyungsep2 dh..jgn ajak2..) (Hua, abang Sasu dukung aku (Sasuke: Emang siapa ente? #DiPelototin) yachhhhhhhhhhh sungguhhh tegax drimu tegax tegax...ooooo knp jd dangdut bgni.. (Tidak apa-apa (y) ) dh thor lnjut ajah..n ak gk mo nurutin syg ma jidatq...huuuuhhhhh (Ok, ini lanjut. Makasih.)

 **cihuyy93 chapter 14** : Kesalahan dimaafkan. **(Uwaaah.. Terimakasih)** Aku setia menunggu. **(Makasih)** Aku kecewa sungguh, padhal awlnya dikira mereka kiss tapi ternyata.. Hmm, kalau shika tau saku dibawa kabur sasu gimana jadinya senpai? **(Jadinya... *MikirGakKelarKelar)** Up ditunggu. **(Makasih, udah Up :D)**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **Happy reading ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sedotan menempel di bibirku, menyesap seterup berperisa frambos yang dicampur dengan soda tawar. Butir-butir embun menggantung di dinding gelas akibat bekuan es mengapung dalam minuman ini. Sesekali aku mulai mengaduk-gaduk minuman ini menggunakan sedotan, membuat es-es yang terapung terus berputar searah perputaran yang ku timbulkan.

Benar-benar membosankan, sedari tadi aku hanya terus terdiam. Tak ada yang benar-benar memulai pembicaraan, seakan semuanya khitmad dengan pikiran masing-masing. Aku hanya bisa terus bermain-main dengan minuman di depanku, lagi pula aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak memesan makanan karena berbagai alasan yang tiba-tiba otakku buat sehingga perutku terasa penuh dengan sendirinya.

"Forehead."

"Hah?"aku mulai mengangkat kepalaku yang awalnya sedikit menunduk karena terus tertuju pada minuman ini, seakan dialah mainan paling seru yang ku miliki saat ini. Sebenarnya aku sedikit tersentak kaget ketika nama—ah bukan— sebutan itu terdengar di telingaku.

"Di sini kaku sekali, ayolah kita sedikit berbincang-bincang untuk lebih mengenal satu sama lain."Ino mulai angkat bicara, matanya sedari tadi terus memancarkan sinar. "Oh, iya. Sampai di mana hubungan kalian?"tanya Ino sembari menatapku dan si Uchiha Bungsu yang duduk di sampingku.

Kita, empat orang yang sedang makan di sebuah restoran, yang katanya sedang melakukan double date. Bahkan aku seperti bermimpi kejadian ini bisa benar-benar terjadi. Ini karena...

"Kau, ikut denganku."

"Uwaa... Aku ingin dibawa ke mana?"berontakku saat Sasuke malah tiba-tiba menarikku ke suatu tempat. Kenapa malang sekali nasibku? Sudah jatuh tertimpa orang ganteng pula.

Walau pun aku terus berusaha untuk memberontak tapi tetap saja tenaga laki-laki lebih besar dari pada perempuan. Ck, sial sekali. Apalagi sekarang aku telah disabut tatapan-tatapan horror yang mengikuti perjalananku sampai di mobil. Apa? Mobil? Dia benar-benar ingin menculikku. Pikir innerku tak karuan.

Tunggu, bukankah aku bisa kabur nantinya. Setelah Sasuke melepaskanku untuk duduk di kursi samping pengemudi dan dia berjalan memutar untuk sampai di kursi pengemudi, di situlah aku akan membuka pintu dan berhasil kabur. Hahahahaha... Benar-benar jenius, aku mulai tak memberontak lagi sekarang dan Sasuke sepertinya menyadarinya dia langsung saja menoleh dan menatapku dengan kedua mata onixnya yang tajam. W.O.W seram sekali, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

Namun, semua itu hanyalah sebuah ekspetasi. Dan realita yang ada saat ini adalah Sasuke malah menyuruhku masuk lewat kursi pengemudi sambil terus memegangiku.

"Geser."ucapnya datar dan tentunya horror. Membuatku mau tak mau bergeser-geser sampai duduk di kursi sampingnya tanpa perlu dia melepas genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tanganku. Benar-benar... Aku tahu sekarang kenapa dia selalu saja bisa mengalahkanku. Bahkan pikirannya secerdas ini untuk membuatku tak bisa kabur.

Mobil telah melaju, membuat Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya kepadaku. Sakit juga, sampai-sampai pergelangan tanganku sedikit memerah.

Bagaimana dengan kabur? Hey, kalian ingin membuatku meninggal saat ini juga. Lagi pula Sasuke bukan penjahat yang ingin menculikku dan dia juga merupakan teman sedari kecil—eh salah rival maksudnya.

"Kau dan Ino ingin double date kan?"heh, bagaimana dia tahu? Aku mulai menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Aku sedikit mengernyitkan dahiku bingung. Sejak kapan Sasuke Uchiha menjadi penguntit bukannya dia yang biasanya diuntit. "Bahkah kau tak melihatku tadi."tunggu, melihat? Memangnya dia ada di sana? Kerutan di dahiku mulai bertambah. Semakin membuatku bingung dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan si Uchiha Bungsu ini.

Biasanya jika ada Sasuke selalu ada teriakan-teriakan para gadis alay yang siap merusak telingaku, sampai-sampai membuatnya berdengung. Tapi tadi aku tak mendengar apa-apa?

Aku mulai menolehkan lagi kepalaku lurus ke depan sambil mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi. Saat Ino tiba-tiba berteriak-teriak tak karuan, langsung saja tatapan-tatapan para gadis alay itu mengarah kepadaku dengan sangat tajam seakan ingin memakanku hidup-hidup. Yup, berarti mereka tengah berkumpul karena ada Sasuke. Pantas saja keadaannya langsung mencekam. Dan pastinya Ino tak akan berteriak seperti itu jika Sasuke tak terlihat olehnya. Uwa, misi terpecahkan. Eh, kenapa aku malah bermain detektif-detektifan.

Tunggu, aku kan sedang bersama... Aku mulai menolehkan kepalaku lagi menatap Sasuke. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku beberapa kali. Kenapa juga dia menyeretku sampai ke sini? Apa jangan-jangan dia marah karena selama ini tak ada satu gadis pun yang mampu menolak pesonanya? Tak ku sangka di balik sikapnya yang angkuh dia haus akan pengakuan.

"Sasuke maafkan aku. Tapi, ..."

"Kau harus menyetujui double date itu."kata Sasuke memotong perkataanku. Bahkan sekarang dia menyeringai, membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri karenanya. Tunggu, apa yang terjadi jika aku menolaknya? Aku mulai berpikiran hal-hal yang mengerikan ketika aku selesai menolak hal tersebut. Mulai dari Sasuke terjun dari mobil ini dan meninggalkanku sendirian dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi membuat mobil ini malah tak terkendali sehingga menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan atau bahkan menabrak mobil yang juga tengah melaju dan keesokan harinya koran-koran mulai mencetak berita tentangku di halaman paling depan _"Seorang Mahasiswi Bunuh Diri Dengan Cara Ekstrim"_. Atau ketika Sasuke malah menjebakku dengan sesuatu sampai aku berada di atas gedung kampus dan tiba-tiba dia muncul untuk mendorongku dari atas dan membuat skenario sehebat mungkin sehingga aku meninggal karena menyatakan cinta kepada Sasuke lalu Sasuke malah menolaknya sehingga aku langsung mati bunuh diri. Uwaaa... Bukankah itu mengerikan?

Aku mulai meneguk ludahku dengan susah payah. Dan hal berikutnya yang ku lakukan adalah mengangguk-gangguk pelan dengan sangat berat hati dan terpaksa.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah sampai aku bisa terjebak mengikuti double date menyebalkan ini. Hah, bisakah ini cepat-cepat berakhir. Aku mulai lagi mengaduk-ngaduk minumanku dan tak begitu memperhatikan mereka, sampai...

"Kami sudah dalam tahap pacaran."ucap si Bungsu Uciha itu dengan datar, tapi hal itu dapat membuat mulutku terbuka (baca: ternganga) karena saking kagetnya. Tak ku sangka Sasuke pantat ayam itu berkata hal seperti KITA PASANGAN sekarang. Oh, ayolah bahkan ayam pun tahu kita bukan pasangan. Apa karena kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Sungguh, aku akan mempertanyakan hal ini nanti.

"Wah, bagus sekali. Benarkan Shikamaru-kun."ucap Ino manja sambil merangkul legan Shikamaru dan bergelayut manja di sana. Haruskah dia melakukan hal-hal seperti itu? Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?

"Hn."dan tanggapan sang pria hanya seperti itu. Membuatku sedikit bisa tersenyum karena berarti Shikamaru sedang mengabaikan Ino. Tunggu, bukankah sikapnya memang seperti itu. Bisa saja itu sikap sayangnya kepada Ino. Sungguh, menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kiriku yang berada di atas meja sedikit menghangat. Membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Yang benar saja, Sasuke malah memegang tanganku. Dan parahnya di depan Shikamaru, iya Shikamaru Nara yang berstatus sebagai suamiku. Hahahahaha, sekarang aku harus apa? Jika aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari tanganku bisa-bisa aku ditelan hidup-hidup saat ini. Tapi, jika aku tak menyingkirkannya bisa-bisa aku mati setelah pulang dari tempat ini.

Ketika aku mengangkat wajahku, Ino malah mengedipkan matanya kepadaku sambil tersenyum jahil dan mengacungkan jempol. Apa maksudnya? Hah, berarti dia melihatnya dan mungkin Shikamaru juga. Matilah aku.

.

.

.

* * *

"Ah... Forehead. Kau memang hebat, bisa membuat Sasuke sampai bertindak seperti itu kepadamu."ucap Ino menggelegar sembari memelukku erat. Membuatku susah bernafas saking eratnya. Untungnya tak beberapa lama dia melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

Kami berdua sekarang sedang berada di kamar mandi. Entah karena aku yang ingin kabur dari—yah pasti kalian tahu kan dari apa, aku sedikit tak ingin membahasnya. Dan si Ino-pig ini malah menyusulku ke kamar mandi.

Aku mulai membasuh wajahku dengan air lalu melihat pantulan wajahku di cermin. Ini bukan mimpi ya? Aku mulai mengambil tisu dan mengeringkan wajah serta tanganku.

"Tapi kenapa kau malah kabur Forehead?"sekarang Ino mulai membalikkan badannya lalu sedikit menyandar dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

Kenapa? Hahahaha... Karena...

"Pasti karena kau gugup kan? Hah, kau ini. Mangkanya jangan belajar-belajar terus kerjaanmu. Jadi kau tak pernah pacaran satu kali pun sampai umurmu setua ini."lanjut Ino mengomel.

"Hey...hey... Aku masih muda Ino-pig. Bahkan belum cukup umur untuk menikah."tapi nyatanya aku sudah menikah dan itu lebih parah dari pada pacaran.

"Ya...ya...ya... Ayo kita kembali. Kasihan mereka menunggu lama. Kau tak ingin kan Sasukemu malah menunggu untukmu."ucap Ino sembari menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menyeretku untuk keluar.

Padahal aku belum siap. Lebih baik dia menunggu lama sampai lumutan dari pada aku ke tempat itu lagi. Oh, god. Kenapa waktu seakan berhenti dan begitu lama.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku dan Ino telah berada di hadapan mereka. Dengan Ino yang tersenyum sangat lebar lalu mulai duduk di kursinya sedangkan aku langsung saja nyelonong dan memposisikan dudukku agar tak melihat ke arah Shikamaru, orang yang paling anti sekali untukku temui saat ini.

"Kalian pasti menunggu lama ya? Dan ketika kami tak ada, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"ketika mendengar hal tersebut aku jadi merasa penasaran. _"Apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi"_ apalagi pertemuan pertama mereka sungguh sangat menabjubkan.

Aku terus saja berfikir tentang kemungkinan yang ada. Bisa saja mereka hanya diam-diaman seperti waktu itu atau hal yang lainnya. Lebih baikku dengarkan saja pembicaraan mereka.

"Tak ada."jawab Shikamaru datar.

Tak ada? Tak mungkin. Mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu, aku tahu itu. Hah, tapi kenapa sedari tadi yang keluar dari pikiranku adalah hal-hal yang sungguh aneh. Mungkin karena aku ingin menghibur diriku saja saat ini. Hahahahaha, menghibur? Sungguh kasihannya diriku, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Semuanya hening, tak ada satu pun yang memulai pembicaraan lagi. Sekarang aku malah teringat pada sosok lelaki nanas yang duduk di samping Ino dan dia berada tepat di depanku. Aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk meliriknya menggunakan ujung mataku, aku bahkan merasa takut untuk melihat wajahnya saat ini, kalau-kalau dia berubah menjadi bapak lampir (?).

 **Deg.**

Matanya sekarang malah menatapku. Langsung saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali pada gelas minuman di depanku.

Astaga, bahkah aku terlalu takut untuk memikirkan nasibku setelah ini.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tak ingin menumpang dengan kami?"

 **Glek.**

Aku mulai menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Biji sebesar jagung mulai meluncur dari pelipisku. Apakah ini yang namanya pertanda buruk? Semoga saja tidak.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku."

"Eh."kataku kaget. Uwa... Tolong jangan mempersulit diriku. Bahkan sekarang tangan Sasuke telah menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Membuat keadaan semakin dan semakin mencekam untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku harus apa sekarang? Memilih Shikamaru atau Sakuke. Bahkan aku harus...

"Aku pulang sendiri saja."kataku mantap sambil melangkah pergi setelah berhasil melepaskan pergelangan tanganku pada Sasuke. Benar-benar aku ingin kabur dari sini sekarang.

"Forehead, hati-hati."teriak Ino sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Iya."jawabku sembari menoleh ke arah Ino lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

Syukurlah aku bisa keluar dari masalah untuk saat ini. Karena apa? Aku pasti akan terkena masalah yang lebih rumit di sebuah apartemen milik seseorang atau bisa ku perjelas dengan status sebagai SUAMIKU.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku telah sampai di pintu apartemen seseorang. Aku mulai menghela nafas sebelum memencet bel. Pasalnya aku harus menyiapkan mental baik lahir maupun batin.

Aku mulai memantapkan diri untuk memencet bel.

1 kali.

Tak ada pergerakan, bahkan aku telah menunggu kurang lebih 15 menit takut-takut dia malah mengataiku tak sabaran. Tapi hasilnya malah nihil, tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Sial, bahkan dia tak memberitahukan apa password apartemennya.

Aku mulai memencetnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sampai...

 **Greb.**

Seseorang tengah memegang pundakku saat ini. Membuat mental yang sedari tadi sudah siap sedia malah langsung jatuh tiba-tiba. Aku mulai menolehkan kepalaku perlahan, benar itu dia. Bahkan wajahnya sangat menggelap dengan ekspresi yang terlewat dingin.

Aku mulai menepikan badanku untuk membiarkannya lewat agar bisa membuka pintu tersebut. Dia memulai memencet tombol-tombol angka tersebut, aku malah kembali menyiapkan mentalku untuk guncangan dasyat yang akan terjadi nanti.

Terbuka, dan dia melangkah masuk diikutiku dari belakang. Setelah itu aku menutup pintunya rapat, agar tak ada maling yang masuk. Mengganti sepatuku dengan sandal khusus di dalam rumah. Dan setelah itu hal yang ku takutkan muncul, dia mulai membalikkan badannya menatapku.

"Ck, pacaran. Sejak kapan, HAH?"teriaknya di akhir kalimat, bahkan aku tak sanggup melihat ekspresinya yang kelewat dingin itu.

"Aku tak pacaran dengannya."ucapku mantap. Memang benar aku tak pernah pacaran dengan siapa pun. Ingat, siapa pun.

"Aku tak habis pikir denganmu. KAU INGIN APA, HAH?"aku mulai mencerna perkataannya. Ingin apa? Ingin apa? Memangnya aku sedang menginginkan apa? Dasar, Nanas. Ingin rasanya aku membela diriku. Bahkan di sini akulah korbannya dan dia adalah pelaku tindak kejahatan yang bisanya menuduh seseorang agar dirinya terbebas.

"Aku tak ingin bertengkar denganmu."ucapku sedikit melotot.

"Bukankah kau yang selalu memulai pertengkaran. Hey, tak mungkin ada asap jika tak ada api."aku mulai tak tahan dengan kelakuannya. Oke, selama ini aku hanya bisa diam tanpa pembelaan. Tapi, kali ini aku akan melawannya walau rada sedikit takut. Hey, Sakura Haruno tak mengenal rasa takut. Innerku mulai menyemangatiku, membuatku semakin percaya diri.

"Aku tanya padamu. Memang apa yang telah ku perbuat. Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku bingung. Kenapa kau selalu marah tak jelas padaku? Memangnya apa salahku, bukankah kita hanyalah pasangan suami isteri pura-pura? Yang bahkan aku tak tahu pernikahan ini akan tahan sampai kapan."kataku panjang lebar sembari menunjukkan wajah angkuhku.

"Marah tak jelas? Bahkan kau tahu apa penyebabnya. Walau pun kita hanya dalam permainan pernikahan. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak suka milikku disentuh orang."tunggu, maksudnya apa itu? Mungkinkah dia memiliki perasaan padaku. "Jika kita bercerai, terserah kau akan bersama siapa. Aku tak akan pernah peduli."setelah mengatakan hal itu Shika mulai melangkah ke arah kamarnya.

 **Bbraaakkk...**

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan keras.

Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang ku fikirkan tadi. Sampai-sampai kata-kata laknat yang takkan pernah terjadi melintas bebas di otakku. Sakura baka, baka, baka. Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan, jelas-jelas dia hanya menganggapmu sebatas budak, tak lebih.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini, aku tak melihat Shika di seluruh ruangan apartemen. Apakah dia ingin menghindar lagi dariku, bahkan tak ada satu pun makanan di sini. Dia sungguh jahat, meninggalkanku dengan perut kosong. Atau jangan-jangan dia ingin membunuhku secara perlahan. Hah, mana mungkin itu terjadi. Pikirku positif.

Aku mulai membaringkan tubuhku di sofa ruang tengah sembari menutupi wajahku dengan bantal kecil yang ada di atasnya.

"Lapar."gumamku.

"Kau lapar?"tiba-tiba seseorang menarik bantal yang ada di atas kepalaku dengan paksa.

"Shikamaru."bahkan aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutku ketika melihatnya berada tepat di atas wajahku. "Kau tak marah?"tanyaku pelan.

"Sudahlah jangan difikirkan. Sekarang kau ingin makan apa?"tanyanya tetap dengan posisi wajahnya yang berada di atas wajahku. "...atau kau ingin morning kiss?"tanyanya lagi ketika aku masih memikirkan menu sarapan yang ku inginkan.

"Hah?"reflek aku langsung memposisikan tubuhku terduduk. Aku baru sadar dengan posisi kami barusan, dia akan sangat gampang untuk men —. Tiba-tiba mulutku kelu.

"Aku tak akan melakukannya. Cepat kau ingin makan apa?"

"Terserah, yang penting kenyang."aku menanggapinya dengan bibir yang telah dimanyunkan, pertanda aku sedikit kesal dengannya. Kesal? Kenapa? Hah, aku sendiri juga tak tahu. Perasaan yang begitu aneh dan juga membingungkan.

"Hn."dia mulai melangkah ke arah dapur diikuti olehku yang berjalan di belakang punggungnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum. Benarkah ini bukan mimpi? Terlalu maya sepertinya. Dia bahkan bersikap "manis" kepadaku. Ada apa gerangan? Sudahlah yang jelas aku sangat bahagia, bahagia sebatas sebagai seorang sahabat, tak lebih.

Aku mulai tersenyum kecut ketika kepalaku mulai berfikir rasional, sesuai akal sehat dan keadaan yang sebenarnya bukan impian seorang gadis yang menginginkan untuk terus hidup di dunia dongeng.

"Hei."

"Hei."

"Hei."

"Jangan menggangguku, aku sedang sibuk."ucapnya ketus, seperti biasa. Hanya saja aku sedikit ingin mendapat perhatiannya atau mengganggunya, mungkin. Yang jelas aku bosan, hanya bisa duduk termangku di atas meja.

"Berapa lama lagi?"tanyaku tak sabaran. "Dan kau, tak bekerja?"tanyaku heran. Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan dia bekerja atau tidak. Yang jelas dia memiliki banyak waktu luang untukku.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau sendiri tak ada jadwal kuliah?"uwa... Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dengan kencang sekarang. Tak biasanya dia menanggapi kata-kataku seperti itu. Biasanya hanya "Hn" atau kata-kata ambigu lainnya. Mungkinkah kepalanya terbentur di suatu tempat? Yang jelas aku sedikit bahagia sekarang.

"Hm... aku juga akan berangkat sebentar lagi."ucapku diikuti senyum yang merekah.

"Baguslah."uwa... Bisakah aku berteriak sekarang? Yang jelas ada apa dengannya?

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau tak ada kencan dengan Ino?"tanyaku tiba-tiba ketika kami berdua berada di dalam mobil, aku dan Shikamaru. Seperti biasa dia akan mengantarku ke kampus terlebih dahulu sebelum dia berangkat bekerja. Awalnya kami hanya terdiam, dengan aku yang sibuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela dan dia fokus menyetir. Namun, tiba-tiba aku merasa penasaran dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan Ino dan Shikamaru.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin ikut."tetap seperti biasa nada bicaranya datar. Ketika mengatakannya dia menatapku sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

"Yang benar saja."ucapku dengan wajah masam. "Memangnya aku obat nyamuk."lalu sekarang aku mulai menatap Shikamaru yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Mungkin saja, atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu."

Shit. Itu adalah kata-kata tabu yang hatiku rasakan. Harusnya kata-kata itu tak boleh terucap. Bahkan aku mulai kembali menatap keluar jendela tanpa meresponnya. Tak tahu kenapa aku malah merasa sedih.

"Tunggu, kau benar-benar cemburu?"

Hah, dia malah membahasnya lagi dan lagi. Dia memang suka menggodaku walau tampangnya tetap terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Ayolah, aku sedang tak ingin membicarakan hal itu.

"Ah, sudah waktunya aku turun."untung saja kami telah sampai di kampusku tanpa perlu aku repot-repot untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Selamat.

Aku mulai membuka pintu mobilnya lalu menutupnya kembali dan tersenyum singkat ke arah Shikamaru sebelum dirinya benar-benar pergi.

"Sudah ku duga, kalian ada hubungan."

Suara itu membuatku terkejut seketika, langsung saja aku menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar tepat di belakangku. Hey, aku malah bertambah terkejut setelah wajahnya terlihat jelas olehku. Bahkan mataku mulai terbelalak saking terkejutnya. Harus bagaimana ini?

Dia, melihatku bersama dengan Shikamaru.

Tamat sudah riwayatku.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sebenarnya chapter ini lebih panjang dikit sih, tapi yasudahlah*NyanyiLaguBondan. Lagi pula, selalu, selalu pendek di setiap chapternya*digebukinparareaders. Ya, mungkin chapter depan-depannya lagi bisa lebih panjang, doain aja ya *KayakadaapaGitu.**

 **Dan, jangan bosan ya terus membaca lalu mereview ficku yang satu ini. Mungkin kebanyakan author merasa tertekan jika para readers selalu memaksa untuk melanjutkan ficnya dengan cepat. Eh, gak tahu kenapa jika itu saya, saya malah merasa bahagia berarti ada yang menanti-nanti fic saya.**

 **Readers: Terus author berinisiatif untuk melanjutkannya dengan cepat?**

 **Author: Ngak sih. #Plaaak #DigebukinRameRame**

 **Hehehehe, gomen-gomen. Soalnya author cuma bisa ngepost di waktu hari libur saja dengan rutin. Jadi, gak usah khawatir ^.^ . Sebulan sekali dalam satu tahun. Eh, kayaknya salah deh maksudnya hanya sebulan satu kali dalam setahun. Itu deh kayaknya yang bener :D . Apa dua-duanya bener ya? Au' ah gelap.**

 **Oh, iya. Seperti yang author bilang, "Readers jangan menjadi pembaca gelap ya? Jadi baca di tempat yang terang." Jadi jangan lupa REVIEW dengan saran dan kritikannya yang membangun, kuat dan kokoh. Kalau flame mah masalah belakang. /Readers: Maksudnya?/ Saya sendiri juga gak ngerti #Plaaak.**

 **Kepanjangan deh, author udah kayak pidato membosankan yang dinanti-nanti kapan nih selesainya.**

 **Sekian dulu dari author,**

 **Salam hangat Din-din Hasan ^.^**

 **Arigatou**

 **Ja~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Review I get the more determined I feel to update!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	16. Kenapa dengan Hatiku?

**Married ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Indonesian**

 **Genre : Friendship, Romance, Sacrifical Married-life**

 **(Gak terlalu tahu nentuin genre, jadi terkadang genre tidak sesuai)**

 **Cast : Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y., Sasuke U., and other.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada di sini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Sudah lama sekali dan akhirnya saya kembali lagi. Saya mengucapkan terimakasih buat para readers yang mau membaca dan mereview fic gaje ini. Dan Author juga mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya apabila author melakukan kesalahan yang disengaja maupun tidak disengaja sampai membuat readers tersinggung ataupun marah. Gomennasai Minna.**

 **Sekarang waktunya menanggapi review :**

 **KET: Bercetak tebal dengan kurung merupakan balasan dari saya.**

 **RA chapter 15:** Thor lanjut tinya gak cepel lah saya sudah penasaran. **(Hehehehe, gomennasai author slow update pake banget /kayak hiatus malah #Plaaaakkk/)** Janngan sampai berhenti di tengah jalan yauayau... **(Ok reader, doakan ya #EmangApaan?)** Sudah telanjur suka sama karyanya thor **(Terima kasih, seneng deh bacanya :) )**

 **RA chapter 15:** Thor kapan d lanjutin... **(Ini dilanjut :D )** Ini sudah sangat lama dah gk sabarnii... **(Gomennasai)** Ayo cepat terusin sampai selesai **(Um *Ngangguk, doakan ya :D )**

 **KF142 chapter 15:** Kyaaaa siapa ituuu? Jangan jangan itu Ino? atau Sasuke? Penasaran bangeet senpai. **(Sebentar lagi reader bakalan tahu :D *Nyengir)** Cerita makin seru tapi kurang panjang senpai hehehe ngga sabar banget nunggu chap selanjutnya. Dicepetin dong senpai update nya *ngga sabaran*. **(Kalau masalah cepet atau gaknya, itu juga author gak tahu)** Tetep semangat senpai **(Haik, arigatou)**

 **obby5020 chapter 15:** ceritanya sangat menarik, **(Terima kasih)** sakura dan shikamaru pai yang jarang sekali. tapi aku sangat suka, apapun itu selama ada sakuranya hihihi. **(Um, author juga suka sekali pair ShikaSaku, is the best lah :D *SekalianPromosi #Plaaakkk)** ku harap senpai melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya ya, karena saat ku lihat senpai terkhir update fic ini tgl 30 desember 2015. semoga tidak hiatus karena diawal-awal chapter senpai semangat sekali dengan cerita ini. jangan hiatus please... aku sangat penasaran akan kelanjutan cerita ini. aku akan menunggu sampai senpai tidak sibuk dan punya niatan untuk melanjutkan. aku akan menunggu. **(Terima kasih reader *PelukManja)** semngat menulis senpai. jangan berhenti menulis. keep writing. semoga ada kabar baik dari fic ini... maaf jika terlihat memaksa, bukan maksud seperti itu. senpai mengertikan maksudku.. ini karena aku suka sekali fic ini.. **(Um *ngangguk, author ngerti kok. Malah seneng banget karena berarti ff ini ada yang nungguin)**

 **Cyanksasu** **chapter 15:** Updet nya kapannnn? **(Sekarang :D #Plaaak)**

 **hny chapter 15:** lnjut ya... pnsrn nih **(Um, terima kasih atas dukungannya)**

 **Era25 chapter 15:** Yak knpa Ndak di lanjoouut **(Ini dilanjut :D)**

 **Guest chapter 15:** Yosshh!ganbatte ne! **(Um, terima kasih atas dukungannya)**

 **Chelia chapter 15:** Halo Kak~salam kenal sblmnya.. **(Hai Chelia-san, salam kenal juga :))** Aku suka banget sama ceritanya.. Penasaran ama lanjutannyT_T **(Arigatou)** Semangatt lanjutin ya kak;) Ganbatte! **(Um, terima kasih atas dukungannya)**

 **n** **chapter 15:** kapan update? **(Sekarang :D #Plaaak)**

 **Guest chapter 15:** Kak update dong ya?:) **(Iya)** Suka bgt ceritanya..wkwk **(Arigatou)**

 **sakura lover chapter 15:** thor aku dah baca semua ceritanya ya ampun aku suka banget sama alur ceritanya. aku suka sakura, aku suka shikamaru yg cuek tp perhatian. **(Benarkah? Terima kasih :))** Lanjutin ceritanya ya thor... keep writing **(Um, terima kasih atas dukungannya)**

 **zii** **chapter 15:** Knp gk lanjut? **(Kalau ditanya kenapa, ada beberapa faktor. Pertama, sibuk tugas sekolah. Kedua, Ada ide untuk bikin ff lain. Ketiga, Karena yang kedua jadi malas ngelanjutin ff yang ini. Keempat, Karena udah lama gak di update jadi lupa alur ceritanya)**

 **CherrySand chapter 15:** Lanjutt! **(Ok (y))** apakah yang liat Sasu? **(Hayoo siapa? Baca langsung aja dan dapatkan jawabannya :D)**

 **hikari** **chapter 15:** waduh,itu siapa ya? sasuke atau ino? **(Hayoo siapa? Baca langsung aja dan dapatkan jawabannya :D)** yosh,update soon senpai..

 **Guest chapter 15:** Whaaaaaaa... Nanggung bgt... Jangan-jangan Sasuke cuma pura-pura suka sama Sakura. Sebenernya dia rivalan sama Shikamaru. Mereka udah kenal lama. Trs Sasuke sukanya sama Ino. **(Tidaaaakkkkkkkk! #TeriakGakJelas)**

 **herocyn akko** **chapter 15:** yaaaaaaak!...PLAK!*gampar author* **(Tidaaakk! *LangsungTerkaparDiTanahKarenaGamparanA** **kko** **)** udah berapa kali dibilangin supaya word-nya ditambahin! tetep aja pendek pendek gitu! iiiih jengkelkuuu... **(Padahal udah hampir 3k loh #JawabDenganKepalaYgTertunduk)** konfliknya juga tambah rumit yah! otak Akko puyeng bacanyaa-.-! tapi akko tetep tunggu chap selanjutnya. ingat tambahin word-nya! **(Ok *Kabur)** ps: Akko lupa log in:v **(:P)**

 **aku12 chapter 15:** aku masih menanti bagaimana tindakan shikamaru sama hubungan mereka xD **(Author juga menanti kejelasan bagaimana hubungan dengan Sasuke #Dichidori)** semoga aja gak lama lagi deh yaa shika udah bisa ambil keputusan biar hubungan dia dan sakura atau ino semakin jelas. **(Um bener tuh, author setuju *NganggukNgangguk #PadahalKanLoYgBikinCeritanya)** lanjut thoor. gercep eaps. aku selalu menanti updatean fic ini lhoo hehee **(Arigatou)**

 **A.n.h chapter 14:** lanjut chapternya sampai ending yosh **(Um, doakan saja yosh)**

 **KF142 chapter 14:** Kyaaaa kenapa chap ini pendek banget T.T padahal aku udah lama nunggu nya senpai T-T **(Benarkah? Padahal semakin lama word-nya semakin naik :D)** Wow cerita makin seru aja dan bikin penasaran .. Oh ya, kalau Shika sama Saku jadi Ino sama siapa senpai? sama Sasu ya? **(Itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri tak terpecahkan)** chap depan lebih panjang ya senpai hehehe :D **(hehehe mungkin :D)** Ditunggu chap selanjutnya :) Tetap semangat ya senpai **(Um, terima kasih atas dukungannya)**

 **akasuna no ika** **chapter 14:** Huwwee senpai kapan mw di update lgi? Kita udh penasaran tingkat dewa nihh senpai? **(Ini udah di update :D)**

 **Taraxacumratifa chapter 15:** Emm, sekadar meperbaiki(?), kata 'daripada' ditulis sambung, tidak dipisah.. HeheXD **(Yosh, ok terima kasih atas ilmunya :))** Sasuke tahu, yes! Ungkap kebenarannya! **(Ungkap kebenarannya! *teriak #NihOrangKenapa)** Updatenya cepet... Nggak bakal coment tentang panjang tulisan lagi deh, itu terserah din din-san. **(hahahaha, gak papa kok *PuppyEyes *LangsungDigampar)** Nexto.. **(Yah)**

 **dara093 chapter 15:** wah siapa tuh *ngintip sasuke or ino... tpi kok feelingku sasuke ya? **(Siapa ya? Tapi emang feeling wanita itu biasanya benar #ApaHubungannya #Plaaak)** shika jdi genit eh? sarapan atau morning kiss eaaa saku jadi bingung kan... **(Eaaa, Shika ih udah berani aja #LangsungDitampolpakeJurusBayangan)** kasian juga ya saku... udh lama tinggal ama shika, tetep ga dikasi password apartemen ckckckck... mgkin biar saku nungguin shika ya **(hahahaha, iya kasian banget hidup Sakura #dishanarooo)** chapter ini lbih lmyan dri yg kmrin.. keep going... fighting **(Um, terima kasih atas dukungannya)**

 **yuanthecutegirl chapter 15:** thor itu yg dblkg saku siapa thor?,jangn2? hiiiiiii (saku ,"ichhhhh lu mah nakutin ajah yachhh!,hufff sebelegh saku sapa yg nakutin sich mksdx itu ino ap abang sasu yg ganteng (abang sasugenit lu!")aiaaaa abang sasu kok gtu..ak kn fans berat km dh thor lnjut ajah dh..BT ak ma sasusaku..huuuhhhh (sasusaku:"ABCDEGP!ciyeee kompak ciye... **(Hayoooo, siapa ya? B** **aca langsung aja dan dapatkan jawabannya :D. T** **erima kasih atas dukungannya** **)**

 **cihuyy93 chapter 15:** Partnya panjang dan up nya cepat.. Senang sekali :D lebih senang kalo partnya lebih panjang dan up nya lebih cepat hihihi. **(Hihihi, ok makasih)** Dan lagi ada unsur komedinya 'bapak vampir' 'ayam pun tahu kita bukan pasangan' kocak senpai :D. **(Yes, akhirnya bisa juga bikin chap komedi)** Kalo boleh ditebak pasti yang memergoki shikasaku sasuke, iya kan? -sok tau nih aku, maaf- aku cerewet ya -maaf-, **(Siapa ya? Tapi emang feeling wanita itu biasanya benar #ApaHubungannya #Plaaak)** tapi ini ungkapan seneng dari aku soalnya upnya cepat. **(Um, gak papa kok cerewet, author suka malah baca komentar yang panjang seperti lebih dihargai *NangisBombay #ApaanSihLuLebayBanget)** Ditunggu lagi. -berharap part shikasaku lebih banyak dan bukan pertengkaran- hehehe. Terimah kasih.. **(Um, terima kasih atas dukungannya)**

 **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih sudah mau review fic ini. Jangan bosen review ya. Janee~~~**

* * *

 **Happy reading _**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Sudah kuduga, kalian ada hubungan."

Suara itu membuatku terkejut seketika, langsung saja aku menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar tepat di belakangku. Hey, aku malah bertambah terkejut setelah wajahnya terlihat jelas olehku. Bahkan mataku mulai terbelalak saking terkejutnya. Harus bagaimana ini? Dia, melihatku bersama Shikamaru.

"Sas-suke," kataku terbata. Kepalaku seketika buntu tanpa bisa mencari jalan keluar yang tepat. Bahkan menyangkal pun tidak, seperti aku membenarkan kata-katanya. Ada apa dengan diriku? Astaga Sakura, kau sangat bodoh!

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Shikamaru menantang. Tapi sejak kapan dia turun dari mobil? Tiba-tiba saja telah berada di sampingku sembari merangkul diriku.

Aku mulai melihat ke arah Sasuke, ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapannya. Tapi pertanyaan Shikamaru bukankah terlalu kentara? Secara tidak langsung Shikamaru malah membenarkannya. Apa yang sedang laki-laki jenius itu pikirkan, sungguh aku tak mengerti. Jika seperti ini, dia malah membuat keadaan semakin rumit. Bagaimana jika Ino sampai mengetahui tentang semua ini? Oh astaga, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi! Ketika teringat, aku mulai menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru yang merangkulku.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi," aku melangkah pergi, untuk sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanya lari dari masalah. Benar-benar tak bertanggung jawab, bukan? Tapi belum sampai terlalu jauh, langkahku terhenti. Aku mulai menoleh, mereka yang menghentikanku -menggenggam tanganku.

"Jelaskan padaku!" - "Tetap di sini!" suara mereka bersamaan.

Apa yang harus aku jelaskan? Semuanya sudah jelas. Ingin sekali aku berkata seperti itu. Tapi tentunya aku masih memiliki akal sehat sehingga aku tak mengatakannya.

Untuk apa? Bahkan aku tak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Lagi-lagi aku ingin berkata seperti itu. Tapi apa daya, aku tak pernah bisa dan mengerti apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan Shikamaru. Otaknya yang terlalu pintar tak bisa kujangkau, oleh karena itu aku tak bisa benar-benar berada di sisinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" teriakku tanpa sadar, tapi tetap tak ada respons dari keduanya, "kumohon," kali ini suaraku mulai merendah. Dan hal itu berhasil, mereka perlahan melepas tanganku. Kemudian aku lekas pergi, menghindar untuk sementara waktu sampai aku bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Karena masalah terbesarku saat ini adalah hatiku tak bisa lagi menuruti kerja otakku.

* * *

 **.**

 **MARRIED?**

 **.**

* * *

"Forehead, kau ada masalah?" tanya Ino tampak berhati-hati. Yah, saking dekatnya aku dengan Ino, dia selalu tahu tentang diriku tapi saking dekatnya aku dengan Ino, dia sampai tak sadar akan suatu kebohongan yang sedang kututupi, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?"

Kami berdua tengah duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di halaman kampus. Berdua, hanya ada aku dan Ino tanpa Shikamaru maupun Sasuke. Sepertinya aku harus menjauhi mereka untuk beberapa hari ke depan sampai aku merasa siap. Entah, siap untuk hal apa.

Aku mulai menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban. Tapi yang jelas aku benar-benar tak bersemangat sekarang. Tapi tekadku tetap kuat untuk mengalahkan Sasuke, bukankah itu salah satu tujuan hidupku? Menikah muda? Hah, aku benar-benar tak menginginkan hal ini. Karena itu artinya aku terikat dengan seseorang tanpa bisa hidup bebas seperti sebelumnya. Membuat rencana hidup yang kumiliki perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino lagi, masih terus berusaha.

"Aku bingung dengan hubunganku dan Shikamaru."

"Apa?!" tampak Ino yang langsung terkejut. Dia sampai meninggikan nada suaranya. Maksud hubungan dengan Shikamaru? Mungkin itu yang ada di kepalanya. Dan betapa bodohnya aku sampai tak menyadari perkataan yang mulutku ucapkan. Harusnya aku lebih berhati-hati apalagi kepada Ino, suatu target kebohongan yang kubuat, "Shikamaru? Ada apa dengan kalian?"

"Aku mengatakan Shikamaru, benarkah? Sepertinya Sasuke," aku masih berusaha menyangkal walau sudah ada di keadaan seperti ini. Aku bagaikan sudah ada di ujung jurang, tinggal waktu yang menentukan kapan aku akan terjatuh.

"Ahhh, jadi kalian bertengkar. Apa jangan-jangan karena kau terlalu kaku? Aish," Ino tampak menggemaskan jika seperti itu pantaslah Shikamaru mencintainya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya kau inginkan? Aku mulai bertanya pada diriku sendiri, ingin memastikan tentang sesuatu yang belum ada jawabannya. Bahkan ini lebih sulit daripada soal yang diberikan dosen.

"Ino," aku mulai menghadap ke samping agar pas menatap Ino. Tampak wajahku yang mulai serius, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika sahabatmu sendiri malah diam-diam menikah dengan pacarmu?" aku tampak yakin ketika mengatakannya. Entah, keberanian itu timbul dari mana.

"Um, marah mungkin," tampak Ino yang berpikir, nampaknya dia terlihat kebingungan, "entahlah, memangnya ada apa? Apa Sasuke mengkhianatimu?" Ino mulai terlihat khawatir sekaligus curiga.

Aku mulai menggeleng. Yah, sangat jelas sekali pasti dia akan marah siapa pun itu.

"Aish, kau membuatku bingung. Daripada seperti ini lebih baik kau ikut bersama diriku dan juga Shika, oeh itu dia sudah datang," tampak Ino yang telah berdiri sambil memberikan isyarat lambaian tangan pada Shikamaru.

Tanpa pikir panjang aku pun mulai berdiri, "Aku pergi dulu."

"Eh, Forehead tunggu dulu," Ino berusaha mencegahku tapi aku tetap berjalan tanpa ingin berhenti.

"Mau kemana dia?" suara Shikamaru yang masih bisa kudengar. Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau merasa kehilanganku? Apa kau masih membutuhkanku? Jika tidak, kau bisa membuangku sekarang juga.

* * *

 **.**

 **MARRIED?**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku pulang," seruku sambil membuka pintu rumah. Rasanya begitu rindu akan rumah, seperti lama sekali aku tak mengucapkan kata-kata itu dan seperti biasanya pula kaasan akan menyambutku.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan."

"Kaasan," aku mulai menerjang tubuh kaasan dengan pelukan. Rasanya begitu lama aku meninggalkan rumah, karena selama hidupku aku terus tinggal dan menetap di tempat ini. Benar kata pepatah yang menyebut rumah adalah istana -bahkan istana yang begitu megah.

"Ada apa? Mana Shikamaru-kun? Kau tidak bersamanya?"

Kaasan, entah kenapa aku rindu akan kebisingan yang ia buat setiap harinya. Menanyakan hal ini dan itu tanpa lelah. Mengomeli hal ini dan itu sampai membuatku jengah. Mengatakan hal ini dan itu yang membuatku malu. Tapi tetap, aku sangat menyayanginya. Ternyata benar, aku belum cukup umur untuk meninggalkan rumah.

"Aish, kau pasti kabur. Bagaimana jika suamimu khawatir? Kaasan akan menghubungi Shikamaru-kun jika kau ada di sini," kaasan mulai berjalan ke arah telepon rumah yang ada di ruang tengah.

"Kaasan, jangan," baru saja aku membatin, omelan kaasan sudah keluar.

"Shikamaru-kun, jika kau mencari Sakura-chan, dia ada di rumah. Cepatlah kemari dan jemput dia," to the point, itulah kaasan bahkan saat aku dulu dipaksa menikah dengan mudahnya ia menjawab. Kaasan mulai menutup telepon, meletakkan ganggangnya kembali, "Tunggulah, dia akan segera kemari. Pergi ke kamarmu, kaasan tahu kau sedang rindu rumah bukan?" dia mulai mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Um," anggukku mengiyakan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kulakukan?" pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku, "Tujuan hidup?" gumamku pelan. Aku sudah telentang di kasur milikku sendiri yang begitu nyaman sambil menatap atap-atap rumah yang berwarna putih.

Diriku mulai menghela napas panjang, lalu mengubah posisiku ke samping, "Kenapa kau sangat melow sekali Sakura, astaga bahkan ini bukan sikapmu?! Aku tidak bisa lagi lari, kali ini aku harus menghadapinya," seruku dengan semangat.

Aku mulai bangun dari posisi tidurku (baca: berdiri), bersiap untuk pergi kembali ke apartemen Shikamaru, yah, aku memutuskan untuk tidak kabur. Baru saja aku membuka pintu seseorang langsung menerjangku dengan ciuman. Eh? Aku mulai membelalakkan mataku. Shikamaru menciumku? Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino? Kepalaku sampai pusing ketika memikirkannya tapi anehnya tubuhku tak ingin menolak, membiarkan lelaki itu. Perlahan ciuman Shikamaru mulai terasa hilang di bibirku. Ini merupakan ciuman keduaku setelah Sasuke, entah kenapa aku merasa miris.

"Apa kau menginginkan hubunganku dan Ino berakhir?"

Hah? Siapa yang menginginkan hal itu? Yang kuinginkan adalah hubungan kita yang berakhir, karena jika semakin lama aku takut tak bisa melepaskanmu.

"Kenapa kau diam? Atau kau ingin hubungan kita yang berakhir?"

 _ **Deg!**_ Itu yang kuinginkan, tapi kenapa rasanya hati ini sakit sekali? Seperti ada bagian dimana diriku tak menginginkannya.

"Shi," aku mulai menghela napas, "ka, sungguh aku tidak tahu," dia langsung memelukku seketika itu. Aish, masih saja pelukannya terasa sakit. Setetes air mata tak terasa keluar, buru-buru aku menghapusnya. Mungkin aku akan rindu saat-saat di mana Shikamaru benar-benar memiliki sikap tak bisa romantis sedikit pun.

"Maafkan aku, pasti ini sangat berat untukmu," dia mulai mengelus rambutku perlahan. Rasanya nyaman sekali walau tubuhku terasa sakit.

"Benarkah? Aish, lalu kau harus bertanggung jawab," aku mulai mendorong tubuh Shikamaru. Lalu kedua bibirku yang mulai dimanyunkan.

"Kenapa dengan bibirmu? Kau ingin minta ciuman lagi," goda Shikamaru, tapi kali ini berbeda, wajahnya tak sedatar biasanya.

"Hah? Aku tak salah dengar. Kau ingin menciumku lagi?" balasku menggodanya. Kami mulai tertawa bersama. Memang benar, aku merasa sangat nyaman jika bersama dengan Shikamaru. Suasana hatiku bisa berubah-ubah dalam sekejap. Shika, tapi apa maksud dari pertanyaanmu tadi? Apa kau mulai mencintaiku?

* * *

 **.**

 **MARRIED?**

 **.**

* * *

"Eoh? Buku itu sangat bagus, tapi harganya mahal," aku mulai berseru tanpa sadar saat melihat pameran buku di pinggir jalan. Yup, aku dan Shikamaru tengah berada di mobil untuk menuju ke apartemen Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tampak menoleh sekilas, seperti ia juga penasaran dengan buku yang kumaksud, "Biasanya wanita akan menunjuk sebuah baju, tas, sepatu atau hiasan yang lain yang ingin mereka minta pada pasangannya, kau malah buku," komentarnya.

"Aish, terserah diriku. Lagipula kesukaan masing-masing individu berbeda dan aku tak ingin sama dengan yang lain," ucapku sedikit kesal. Tahu dari mana ia semacam ini? Apa Ino, apa dia sedang memikirkan Ino? Satu hari saja, bolehkah aku memilikinya tanpa ada unsur Ino di antara kita lalu keesokan harinya aku akan terbangun dan menganggap semua itu tak nyata.

"Kau sedang cemburu Haruno?" lagi-lagi Shikamaru menggodaku. Aish, ingin sekali kuhajar wajah datarnya itu.

"Iya, jika iya kenapa?" balasku dengan berani, dan sepertinya Shikamaru tampak terkejut terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang berubah sepersekian detik.

"Bagaimana ini? Sepertinya aku akan diperebutkan oleh dua wanita. Hahahaha," dia malah tertawa membuat mood-ku kembali rusak. Biarkan saja dia berpikir dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Lagipula ia merasa begitu tampan, cih, tampanan juga si Pantat Ayam itu. Oh, iya Sasuke. Aku mulai tersenyum miring saat sesuatu di otakku muncul.

"Tampanan juga Sasuke-kun."

 _ **Ckiiittttt**_ , dia memberhentikan mobil ini dengan tiba-tiba. Oh astaga, hampir saja wajahku terbentur kaca mobil. Sial! Ada apa sih dengannya?

"Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan kau memanggilnya seperti itu?" terdengar ada nada kemarahan diucapkannya.

"Um, hari ini," jawabku dengan polosnya.

"Yang benar saja. Ingat, kau itu milikku bukan milik Sasukemu itu," dia berucap dengan mata berkilat marah lalu kembali melajukan mobil.

"Milikmu? Memang aku ini barang?" dengusku sebal sambil melipat kedua tangan dan ditaruh di depan dada. Tapi kenapa aku yang malah merasa kesal, bukankah aku yang sedang menggodanya?

* * *

 **.**

 **MARRIED?**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Cklek, kriiieeettt...**_

"Shika, kau kah itu?!"

 ** _Deg!_**

Teriakan itu, suara Ino, dia berada di sini? Aku benar-benar merasa terkejut, bahkan sepertinya aku tak bisa bernapas dengan baik. Dadaku naik turun dengan cepat. Aku benar-benar merasa bingung tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun dan hanya bisa menunggu sosok itu muncul di depanku.

"Shi-ka," wajah Ino yang awalnya tampak ceria mulai berubah datar. Dia menatap diriku dan Shikamaru lekat.

Aku lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang berdiri tepat di sampingku. Kulihat tangannya mulai bergerak seperti ingin menjangkau tanganku dan menggenggamnya.

"Sakura, kau di sini rupanya," tapi tak sampai tangan Shikamaru menyentuhku, tiba-tiba tangan lain menarik tanganku sampai membuatku membentur dadanya yang bidang. Sasuke, kenapa dia bisa berada di sini? "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," dia mulai mengelus rambutku perlahan.

Aku masih bisa menatap Shikamaru yang berada di sampingku. Kulihat ekspresinya yang tampak begitu marah. Namun ia tahan agar sampai tak meledakkannya, itu terlihat dari kepalan di tangannya yang kuat sampai buku-bukunya memutih. Tentu ia harus menahannya, bukankah ia juga sama seperti diriku? Dia dan aku takkan ingin atau membiarkan Ino merasa terluka. Salah satu kesamaan yang kami punya. Harusnya aku senang, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti berpura-pura untuk senang.

Lama kami terdiam. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Yah, seperti semuanya sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi di sini? Bisakah seseorang menjelaskannya padaku?" Ino mulai berucap perlahan untuk memecahkan keheningan dan kebingungan yang mendera otaknya.

"Aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu," ucap Sasuke dengan yakin. Dia mulai menatap mata Shikamaru tajam, seakan sedang menantang lelaki itu.

Aku hanya bisa diam begitu pun dengan Shikamaru. Kami tak bisa menyangkal, membantah, atau pun menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Heh, kenapa kebohongan ini malah semakin menjadikan hidupku bertambah rumit? Kenapa? Kenapa? Aku tampak menyesal dalam hati. Harusnya... harusnya... sejak awal aku mengatakannya kepada Ino. Tampak setetes air mata mulai meluncur, membuatku buru-buru untuk menghapusnya.

"Aku dan Sakura sedang dalam perdebatan, lalu dia mulai menelepon Shikamaru untuk membantunya dan Shikamaru malah membawa Sakura pergi," ucap Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas. Aku yang mendengarnya mulai mendengus, benar-benar gampang sekali mengarang cerita untuk membohongi seseorang. Tapi entah berdampak seperti apa nantinya.

"Jadi Shika pergi tiba-tiba untuk menolong Sakura, hah, kukira ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu Shikamaru sehingga membuatku merasa sangat cemas," Ino terlihat sangat lega sekali. Seperti semua pertanyaan yang otaknya asumsikan sudah terjawab, "Harusnya kau mengatakan yang sejujurnya padaku, Shika," Ino mulai merangkul tangan Shikamaru, seperti tak ingin membiarkannya pergi -lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasa tingkah laku Ino dibuatnya karena ia merasa terancam. Yah, terancam bahwa Shikamaru akan direbut olehku -wanita lain dan bukan sebagai sahabatnya, "dan kau Sakura, kenapa kau malah menelepon Shikamaru dan bukannya diriku? Jangan sekali-kali melakukannya lagi. Yang sahabatmu itu adalah aku bukan Shikamaru," omelan Ino tak tampak seperti dia mencemaskanku. Tapi syukurlah dia bisa ceria kembali.

"Ne maafkan aku Ino-pig."

"Lalu bisakah aku membawa pergi Sakura sekarang?" Sasuke mulai angkat bicara, dia menggenggam tanganku erat dan menariknya. Mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya.

"Tidak! Bagaimana jika aku tak mengizinkannya?!" Shikamaru berdiri, dia mencegahku untuk pergi dengan cara menarik pergelangan tanganku yang bebas. Tampak sekali dari raut wajahnya jika Shikamaru sangat kesal dan marah.

"Shikamaru-san, kenapa aku perlu persetujuanmu. Cih, lagi pula kau bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sakura," tantang Sasuke. Astaga, kenapa suasananya menjadi seperti ini? Masalah ini semakin lama menjadi semakin rumit. Baru saja aku merasa senang -walau sedikit- tapi hatiku kembali dihancur leburkan dengan seketika.

"Iya, kenapa Sasuke harus mendapatkan persetujuanmu Shika-kun?" tanya Ino yang juga merasa kebingungan. Tanpa sadar ia menaikkan nada bicaranya. Dia juga sudah berada di posisi berdiri. Lalu tangannya mulai menggenggam tangan Shikamaru yang bebas.

"Ah, mungkin Shikamaru masih merasa khawatir padaku karena aku malah menghubunginya tadi untuk menolongku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja," aku mulai menyingkirkan tangan Shikamaru yang menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Lalu tersenyum kecil kepadanya, "Mari kita pergi Sasuke," ajakku, membuat Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?!" aku mulai berteriak saat kami berdua telah masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke. Aku menatap lelaki itu marah. Entah apa yang kepalanya sedang pikirkan.

"Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku! Aku bahkan muncul di waktu yang tepat!" balas Sasuke dengan teriakan juga. Dia juga tampak marah, malah melebihi diriku dan hal itu dapat membungkam mulutku seketika. Lalu aku mulai menghela napas panjang. Aish, kenapa ketika marah laki-laki ini sangat menakutkan sekali? Gerutu diriku dalam hati.

"A-a, aish, sudah terserah kau saja! Aku tak peduli!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mulai menggenggam tanganku dan mengangkatnya sejajar wajah kami. Tentu, aku berusaha untuk melepaskannya, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" aish, kenapa suaraku masih tergagap.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," ucapnya serius dengan matanya yang menatap lurus ke arah mataku.

"Mengatakan apa? Lagi pula kau bisa bicara tanpa perlu melakukan hal ini," aku terus berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. Tapi bukannya terlepas malah semakin membuat pergelangan tanganku sakit.

"Mulai sekarang kau tak perlu bergantung pada Shikamaru," dia mulai mengarahkan tanganku untuk memegang wajahnya. Heh? Apa-apaan ini. Sebagai wanita, hatiku merasa tak nyaman akan tindakannya, "Aku..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Setelah sekian lama akhirnya author meneruskan juga fic ini #TerharuSendiri #Plaaakkk. Adakah yang masih menanti? Adakah yang masih menunggu? Adakah yang masih ingin membaca? Adakah yang masih penasaran? Jika iya, author sangat berterima kasih pada minna-san yang sudah setia menunggu cerita ini. Jadi sedih *NangisBombay. Tapi author tak akan bercakap banyak, sekian terima kasih.**

 **Salam hangat Din-din Hasan ^.^**

 **I LOVE YOU 3**

* * *

 **THANK YOU FOR READING EVERYONE. VOTE COMMENT! VOTE COMMENT! THE MORE VOTES COMMENTS I GET THE MORE DETEMINED I FEEL TO UPDATE!**

 **Aku lebih senang walau yang membaca hanya satu orang tapi memberi komentar.**

 **Vye :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
